Many Years Later
by ScarletProphecy14
Summary: Sequel to Three Years Later. Explore Ron and Hermione's lives as a newly married couple, with their young daughter. Life will not always be easy for them, but, they will always get through it together. Romione. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to Three Years Later! If you would like to read this story, you will need to go read Three Years Later before, or this might be a bit confusing! :) Thanks to the lovely hela0023 for suggesting the name Many Years Later! You're a lifesaver! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Here we go...**

 **Chapter 1**

Ron shifted his pillows to prop himself more upright to gain a better view of his wife.

 _Wife._

Merlin, he wasn't sure he would ever get tired of saying such a thing. Hermione Granger, well, Hermione Granger- _Weasley_ now, professionally at least, had married him. The know-it-all from when he was an immature child. The strongest woman he knew, agreed to marry the likes of _him_. He shook his head in amazement. He could hardly believe he was actually awake. She laid peacefully on her back, the sheer white sheet pulled across her chest, just barely covering her breasts; giving him an immaculate view of her perfect body. Her hair and been released from its confinement and now tumbled across the pillow in wild knots. She looked, he had to admit, rather well shagged. A proud grin spread across his lips, as he was the one to complete that task, _gladly_. He sighed again, thrilled to know he would wake up to her, just as this, for the rest of their lives.

Hermione sighed in her slumber, and shifted; her arm moving up by her face, turning slightly on that shoulder. Ron's eyes were drawn to the movement, his smile fading fast from his face. He noticed the vulgar word on her forearm, still rather red and inflamed; like it was carved a few weeks ago, not years. His face contorted in disgust. Ron thought back hard, and knew he hadn't seen it since she had been back, and couldn't recall seeing it after the war either. Then again, he had other urgencies that shifted to the front of his mind at that time. His stomach twisted; he loathed that he thought of _that_ evil woman while he was lying in bed so intimately with his wife.

Hermione inhaled deeply, and turned her head toward him, peeking open her eyes. She closed them quickly and grinned at her husband in her sleepy state. She reopened her lids, yet, when she saw Ron's face, her brows furrowed in confusion, following his eyesight, still staring at her forearm. She sucked in her breath when she saw it.

"Damn," she quickly snatched her arm away to hide it, as she turned toward the side table, fumbling to find her wand in the near darkness. Ron saw her struggle, and sat up slowly. He carefully reached over to take her arm in his hand. Hermione stilled her actions and watched as Ron gently brought her arm back to him. She looked flustered, her eyes shimmering and wide. Nibbling on her lip, she watched as Ron beheld at the scar that he remembered so vividly being created.

"I-I forgot to cast the concealment charm last night. It must have worn off… while I slept…" Hermione swallowed and glanced at the redhead who had seemed to be analyzing the mark for several minutes, leaving Hermione plenty of time to grow self-conscious.

"I-I'm sorry. J-just let me-" The witch was cut off by Ron, looking up at her with the hard stare he had been using on the scar.

"What?" Ron asked, his voice deep and firm.

"I- I should have r-remembered to cast it before we came. I-" Hermione silenced herself with a gasp, as Ron's lips pressed against that horrid scar.

She sucked in a breath as he rested his lips on her skin. After a moment, he removed them and gazed at her; the hard stare gone, and replaced with love for her, clear in his eyes.

"It's not that you didn't conceal it… I… I just hate what that wicked woman did. Loathe that I thought about her when we're together like this," he gestured to their naked forms in bed; his eyes looking hungrily over hers. Hermione blushed, and covered herself with the white sheet.

"It's hard to find anything good about it…" Ron's eyes dropped back to her forearm, still resting in his large, freckled, hand. He brushed his thumb over the burning reminder of that day, "But, it reminds me of how strong you are. Of how close I came to losing you that day…" Ron's eyes rose to focus on her shoulder, his vision becoming blurry with tears. Hermione reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"You didn't lose me Ron. You saved me that day…" She swallowed and felt the pressure of tears push in her eyes, "It was horrid. The pain was _excruciating_ … I wanted to give in so badly, Ron." A tear splashed onto her cheek as she remembered that day. The witch brushed her thumb against Ron's cheek, still gazing into his eyes; his too shining with unshed tears.

"The only reason I made it through that day was because of you. I heard you screaming for me…" She lowered her hand to his neck, still brushing her thumb against his skin; feeling the prickly ginger stubble just above his Adam's apple. She returned her eyes to his face, feeling her tears pour down her own. Over the past three years, she had worked hard not to think about that horrid night. Knowing that when she did, nightmares awaited her sleeping state. She just couldn't afford to have her daughter wake to her mother screaming in her sleep.

"You are the only reason I made it out of the manner alive, Ron. _Every_ time I heard your voice, it made me want to fight… for _our_ future… whatever it may be." She sniffed, and glanced at the tears running down Ron's face. "Even at Shell Cottage, I know I wasn't coherent or verbal, but, you were there. When you read to me… I-I kept telling myself to fight for our future… I let myself imagine that you were reading to our own ginger haired child… and you pulled me out of it, Ron."

A smile graced her lips.

"You're the reason I am here. I will always be right here with you."

Ron buried his head into the crook of Hermione's shoulder and neck. Her arm wrapped around his neck, holding him to her. His slid around her waist, clutching her tightly. Hermione wasn't sure how long they held each other, nothing but the bedsheet between their middles and having his warm, moist tears drip down her shoulder. But, she used the time to realize that they had never spoken about the day at the manner. Every word she said was the truth, and she truly hoped that Ron understood just how deep her love for him went.

Hermione felt his lips on her throat. Giving wet kisses up, reaching her own in a thrilling embrace. She pushed her own tongue in, deepening the kiss, and causing her new husband to groan. She felt Ron folding her body to lay beneath his. The kisses continued and Hermione couldn't believe how many emotions were coursing through her as Ron melted her body with his love. He hitched up her knees, causing her ankles to rest on his shoulders; the sudden movement made the witch gasp, and open her eyes to see the flames within his. The azure staring intensely into mahogany.

"I love you Hermione Weasley." He huskily whispered. A shiver ran through Hermione as his words washed over her. She knew what was coming, and she eagerly awaited it.

"I love you Ron."

…

The second time she awoke that morning, the sun's rays were drifting into the room. Unlike the first, it was finally a proper time to wake for the day. She turned over, ready to give her Ron a kiss to wake him, when she found herself alone in their large bed.

Her and her _husband's_ bed.

Hermione giggled; uncharacteristic for her. She rolled so she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, remembering how blissful the last few hours had been. Their beautiful wedding. Coming together as man and wife. Their _incredible_ wedding night, something she had been waiting for ages now.

When they arrived, it had been rushed; just needing to be intimate again. It had been over three years since they had last been with each other -been with anyone intimately- it was blissful, nevertheless. But, the second time, after they had talked about their time at Malfoy Manner, they had _made love_. Sure, they both felt like their first time, years ago, when they created Rose, was making love. Yet, this time was so much more emotional. With everything they've been through, Hermione felt Ron's love in every movement, every caress, every touch. It was so much more serious than when they were just teenagers in his childhood bedroom. They had gone through many more trials since then; so, when Ron lavished her body and drew out every ounce of pleasure she thought she could ever feel; the witch knew that making love was exactly what they had done.

A smile remained on her lips as she decided to go find her husband, perhaps making the tall ginger something to eat to satisfy this appetite, for _actual_ food. She pushed her legs off the bed, raising her arms above her bushy locks to stretch. She was rather sore from romping with her husband; but, she could not have been more pleased with why her muscles were aching. Wrangling a yawn, she looked at the deep hardwood viewing the clothing scattered across the room. Her dress laid in a pool of white fabric, just where they had left it the night before. His trousers sat halfheartedly thrown onto the padded bench at the foot of their bed. Her lacy knickers graced the foot of the bed. Hermione gathered her gown and draped it carefully over the armchair by the fire. She slipped on her knickers from the night before, and wandered to the armoire in search of something to wear when her eyes danced over Ron's dress shirt.

An idea pulled a smile across her face as she paced over and dressed in the white material. She folded the sleeves that flopped over her hands. The witch glanced in the mirror to see what Ron would when she found him. The shirt was long, and brushed her thighs, fitting her more like a dress than a proper shirt. She clasped a few buttons, still leaving a fair amount of skin showing. She was on her honeymoon, after all. She ran her hands through her hair, making sure all of it was out of the collar, and exited the bedroom.

As she descended the stairs, she heard her husband instantly. Warming her heart to hear him whistling a chipper tune, as she inhaled the delightful smells coming from the kitchen. She rounded the corner to the entrance, where her redhead stood in front of the stove. She noticed he was wearing the apron she had given him for Christmas; _only_ the apron she had given him for Christmas. Her eyes lustfully took in his broad, bare shoulders, muscular arms entwined with scars, trailing down to his pert bum, stark naked for her to see. A blush rose on her skin to think they were being this open with their bodies in a room other than the bedroom. The whistling was cut off when Ron cursed.

" _Shit_! Bloody buggar!" He groaned, bringing the thumb he had burned to his lips. Hermione paced toward him to wrap her arms around his middle, pressing her lips against his pale, freckled back. Ron hummed, craning his neck to view a mess of wild curls resting on his skin. Hermione kissed up his back, until she stretched her chin so she was gazing up at him.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, her eyes filled with love and concern.

"Yea, just a sting is all," Ron shrugged it off. The brunette looped under his arm, still holding him to herself, now face to face.

"Let me see," she commanded gently, removing one hand from around his middle, holding it out to him.

Ron chuckled, making his wife happy, and handed her his injured hand. Hermione examined it momentarily, seeing a bright red piece of singed flesh, before a small smile spread across her lips. Removing her other hand, she waved it slowly over his finger, muttering an incantation, that quickly healed the wound. She looked over the digit once more, before placing a tiny kiss on the very tip, flicking her eyes up to Ron. She was immediately captured by Ron's lips on hers. This took her by surprise, and she stumbled backward, being caught by Ron's arms wrapping securely around her.

"Bloody brilliant, you are," he muttered against her, hiking her up onto the counter top. Hermione emitted a squeal, surprised by the sudden movement. She relaxed into a laugh, as Ron moved to her neck, savoring the slightly salty taste of his wife's skin.

"Ron, you'll burn breakfast!" Hermione reminded him, albeit melting under his ministrations. He reached back to move the pan from the stove, setting it on a trivet beside.

"Don't worry, love. This will be quick," Ron whispered huskily, causing Hermione to moan in anticipation. He spread Hermione's legs apart, and eagerly went to work.

…

The newlyweds sat at the table hardly dressed, to eat their breakfast. It was a rather slow affair, as Ron leaned over to kiss a bit of her after every bite. When they'd eaten enough to regain their energy, they were at it again.

Twenty minutes later, they were panting on the floor. Ron rolled from the top of Hermione, splaying out next to her. Hermione breathed deeply, attempting to catch her breath, after such a rambunctious romp.

"Is it always going to feel this amazing?" Hermione sighed, hearing a roar of a laugh release from beside her. She felt his lips on hers again, soon traveling down her neck, and to her chest.

"I expect so," Ron replied, pressing soft kisses to the tips of her breasts, before moving upwards once more. Capturing her lips in another deep kiss.

"Ron..." she muffled against him, causing him to move his lips to her ear as she spoke, "Don't get me wrong, I love this, I truly do, but, I'm quite tuckered out and I'm not sure if I'm ready for another r-round," she moaned gently at the end, feeling Ron clamp down softly. As he processed her words, he paused his ministrations and kissed her pert nose.

"You're right. Just too irresistible, I suppose," he kissed her gently on the lips, then laid back, clearly not ready to move, "Besides, we need to get packing."

Hermione sat up bolt straight, her hair frizzed wildly around her, adding unnecessary volume, making it almost two sizes larger than normal. Ron choked down a grin at this.

"What do you mean packed? Where are we going?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"I've arranged a hotel stay in Brighton for a few days. It'll be chilly, but, it's supposed to be a bit warmer than it usually is; sunny too. We could walk along the beach, keep a fire inside, go to a few restaurants, play tourists. You didn't really think this would be our honeymoon, did you?" Ron explained, pleased he was able to keep it a surprise from his inquisitive wife.

Hermione blushed, bemused by her husband as he gave her a wink, "Actually, I assumed a proposal, a wedding, and purchasing a new home was plenty for a week."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows, turning to look at her quickly, "you don't like it?"

Hermione realized what Ron thought, quickly leaning on her elbow, turning to shadow over Ron.

"I do! I do love it! It will be lovely to get away for a few days. I simply adore the beach," Hermione reassured him, resting a hand on his bare chest, and meeting his lips gently.

"Good. You had me worried there for a second. I've arranged for Ginny and Harry to bring Rose tomorrow, so she can stay with us for a bit. I was worried she wouldn't do well being away from us for more than two nights."

Hermione grinned again, running her hand along Ron's toned chest. Ron's breath hitched, feeling her delicate fingers being goosebumps upon his skin.

"So that means we'll have one more night to ourselves..." Hermione whispered, trailing her hand lower to his stomach.

Ron swallowed as Hermione was leaning closer to him, it didn't help that her adroit fingers were lowering themselves on his freckled skin, "and a few hours in the morning," he added, his voice husky.

"We'll have to make the most of it then..." Hermione leaned in closer as her skillful fingers threaded through the ginger hair that trailed from his belly button on down. Just as Ron thought he would receive a lovely wedding gift from his wife, she pecked him on the lips, and sprung from the floor, laughing wholeheartedly as she ran around the corner to the stairs. Ron remained stunned, watching her firm bum, that he was thrilled to be refamiliarizing himself with, jiggling slightly as she exited the room.

"Woman's going to kill me," Ron chuckled to himself, as he stood, adjusting uncomfortably now that his manhood had been reawakened. A crooked grin spread across his features as he heard their shower turn on. He picked up his speed as he headed toward her.

...

They certainly made the most of their time alone at the hotel. Spending most of the night awake, and most of the morning lounging about, both figuring they would be out and about when Rose was there. As much as they enjoyed the time just the two of them, they were yearning to see their daughter again. It was the longest time Hermione had ever been away from her daughter, and she was already feeling the anxiety of her being away.

Promptly at 11:30, Harry and Ginny Apparated into their muggle hotel room with Rose. Harry had checked about fifteen times that the time was correct, and again, right before coming, that the pair was fully dressed and not up to anything, lest scarring the three of them.

Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes as she saw Rose's excitement, instantly wanting down and into her mum's arms. She swallowed them down as she met her daughter, squeezing her gently, and breathing in her scent.

Rose stretched in Hermione's arms to Ron next, wrapping herself around his abdomen like a monkey.

"I must say, she's loads easier when we're both feeling well," Ginny chuckled, now knowing that it wasn't their lack of parenting ability that sent Rose home the last time they attempted to keep her overnight, but, instead a bout of influenza, causing Rose as well as Ginny to be off their game.

"She was quite the trooper this time, even though there may have been a few tears around bedtime. And it wasn't just Harry's! She really missed you two," Ginny sighed, hearing Harry scoff at her words.

"Only kidding, love. Harry was a trooper as well," she kissed him on the cheek, before linking her arm through his, to watch the reuniting family.

"Well, I'm glad she wasn't too much trouble, she can get a bit grumpy sometimes," Hermione commented, as she reached over to smooth down her curls, sighing with a smile as they sprung back up instantly.

"Want'a join us for lunch? There's a restaurant down the way that looks good, Hermione looked them up and said their known for their fish and chips, and mince pies" Ron suggested to his sister, and brother in law.

"No, we couldn't intrude, it is your honeymoon after all," Harry shook his head. Ginny raised her eyebrow at her husband.

"Most newlyweds don't honeymoon with their almost three-year-old," Hermione chuckled, "Join us. It'll be our treat since you watched Rose."

"Well, when you put it that way. Let's go!" Ginny grinned.

...

A few hours later, and Rose was sleeping peacefully in the middle of their hotel bed, with Ron lying beside her. Rose's hand stretched out, resting on Ron's scarred arm.

"I think somebody missed their Daddy," Hermione whispered, exiting the loo, and pacing over to the bed. She stretched out next to Rose, sandwiching her in the middle.

"She did," Ron sighed, eyes glued on his daughter.

"And I notice she's not in her playpen?" Hermione smirked at Ron, knowing he was the one who insisted the tot start sleeping in a room of her own in the new house, which Hermione had gladly agreed to. "I assume someone missed their daughter a bit more than he'd like to admit."

"Oh, I missed her alright. She's got me wrapped around her little finger, she does," Ron beamed at her, glancing over to Hermione. "She'll be sleeping in her own room at the house, but, I figured a kip wouldn't hurt anyone."

Hermione grinned back, watching as Ron's eyes slid slowly shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here is the start of the sequel to Three Years Later! It will explore the lives of Ron and Hermione as a newly married couple, and the years following. I truly hope you enjoy it. Once again, I cannot promise regular updates or lengths, but I will do my best! Please follow, share, and review! Or just let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 2**

The trill of Hermione's alarm caused her to jolt from her sleep. Peeking her eyes open, she slid her arm out to turn it off, but, snuggled back into Ron's arms. She heard him release a sleepy grunt and instinctively pulled her closer to his body. It was their first day back at work, since becoming man and wife. Hermione often desired going to work. Even when she was in America, she enjoyed her career. It became difficult after Rose was born, knowing she was anxious in the nursery, but, she could often put it to the side of her mind, while she sorted through laws and files.

Yet today, she only wanted to stay curled against Ron's bare chest; feeling his heartbeat against her back, his arms securely capturing her. She sighed, knowing that she must get on with her day. Pleased to know that she would be able to return to that very spot later in the evening.

Hermione snuck out from Ron's arms, glancing back to press a kiss to his forehead. He met her with a strong exhale and shifted onto his stomach. The witch made her way to the bathroom, ready to focus on the day ahead of her. After a few moments, she was refreshed after washing her face, and was now moving to brush her teeth. As she was working around her molars, she felt a tall presence behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his hips into her lower back, allowing her to feel his morning need while kissing her slowly on her neck.

"Good morning to you, too," she chuckled, seeing her husband's eyes meet hers in the mirror, "you're up early," she noted, through her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Thought we could use our last morning of our honeymoon by saving some water. Any thoughts?" He moved his hands lower on her night dress, now griping her hips, and grinding gently against her bum. She moaned at the contact.

"What about our daughter? She'll probably wake soon." Hermione commented, spitting out the remaining foam and rinsing her mouth.

"Like we won't be able to hear her. She's got some set of lungs on her," Ron chuckled, now moving to remove Hermione's night dress. They were still getting used to redressing after their intimate time together, in case their daughter needed them quickly.

"As long as we won't be late," Hermione grinned, turning around to remove his pants.

A crooked smile spread across his features, "Not a chance with us multitasking like this, love."

...

Ron slipped out of the shower, extremely satisfied and relatively clean, leaving Hermione to finish washing up.

"You should wipe that grin off your face before you head to work. I'm not willing to have the office know what you're all happy about," Hermione called from the steamed glass.

Ron's lips twitched into a wider smile, knowing several coworkers would have a comment or two for him. Yet, he couldn't bloody well care. He was thrilled; finally married to the woman he had loved for ages, and on top of that, he was no longer under his indefinite dry spell.

"First day back after the honeymoon, what do you expect me to look like?" Ron chuckled, reaching for a freshly laundered towel from the counter top.

Hermione quickly opened the shower door, throwing a soaking bath sponge at him, he raised his hand to block the item, when a shout was heard, coming closer to their destination.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The bathroom door burst open, revealing their beaming daughter, still reaching on the tippy toes to the door handle, pride written across her features that she made it all the way to her parents.

"Ah!" Ron screamed, fumbling to cover himself with the flannel.

"Daddy!" Rose exclaimed, releasing the handle, leaving it to snap back into place.

"Ron, please tell me you're covered," Hermione called, concerned, from the shower, as Ron finished wrapping his lower half in a towel.

"Daddy! You needed put clothes on! We no go swimming now!" Rose scolded, hands on her toddler hips, with her lamb hanging languidly from her right, looking utterly disapproving of his undressed state.

Ron sighed a breath of relief, noting that he must have covered himself just in time, since she only commented on his bare upper half, "I think just in time, love," Ron responded to Hermione. He glanced at his daughter, her demeanor reminding him a little too much of her mother right now.

"Good," Ron heard the shower turn off, as Hermione stepped out from the cloud of steam, "the last thing I need to do this morning is explain your extra pieces of anatomy to our toddler," Hermione sighed, reaching for her own towel, while hearing another gasp from their daughter.

"Daddy! No look at Mummy! She naked!" Rose rushed over to Ron, reaching up as high as she could manage to his torso, distracting him to look away from Hermione. Ron quickly snatched the child in his arms, concerned at her fumbling hands and his unsecured towel. Rose snatched Hermione's dressing gown from where it was hanging on a wall hook, reaching over to hand it to her Mum.

Ron had quite a few things he urged to say. Specifically that the very reason she existed was because her Mummy and him were naked. Yet, he thought about how inappropriate such a conversation would be, and how disapproving Hermione would be. So, he shoved all comments down and covered his eyes, pleasing the tot.

Hermione took her dressing gown from Rose, with a smile and a kiss. "Thank you, darling," she pecked Ron on the cheek as well, leaving the pair to finish her routine of getting ready.

...

"You know, if we're starting to toilet train Rose, then she should probably be done with her cot. She'll need to be able to get out easily when she needs to go," Hermione commented as a fully dressed Ron and Rose entered the room.

"What'd ya mean? She obviously can make it out of her cot now," Ron replied, thinking back to her untimely interruption that morning.

"Well, yes, our little monkey can climb. But, it's not safe. She could fall, or get stuck, or hit her head on the way down," Hermione sucked in a breath, not wanting to get this worked up over something that was possible to happen, but, had not actually happened, "It's just not safe, is all. A proper bed would be much better," she continued, moving to sip more of her morning tea.

Ron continued to get Rose into her chair, placing buttered toast and fresh fruit on the table, as the tot dug in eagerly. He moved to make his own breakfast, "But, if we do that, we'll likely have more _surprise visits_ like this morning," Ron complained, settling in his chair with a bowl of cereal.

Hermione popped the last bit of toast in her mouth, finishing it thoughtfully, before responding to her disappointed husband, "Then we'll have to be more prepared. There are plenty of charms, we'll just have to find one. Like the one preventing her from going downstairs without one of us. I'm sure there is one to give us warning before our tot comes bursting in."

Ron looked wary at the idea. He loved his daughter more than his own life, yet, she was a barrier when it came to intimate time with his wife. He supposed that's why tradition was to get married _before_ you had children.

"Alright, I suppose you're right," Ron sighed, leaving Hermione to smirk at his words.

She set her emptied teacup in the sink, before tuning back to the table.

"The dummy is going too. Mum and Dad say we need to do it before she's three, if we want her permanent teeth to eventually have a good base," Hermione commented, reaching over to straighten the curly pigtails that Ron had attempted on their daughter's wild curls.

Ron snapped his head up toward the witch, "A new bed, toilet training, and no dummy? We won't be sleeping for weeks!" Ron explained, knowing what he said would be true.

"You're over exaggerating Ron. It'll be tough at first, but, we'll manage."

* * *

Ron sat at his desk, looking over another case. He knew they were getting closer to finding just who was causing so much chaos. So far, the group had been committing minor crimes, putting them on parole or the most, a few months in Azkaban. Ron knew they needed to wait until something bigger, or else they criminals would be out causing more problems.

He glanced up when he heard a knock on his door. He shuffled some papers aside, wanting to keep them all confidential, "Yeah, come in," he called, smiling as his eyes crossed the pictures framed on his desk. One of Rose, grinning and making silly faces at the camera. Another, of the three of them at the beach in Australia. And the third with just him and Hermione on their wedding day; Hermione beamed at the camera while Ron gazed at her, pulling her chin to capture her lips.

"Hey. Do you have a moment?" Hermione entered the room, closing the door behind her, as she knew Ron would make the time to see her.

"For you? Of course," Hermione smirked knowingly, as Ron stood to walk around his desk and embrace her with a work-friendly kiss.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ron chuckled, sitting in the chair next to the one Hermione was setting herself in. Hermione nibbled her lip, something Ron knew from their many years of friendship, and their, now complete month, of marriage, that she was thinking over how to tell him something.

"Mione?" Ron asked worriedly, reaching over to take Hermione's hand. She glanced up, and smiled at him, calming her worried state a bit by gazing into his serene eyes.

"Yes. Well, I got a letter today. Though, love, I just warn you: you'll not be pleased with it," Hermione held the letter in her hand, setting her jaw as she looked at it. She glanced up, passing the letter to him.

He took it from her hand and glanced at the scrawl addressing the item to Hermione. Ron's brows furrowed, as he opened the envelope, "Who is this from?" the redhead muttered, as he unfolded the parchment.

Hermione cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with what she was about to say, "Cormac McLaggen."

Ron's eyes snapped to her, shocked at her words, " _What?_ " He instantly scanned the letter, hardly able to comprehend what he was reading, through the fury he gained.

"What does he want?" Ron spat, as Hermione rested her hand atop of his which was gripping the letter forcefully.

"Well," she took a breath, "It says he's sorry. That he should have never put anything in your drink. It goes into more detail, but, Lavender convinced him to help him write the letters back then. She told him to join the forces, to infiltrate, once he got into his situation back where he was. He didn't want to put anything in your drink, but, he did because he didn't want us together. I guess Lavender was very... convincing," Hermione sighed, shaking her head as she explained the letter.

Ron sat with his fists clenched, furious that McLaggen would send any sort of letter to his _wife_.

"He had the balls to send you-" Ron spat, trying to reign in his anger.

"Ron, please. Yes, he had the audacity to send the letter. He sounded rather sincere... However that doesn't change anything. He should have never sent it."

"Then why did he?" Ron argued, looking at the witch with a hard stare, attempting to comprehend a legitimate answer.

"Neville stopped by the other day. He couldn't find you before he left on a mission. But, he was at Azkaban for some business, and they told him when word got out that we married... Lavender had a fit. She went completely mad. They couldn't get her to calm down and put her in a special ward for it. I suppose this is Cormac's way of trying to get us to go easy on him in court," Hermione explained, knowing their court date was in a few months' time.

"Well that isn't going to fucking happen," Ron exhaled, earning him a glare from Hermione.

"I never said it would. I just knew you needed to see it before I took it to Kingsley and Kensington," Hermione sighed, annoyed that this had to happen at all.

"Right. Thanks. I just can't believe that prat," Ron ran his hand over his face.

"And we won't let him go unpunished. We'll get through this together," Hermione gave Ron a small smile, which he returned.

"I love you," Ron leaned in to kiss his wife.

She gave him another small smile before she left his office.

...

Hermione paced, mostly in her own thoughts, to Kinglsey's office. She couldn't believe Cormac would do such a thing. The trial was just in a few months, after the solicitors decided to charge Lavender with association to poisoning Ron, as well as Cormac.

"Do you have an appointment?"

She was broken from her thoughts by a small voice.

Hermione looked up to see she was already at Kingsley's office to see Isla looking up from her desk nervously.

"Um, no actually I don't. But, I need to speak with the Minister," Hermione responded, now focused on her question.

Isla nodded once, before scribbling a note and sending it flying into Kingsley's office.

"He is finishing an appointment and should be done in a few moments," Isla responded kindly. Hermione gave a tight lipped smile to the witch, taking a seat in one of the chairs for those waiting for the minister.

A few quiet moments later, a tall man left Kingsley's office, and the Minister waved Hermione in. As she got up to go into the office, Isla spoke again.

"Congratulations, on your marriage by the way. I hope the two of you will be very happy together," Isla gave Hermione a small anxious smile; as if she wasn't sure how Hermione would respond. Hermione looked back at the witch, remembering their brief encountering months ago. Surprised that she would congratulate her.

"Thank you," Hermione gave a small, genuine grin back, entering the office.

* * *

"M-mummy! I-I needed n-new nappy!"

Ron groaned as their daughter flew into the room, attempting to hike herself to the top of their mattress. It was much earlier than any of them would usually be up, for their day; except, today, Ron's wand was to wake him in another ten minutes.

So much for it being a surprise.

"Hmm?" Hermione yawned, opening her eyes to view Rose crying and finally managing to pull herself up, "why are you crying, darling?" Rose sniffled some more as she crawled into her mum's arms, breaking Ron's position with his arms wrapped around his wife's body.

"I wetted my na-ppy! I n-no big girl now!" Rose sobbed, wrapping her arms around Hermione's middle. The witch sighed. They started toilet training just over a month ago. At first, Rose could hardly care about such a thing, and showed little interest in learning. Hermione, of course, came prepared with many different books on toilet training, muggle and magical, focusing on how it makes a toddler a big kid. After they began these, Rose was hooked. Often having Ron read her the same frilly toilet training book before bed, refusing when Hermione attempted to read it, much to Ron's disappointment. However, it couldn't be all simple, as much as Rose latched onto the idea of using the toilet as a big girl, each time she had an accident, usually when she was sleeping, or playing excitedly, she would become terribly upset; usually with tears.

"Oh, Rosie, it was just an accident. Remember? Accidents happen. You're still a big girl if you put your potty in the toilet when you can. Accidents happen, sweetheart," Hermione placed several kisses into Rose's curls.

Ron sighed, sitting up on the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "who would have guessed this would be our pillow talk?" Ron smirked, summoning a new nappy and wipes.

Hermione chuckled, passing the tot to Ron, pecking him on the lips as she did so.

"Go back to sleep," Ron whispered, before capturing her lips again.

"I love you," Hermione yawned, snuggling back down, while Ron changed their daughter's wet nappy. Knowing he needed to get up anyway, he didn't return to his bed.

An hour later, Hermione stepped into the kitchen, noticing a small English breakfast, that Rose was already happily consuming.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Ron hummed, surprising Hermione with a large bouquet of roses, another smaller floral bouquet sitting in a vase next to Rose. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ron, these are lovely," Hermione breathed, pointing up to her toes, only slightly assisted by her heels, to meet his lips.

"Glad you like them. Rose was enamored with hers for about a minute before not caring anymore," Ron chuckled, slipping his arm away, pecking a kiss to Rose's head, and returning to the kitchen, bringing forth a kettle of tea.

"You gave Rose flowers?" Hermione asked, bemused at the gesture. Ron glanced up at her, still standing where she had been with her bouquet.

"Yeah. I figure both my girls are my Valentines," Ron shrugged, sitting down and pouring two cups of tea. Hermione stayed frozen to her spot, a smile spreading across her face.

"You coming?" Ron asked, perplexed at why Hermione was acting so abnormally. Hermione gently shook her head in disbelief.

"And who said you weren't a romantic?" Hermione swooned, making her way over to the table, placing a rather large kiss on Ron's lips, leaving them both beaming.

She sat in the chair next to him, and sent her flowers to the kitchen to be placed in a vase.

Ron blushed at the compliment, "Well, don't tell anybody. I have a reputation to uphold and all."

"Of course. You're a tall, strong, serious, Auror and all." Hermione smirked at Ron, bringing her teacup to her lips.

Ron's breath caught in his throat. He could still hardly believe that this was the witch he was married to. Intelligent, witty, loving, and _incredibly_ sexy.

She raised an eyebrow at him, silently questioning why he was staring at her. He cleared it quickly, taking a sip of tea, before returning his eyes to her.

"So, we've got a sitter, and I'll be preparing a special Valentine dinner tonight," Ron informed his wife. She gave him a wicked smile.

"Sounds wonderful."

…

"Damn," Hermione cursed, knowing she was running late. She had been caught up sorting through a file before leaving work. She planned on leaving early to run by Flourish and Blotts before rushing home to Ron. The bookshop had a new toilet training book about accidents that she thought might help their anxious daughter. Running to the Floo, she travelled to Diagon Alley.

The cobblestone street was bustling with witches and wizards, some together, holding hands, others just purchasing last minute gifts for their lovers. She ducked her head, attempting to keep a low profile. The news about everything that had happened since she returned, among what kept her away, all published in the Prophet. Some truth amidst all the scandalous rumors. She walked into the small shop, which was mostly empty during that time. She supposed books weren't on eveybodys Valentine's list. She made her purchase quickly; after all, this was her and Ron's first Valentine's Day together, as a couple and married. She had planned something special for him as well, knowing she shouldn't be the only one who was being spoiled on the special day. Hermione shuffled her bag, organizing a few rolls with her new book, before draping her cloak around her shoulders and hurrying off to Disapparate home.

When she got there, nothing was as she had been expecting. She instantly heard the distinct sound of her daughter sobbing, while a stench caused Hermione to scrunch her nose. She made her way toward the kitchen.

"Shh, Rosie. It's alright. It was just an accident, remember what Mummy says?" She heard Ron's voice travel the distance toward her from the corridor.

"I n-no big g-girl now-w!" Rose cried, as Hermione entered the room. She set her workbag on the table, which was cluttered with Rose's overnight items. Ron bounced Rose on his hip as he held a clean nappy in his hand, stirring a pot on the stove, lifting the wooden spoon to his nose and taking a large sniff before dropping it back.

"Anything I can do to help?" Hermione spoke up, seeing as Ron was clearly overwhelmed. Ron turned quickly, to spot Hermione pacing toward him.

"You weren't supposed to be home yet. I was going to have everything ready…" Ron uttered, flustered at her sudden appearance.

"Ron, I'm actually a half hour late. What's going on?" She reached over to take Rose from his arms, and the nappy from his hand. Moving to the den where she could change her daughter.

Before she made it out of the room, a loud beeping went off, "Shit!" Ron cursed, sprinting to the oven, opening it to a plume of smoke. He waved his hand, coughing at the lack of fresh air, searching for his wand to clear away the smoke.

Hermione continued into the den, knowing Ron needed a moment to calm down. When she returned with a sniffling Rose, he was standing over the stove, his hands on his hips, glaring at the burnt dish.

"Ron?" She questioned again, tentative at his demeanor.

He sighed, and turned toward the witch, "Charlie was watching Rose, when he found out Sophie actually had the night off dragon watch. He brought Rose back here apologizing, but, he wasn't going to watch her if he could have a date with Sophie, claiming I made him finally make it official. I was in the middle of dinner, that was already not going well, when Rose said she had to use the toilet, and I went with her to help, and she didn't make it, and was upset, and then the sauce curdled and the lamb is burnt to a crisp," Ron explained exasperated.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. She knew he was trying really hard to make their night special. Things just didn't work out for them sometimes.

"Why don't I give Rose and early bath, and then we'll find something easy for dinner," Hermione suggested, wanting to give Ron some time to himself. She knew he hated when she saw him like this.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds fine," Ron sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

She gave him another small smile before leaving he room.

...

When Hermione returned with a freshly bathed Rosie, Ron was sitting at the dining table, adjusting Rose's booster seat. On the table, there was some delicious smelling take-away, accompanied by some romantic candles, and a glass of red wine. A grin spread across her face when Ron looked up at her. He brought his hand to the back of his neck, "I figure since dinner didn't work out, I'd get something that would taste a hell of a lot better. Hope it's okay," Ron shrugged as he rubbed his reddened neck.

"It's lovely, Ron," she kissed him on the lips, before setting their tot into her booster seat, and strapping her in safely. Ron gave a relived grin. They ate happily; Ron was now slightly more relaxed from the evening's events.

When they were done, they sent the dishes to be washed, and finished cleaning up the leftovers.

"Can you put Rose to bed? I purchased a new book you can read her... It's supposed to help with her toilet training," Hermione questioned, watching Ron for his response. He nodded and picked up the sleepy tot to take to her room, receiving a kiss before he left the room.

...

"Did she go down alright?"

Ron heard Hermione ask as he entered their bedroom. He was knackered, and embarrassed that his plan for their first Valentine's Day together didn't work out.

"Yeah. Fine," he mumbled, closing the door behind him, and finally looking up.

"Good, I wouldn't want her interrupting us," Hermione whispered seductively. Ron's eyes grew wide as Hermione stood from the bed and slowly removed her dressing gown. Revealing to him a lacy Valentine's surprise.

"Don't laugh," Hermione added, feeling ridiculous when Ron didn't move. He brought his eyes back to hers, after admiring her body; her breath caught at the desire she saw in them.

"Merlin, 'Mione. You look so fucking sexy," Ron uttered, stepping closer to his wife. She blushed at the compliment, as his arm slipped around her waist.

"Did you plan this?" Ron asked, running his hands over the lacy material.

"You're not the only one who can plan a surprise for Valentine's Day," she whispered, capturing his lips with hers. When they parted, she slipped her wand out and sent a spell at the door.

"There. Hopefully this one will warn us before our Rosie wanders in on us," she pushed up to meet his lips again. Ron chuckled against her, thankful that Hermione had always thought, and planned ahead.

"I love you," Ron mumbled against her lips, deepening the kiss as their breathing picked up. He moved his hands to hold her firm bum, earning him a moan. He hiked her up onto his hips, and traveled toward their bed.

Ron grinned against her skin as he thought their Valentine's Day might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is a bit boring. The real meat of this story starts a bit later. Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Are you ready to see your new cousin, Rosie?" Hermione whispered as they approached the birthing suite in St. Mungo's. Hermione dreaded how often they'd been at that hospital since she returned. Thankfully this time, it was for something pleasant.

"Yes Mummy! I see baby! I hold baby, and love baby," Rose squealed, holding tighter onto her Mum's hand while skipping joyfully with her excitement. Ever since Rose found out she had a new baby cousin, early that morning when the proud grandparents Flooed, she had been eager to meet said infant. Ron was amused how after every step of getting ready that morning, their daughter asked if it was time to go to the hospital. After eating her breakfast: "we go see baby now?" After getting her dressed for the day: "time to go see little baby?" After brushing her teeth, and getting her hair done, she sang about how she was going to see her new cousin. He adjusted her nappy bag on his shoulder, noting how they hopefully wouldn't need it for her much longer, and watched his daughter squirm with enthusiasm.

"Well, remember, the baby is so little. So, you can look, but, we're not going to touch. Okay? You can blow all the kisses you want to little baby. Alright, Rosie?" Hermione explained, knowing that it was better to prepare their tot before they were in the hospital room. Rose looked disappointed by not being able to hold the baby, but, still nodded; not able to remove the smile from her face.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, who smiled in approval. She could see he was excited for his new nephew as well. Clearly trying to slow down his long strides for his two girls.

"You know, if she would have waited just a week longer, we would have shared a birthday," Ron commented, feigning sadness, as he shrugged his shoulder.

Hermione chuckled, "You go ahead and tell a woman in labor that they need to wait a week longer. She'll tell you exactly where to go."

As they arrived at the door, Ron took Rose in his arms, deciding it would be much easier with a hold on the tot. The door revealed a tired looking George; a massive smile plastered across his face.

"Congratulations!" Hermione hugged him, pecking his cheek, before moving into the room, and allowing Ron in.

"You look like shite," Ron commented, a large, crooked grin spread across his face.

"Ronald!" A hushed reprimand came from his wife, further in the room.

"I don't feel it. I feel bloody amazing! I have a son!" George laughed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Despite the dark circles under his eyes, his unshaven face, and the fact that he looked altogether five years older than he was; he did look truly happy.

" _We_ have a son, you tosspot!" Called Angelina, who was lying in the hospital bed, holding a small bundle in a golden knit blanket.

"Oh, Ron. Look at him! He's precious, Angelina," Hermione cooed, causing Rose to squirm in Ron's hold. He passed the tot to Hermione who held her in her lap, allowing her to see the new arrival.

"Baby! Baby, Mummy!" Rose shouted, causing the infant to squirm and scrunch his eyelids tighter.

"Shh, Rosie. We need to be quiet around the new baby," Ron reminded her, pressing a finger to his lips as a reminder. Rose nodded dutifully and returned her gaze to the baby.

"How did your labor go?" Hermione asked, readjusting her daughter further from Angelina's bed, as she was attempting to crawl closer.

"A bit scary. Well, more than that. I was terrified of him coming so early. That he'd be too small or something. I mean, just over a month early; that can cause some problems. But, it was better after they checked his weight after an hour of being here. They said he was a good one, so I started reading the labor notes you and Fleur wrote for me. They were incredibly helpful, and reassuring!" Angelina explained, keeping her eyes on the bundle in her arms, and glancing up as she spoke.

"I'm so pleased they helped. So, he's completely healthy?" Hermione inquired.

Angelina nodded, "They've done several rounds of tests, but, they've all come back clear. He's a healthy little boy!" She beamed, running her finger along his small brown arm, sticking out from his blanket. He pursed his lips in response.

"And what did you name this healthy boy?" Ron asked, moving over behind Hermione to see the infant.

"We named him after _the_ most amazing wizard who has ever walked his fine earth," George responded, puffing his chest out with pride.

"What, George Jr.?" Ron chuckled.

"Fred," George smiled, his eyes slightly wet.

Ron was taken aback by the admission, now feeling a mixture of sadness and happiness in his gut. The room was silent for a few moments, both George and Angelina waiting for a response from Ron.

"That's a wonderful name," Hermione added in, breaking the silence that spread through the room. Ron was thankful for it, as he had yet to come up with something through his emotions. George let out a breath at her comment, looking at Angelina as well.

"Thank you," George responded, glancing over to Ron, who had remained silent since the announcement.

"I'm sure he'll cause all the trouble his namesake did," Ron finally decided on. George smiled greatly at him.

"Yes, I suppose he will."

"This is baby Freddie , Rosie. He was named after your Uncle Fred," Ron explained to his daughter who was still staring in awe at the bundle.

"Want to be the first uncle to hold him?" Angelina asked, lifting her arms up to pass the infant.

Ron was uneasy at the suggestion, as it had been a great while since he last held Victorie as a baby. But, with an encouraging smile from Hermione, he nodded quietly, and lowered himself for Angelina to place his new nephew into his arms. Instantly, baby Fred began to fuss, now in another's arms instead of his mothers. Ron brought the infant closer to his chest, as Angelina mentioned to rock him, as he wasn't too fond of being bounced quite yet. With the instruction, the tall ginger was able to calm his nephew and gaze at the little face tucked into the bundled blanket. Ron wasn't sure what came across him, but, he was utterly in awe as his daughter was with this baby. The feeling of holding something so small, and making sure it was kept safe, was coursing through his body. He couldn't quite place where the feeling had come from, as he had only felt it when he first met Rose, months ago.

He didn't get to dwell on it for long, as shortly after, Harry and Ginny arrived to greet the newest family member.

The room was beginning to grow more crowded, and Ron passed his nephew back to the new mother, congratulating her once more. Hermione took Rose with her, the trio stepping aside, so Ginny and Harry could have their turn fawning over the new family member.

"Oh, he's so darling!" Ginny whispered in awe at her first glance of the infant. Although it was discreet, Hermione saw as Ginny brought a hand to her stomach, when she viewed her new nephew.

After ten more minutes of conversation, a nurse came in to check on little Freddie, and the family took it as their cue to leave. Harry and Ron walked ahead, with Rose, as they had promised her they'd play in the nearby park before they returned home.

"Angelina looked well," Ginny mentioned, as she strolled behind with Hermione.

"She did. Definitely still glowing," Hermione agreed, glancing over at her best friend, noticing she seemed brighter than she had in a while.

"And little Freddie was so perfect. He looked like a perfect mix between George and Angelina," Ginny went on. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep her smile under control. She was almost one hundred percent sure Ginny was expecting, but, didn't _want_ to force it out of her.

"He was. So, when are you due?" Hermione asked slyly.

"We're not sure. My appointment isn't until-" Ginny stopped in her tracks, gasping as she realized what had happened, "How did you know?"

Hermione chuckled, "I'm exceptionally perceptive, remember?"

Ginny laughed as well, "You're witty," she sighed and decided to finish her sentence, "I'm guessing I'm just over a month or so. My appointment isn't until next week, to confirm everything. We weren't going to tell anyone until after..." Ginny grinned at her best friend; they both moved to catch up to the men.

"My lips are sealed. Although, you might want to tell Ron. I can't keep things from him very well. Oh Ginny! This is so exciting! Congratulations!" Hermione moved to hug the witch once they were on the playground with the men and Rosie, who was currently climbing up the tallest slide that was offered.

"By the look of it, Harry might have already told Ron. Thank you. I'll just say, I'm much more excited than I thought I would be!" Ginny enthused, "But, I will be very relieved once this morning sickness stops. I'm afraid I'm not coping very well with it."

"Well, you can't tell. You look exceptional!" Hermione encouraged, "Were you two trying...?" Hermione left the question open, knowing her friend would understand.

"We were just beginning to. I stopped the potion five weeks ago, but, I know it takes about a week for it to be completely out of my system. So, we were just going to see if anything happened. We were both surprised it happened so quickly!" Ginny laughed, still unable to get the smile off her face.

"Well you and Harry will be wonderful parents. Rose will be so excited when she has another cousin to play with!" Hermione mentioned, watching her daughter take careful steps up the stairs with Ron standing protectively behind her. When she was in America, she never thought she would be so relaxed in a public park such as this.

"Do you think there will be another Weasley-Granger cousin for our baby by then?" Ginny asked nonchalantly, glancing at Hermione's form.

Hermione looked at Ginny surprised, "I'm... I'm not sure. Ron and I haven't discussed more children... I'm not sure he would want anymore."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "I think he would. It's hard coming from a family this large and _not_ wanting more than one child."

"What about what _I_ want?" Hermione smirked at her friend, at her jest.

"Oh, Hermione. You should know by now. It doesn't matter what _you_ want! You're with the Weasleys now!" Ginny laughed, causing Hermione to join her.

* * *

"This cake is delicious, thanks Mum," Ron pecked a kiss to the matriarch's cheek before shoving another bite into his mouth.

"Glad you like it," Molly returned smiling broadly, and looking over her family, which had gathered around the Burrow. Many were sitting around while chatting and drinking their tea and nibbling their cake. Hermione sat next to Angelina on the settee, cradling her new nephew in her arms.

"Freddie, you are just too adorable. Look at those lips!" Hermione laughed, bringing her finger up to trace them. Angelina smiled exhaustedly. She wasn't sure she wanted the entire family around at first, but, she had to admit, she was thankful for the small break it gave her.

"He'll be a chunky one too. I think he got the Weasley appetite," Angelina chuckled, making herself comfortable on the settee.

Ron walked in from the kitchen, shoveling another in mouthful, when he saw the sight gracing the Burrow's sofa. His breath caught.

His wife was cradling their newborn nephew. She was leaning in and speaking quietly to him, as he cooed back at her and wiggled his arms toward her. Ron had never seen Hermione with an infant, in person that is; only pictures. She looked so in love; so natural holding something so small. She had a grace, a sense of delicacy that seemed to be added once the infant was in her arms. And a glow about her; he couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was the grin that beamed across her face.

Ron's actions caused a crumb to trickle down his throat, emitting a coughing spurt to disrupt his thoughts. The women looked up at the disturbance, with their eyebrows raised in concern. George came around the corner, slapping him firmly on the back.

Suddenly, Rose ran in being chased by Victorie, when she discovered just what her mother was doing.

"Rosie hold baby, Mummy! Let Rosie do it, pwease?" Rose insisted, holding onto the arm of the settee and jumping to view the infant.

"Rose, maybe now wouldn't be the best time," Hermione began, before Angelina stepped in.

"Go ahead, Hermione. I'm fine with it," the new Mum smiled, encouraging the action.

"Pwease?" Rose asked once more, batting her long, dark eyelashes.

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione gave in, "Okay. Auntie Angelina says you may. You can climb up here. But, you must be very gentle," Hermione explained, moving the small bundle to the side, and out of the way of her excited tot. A moment later, and Rose was sitting on her mum's lap, gazing with wide eyes, as Hermione brought the infant over to rest in Rose's arms.

"Lift your arm carefully. Good, now, he needs his head supported, so I'm going to put mine under yours. Okay, Rosie?" A moment of adjusting, and Rose grinned toothily as she was now cradling her baby cousin, with her mum's support.

"Awww, Mummy! See baby Fweddie? So cute!" Rose gushed, attempting to keep her wiggling body calm, and voice soft. Hermione chuckled, lowering her head to the side of Rose's to kiss her cheek and gaze down at the baby they were both enamored with.

As Ron gained his breath back, he realized he wouldn't be able to breathe properly for quite some time, now seeing his little family with the new Weasley on the settee. Seeing Hermione with the infant had evoked several reactions in him, that he wasn't expecting. And now, his heart was thudding madly as he watched their daughter be so careful and delicate with a newborn. He wasn't sure what this was supposed to mean. Yet, he somehow felt it.

 _He wanted that._

He wanted his wife and daughter snuggling and cooing over another little ginger baby Hermione and he created. The idea stirred within him, and he realized that he felt the same thing the day they visited the hospital. He wanted to hold an infant in his arms knowing he was it's father. He wanted the pride of announcing the gender after the baby was born.

He swallowed, breaking his gaze that seemed transfixed on his family, hoping that would help the intense emotions he was suddenly feeling. He noticed Fleur gathering Victorie's nappy bag from the floor, while Bill helped her upright and wrapped a hand on her bulging stomach.

So much for that.

He returned to Hermione. Wondering what she would have been like pregnant. What she would have looked like. Knowing that she was carrying _his_ child. What Rose would be like as a big sister.

"You alright there, Ronnie?" Charlie interrupted his deep thoughts, realizing he was still standing in the archway, his plate full of cake in his hand.

"Erm, yea. Just... fine," Ron cleared his throat, attempting another bite of his cake. Charlie gave Ron a bemused look, before following his gaze to the settee. It took him a moment before nodding his head in semi-understanding.

"Right. Well, Sophie and I are leaving. Happy birthday, little brother," Charlie explained, patting Ron on the shoulder.

Ron was able to say his goodbyes, before a wailing broke out from the young infant being held by his daughter.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart? Rose, we need to give baby Freddie back to his Mum so he can eat," Hermione explained, gently passing the infant back to Angelina, who was readying herself to feed him. Rose looked glum as she had to return the bundle, but was instantly curious as to why her cousin stopped crying, and why her aunt had taken him under the blanket.

"Why you put him under there? Is he hiding?" Rose asked curiously. Angelina had to stifle a laugh, while grinning widely at the inquisitive tot.

"I'm feeding him, Rose," she responded, peeking under her cover for a moment, before returning it to her shoulder. Rose looked utterly befuddled at this and turned to her Mum, who always seemed to clarify things for her.

Hermione smiled at Rose, knowing she hadn't been around any breastfeeding mothers, even though she was nourished that way herself. She hushed her voice, knowing it would keep her less flushed, and that others would hopefully ignore this interesting conversation, "Well, do babies have teeth?" Hermione began.

Rose shook her head like it was the silliest thing her Mum had ever asked her, "No, Mummy. Babies no have teeff."

"You're right. They don't! So can they eat apples, and biscuits, and pie like we can?"

"No! They no have teef! They drink bottles!" Rose giggled, knowing her baby dolls at home always had a bottle to drink from.

"And what are in the bottles?" Hermione quizzed.

Rose thought for a moment before answering, "milk! Babies drink milk!"

"Very good, Rosie. All babies drink milk. But, some babies drink milk from their Mummies. Remember in your farm book? The calf drank milk from its mummy. Little babies like Freddie do it too," Hermione finished, pleased with how well the conversation went.

Rose nodded her head a few times, before pausing and looking at her Mum's blouse. She rested her hand on her flat stomach and moved it around slowly, glancing up at her Mum as she did so.

"Um, what are you doing darling?" Hermione asked, bemused at her daughter's actions.

Rose scrunched her eyebrows and nose, looking exasperated. "But, Mummy! You have no udder!" Rose looked at her Mum seriously.

Hermione couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks as she heard Ron burst out laughing from the doorway; Angelina snickered beside her.

Maybe the conversation wasn't over as she had thought.

...

Ron laid in bed, wearing his pajama bottoms instead of his full set of pajamas, it was still a bit brisk at night, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Yet, one of his relaxing past times was quite dull at the moment, as he couldn't get the thoughts and emotions that occurred to him at the Burrow from his mind. After a goodnight to Rose, Hermione offered to put her to bed while Ron had some time off. Now his time was hardly relaxing. His brain kept flipping back to the knowledge that he wanted another child. He knew that now for sure. He had missed so much with Rose, and he'd never get that back. But, this time, if they were to have another child, he'd be there for it all.

The only barrier was a large one.

Hermione.

They had never discussed if they wanted more children. She had never mentioned Rose having siblings, or about expanding their family. He knew pregnancy didn't treat her too well last time, and her labor sounded tumultuous; would she really want to go through all that again?

He wasn't so sure.

He needed to speak with her. Bring it up in a way that would have her say her feelings on the subject. He would never be okay if she only got pregnant because he wanted it. But, Merlin, he hoped she would want to expand their family.

Hermione entered the room, breaking Ron from his inner turmoil; now deciding _when_ the proper time would be.

"How did that go?" Ron asked, as Hermione was chuckling to herself.

"I went downstairs for some water. When I returned, Rose was holding her doll trying to breastfeed her! And she told me as much," Hermione chuckled, dipping into her closet before continuing, "Merlin, I love her."

Ron chuckled, knowing that Rose was very inquisitive and extremely practical. She would want to try everything she was told. "Is that normal for her age?" Ron questioned.

There was a pause from the closet, before Hermione's voice was heard again, "I'm not sure. I suppose it is, wanting to try everything out and asking questions constantly," she paused before continuing, "But, I'm not sure how old most children are before they start discussing what breasts are for, or even what they are. I read several books on the topics when I was pregnant, and it ultimately gave the decision to the child's parents."

Ron nodded his head, even though Hermione couldn't see him. He looked up when the lights dimmed, unsure why.

Seconds later, Hermione stepped out from the closet, his large Chudley Cannons jersey covering her until her mid thigh.

"I wasn't sure what to do for your birthday. Our first one together, that is. So," she paused, stepping closer toward their bed. Ron scooted to the edge, his feet now resting on the door, loving wherever his wife's brilliant plan was going.

"I decided to combine two of your favorite things: the Cannons," she motioned to the logo on her shirt, then summoned a can of whipped cream, "and food." She ended on a more nervous note, observing Ron's face as he processed the idea.

"What's that?" He questioned nodding toward the can in her hand. She shook it a bit while answering.

"Whipped cream. It comes in these cans without all the effort. I went to a muggle store just to get one," Hermione explained, still searching for a reaction from her husband.

"This is barmy, isn't it?" Hermione sighed and shook her head, ready to back away from between his legs, when his freckled and scarred arm wrapped around her waist. Twisting her gently in his hold, and bringing his lips fiercely to hers.

When their kiss broke, they were both panting slightly, as Ron looked her in the eyes, "I was actually going to say you miscounted. This involves three of my favorite things: the Cannons, food, and my number one favorite: _you_ ," he caught a look of relief flood her features before he caught her lips again.

"Now how does this work?" Ron questioned, slowly snaking his hands under his jersey Hermione was wearing, feeling what little she had on beneath it.

Hermione smirked seductively, turning Ron on further, as she sprayed the shaken bottle on his lips, leaning forward to suck off the sweetened cream. Ron groaned at the action, hardening further, and sweeping the jersey from her body, when she released him. He sat there slack jawed as his eyes roamed her body, placed in Chudley Cannons lingerie. She giggled as she watched him. He wrapped his strong hands around her hips, tugging her closer to him, before reaching up and attaching their lips.

"Best bloody birthday ever," Ron muttered, earning him a laugh from Hermione, before he stole the can and began to find a delicious spot on Hermione.

* * *

 **A/N: Life's bogging me down at the moment. Felt like I still needed to get something up for you all. Please take the time to leave a review! Things are finally starting to pick up in this story. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 4**

"So, you're not going to murder Harry?" Ginny asked, her hands wrapped around her mug full of tea. It was a brisk evening, and she was enjoying a homemade dinner by her brother and Hermione in the garden. Rose had just finished, and was playing while the adults chatted on. Harry couldn't join them, as he was called on a mission.

"Naw," Ron began, shaking his hand at her, "I already gave him the 'treat my sister right, or else,' talk when the two of you got married. I figure I'll leave our other brothers to it," Ron laughed, leaving Ginny with a huge grin. "Really, though. I'm thrilled for you. You'll make a great Mum."

Ginny sniffed a bit at the comment, wiping a tear from her eye, "I blame the hormones."

Hermione chuckled at this, "you'll be blaming them a lot in the coming months."

"So, when should we expect baby Potter?" Ron inquired.

"Healer says I'll be due around our first anniversary," Ginny explained, hardly feeling like she could wait that long to meet her baby.

"What a splendid anniversary gift!" Hermione enthused, raising her head a bit to keep an eye on their wandering daughter.

"That's what we thought too," Ginny grinned, "If Harry gets back in time, we'd like to announce at the next Sunday dinner, that way Rose can have her own special day, and we won't spoil her party. Are you still sure about hosting it here?"

"Yes! I think it should be our first event with everyone over. She'll only turn three once!" Hermione explained, "She'll start her nursery school twice a week, in May," Hermione added. Ginny looked surprised at this.

"Like for muggle children?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, earning a nod from both adults, "does Mum know about this?"

"Yes. We've already explained this to her. She wasn't happy about it at first, but, Rose needs to be around other children her age. She'll be at the Burrow three days, and the two days she's at nursery school, Jean will pick her up and have her until we're done at work. She eventually agreed," Ron filled in, recalling the matriarch's conversation with them. "We think it's the best for her," Ron added, reaching over to squeeze Hermione's hand, with a reassuring smile, that his wife attempted to return.

"And your parents are settled in enough to do so?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione nodded, "They're back in the same house I grew up in, believe it or not. Owners decided to put it on the market, and they jumped at the chance. Dad's decided to retire, and return to practice when a specialist's opinion is needed, while Mum is part time, working on the days when doesn't have Rose. And, Dad had a test last week, and he was announced in remission!" Hermione spoke proudly, pleased that the stress of her father's illness was at least put on hold for the time being.

"That's so great to hear!" Ginny grinned, pleased that all seemed to be well on her side of the family. Hermione and Ron grinned happily back.

"Potty! Mummy! Potty!" Rose interrupted, yelling quite loudly as she ran over to Hermione who instantly stood, and rushed the tot inside the house.

Ginny glanced at the French door Hermione and Rose disappeared through, glimpsing up at Ron nervously. He caught this, and found it odd behavior from his sister.

"Bee in your bonnet?" Ron asked, his eyebrows scrunched in observation.

"There's something I wanted to warn you about," Ginny began, peering up from her tea she was speaking to.

"Warn? What do'ya mean?" Ron asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

"I mean, I was over speaking with Mum the other day, and there's something she wants to talk to you about, but, I told her very clearly to lay off it," Ginny continued, keeping her voice quiet as her eyes kept skipping to the door and back.

"Merlin, Gin. Stop being so cryptic and just say it already!" Ron spoke exasperated, he didn't want to admit it, but, he was kind of worried.

"Has Rose exhibited any signs of childhood magic?" Ginny sighed, looking at Ron as of it was a question she didn't want to ask.

Ron was caught off guard by the question. He scoffed before answering, "of course she has, she's..." Ron stopped. He couldn't recall one time when Rose used magic, especially accidental, which is what most magical children show.

"That's what I thought," Ginny sighed solemnly, "Mum said all of us showed magic before our third birthdays, most before our second. And everyone she's ever spoken to agrees. All their children showed by three..."

"And hers is in two days..." Ron sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. His mind racing for how to process the situation.

"Yea. Mum's obviously concerned," Ginny bit her lip.

"Why? Even if she was a... it wouldn't matter! She's still our little girl, magic or not, and-" Ron raved, clenching his fists in aggression.

"Ron! I'm on your side for this!" Ginny interrupted, hand up in surrender, "And for the record, I think Mum is too. I just don't think she knows how to handle it. Weasleys haven't ever had a squib in our bloodline. I think it would just be a new concept for her... not that she would love or treat her differently."

"What are we talking about?" Hermione interrupted, walking out holding Rose's hand as the two siblings sat whispering to each other at the table.

"Nothing really. I should really get going anyway," Ginny stood, moving to hug Hermione and lift Rose to kiss her cheek. Leaving the small family to themselves.

"Did I miss something?" Hermione asked, confused at the sudden departure of his sister.

"We'll talk about it later. Okay?" Ron attempted to have a smile, as he swooped down to pick up Rose and place her on his hip. He kissed Hermione's cheek, as he continued into the house, snuggling Rose closer to himself than he normally did.

...

"Now will you tell me what that was about?" Hermione asked, as Ron exited the bathroom. He was just wearing his charcoal grey pants, as Hermione sat on her side of the bed, rubbing in hand lotion in her night dress. Ron had noticed ever since she returned that she seemed to wear more nighties; not that he'd seen her much in pajamas before, but, they always seemed to be quite modest, and not so feminine.

"Ron?" Hermione's eyes grew worried, unsure what Ron and his sister discussed, and why it had to wait until they were alone.

Ron plopped himself on the bed, and decided he best get it over with, "Has Rose shown any sign of accidental magic?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise at this seemingly random question, "No, she hasn't. But, that does remind me, I was going to ask you Mum at Sunday dinner what age we should be expecting it. I would hate for anything to happen while she is at school... Ron? What is it?" Hermione asked, concerned at the way she must have responded.

"It's just that Mum's actually is a bit concerned about how Rose hasn't showed any sign. I guess it's supposed to happen by the kid's third birthday," Ron thought for a moment since Hermione didn't say anything, "Did your parents ever tell you how they found out you were a witch?" Perhaps she was a late bloomer as well, that would explain why Rose hadn't done anything yet.

"They didn't know for sure until my eleventh birthday. But, unexplainable things happened since my second birthday where I changed all the pink decorations to teal. Did you say by her third birthday?" Hermione asked, feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach. Ron nodded slowly.

"When did you show signs?" Hermione asked quickly, hoping that Ron's was very close to his third birthday, explaining Rose's delay.

"I was one of the youngest in the family. Mum said four days before my first birthday that I levitated a tray of biscuits to the floor so I could eat them," Ron supplied, knowing his wife was doing exactly as he had. Hermione stared at Ron with wide eyes.

"Her birthday is on Thursday," Hermione stated, feeling the tears pushing to be released.

Ron gathered her in his arms, "She's got two days. And I'm a firm believer that she might just be a late bloomer is all," Ron attempted to comfort her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Is there any history of that? What about in the Weasley bloodline?" Hermione lifted her head quickly to search for an answer from him; he met her with a sad smile.

"No. All before three... Never a... squib." Ron cleared his throat after uttering the sentence.

"What if it's because I'm a muggle-born… W-What if she is..." Hermione whispered, her tears finally pouring from their confinement.

"What if she is?" Ron asked her back.

"She'll be out casted, wizarding or not, from our world. Don't give me that look. You know it's true! The Prophet will _destroy_ her!" Hermione huffed, hastily wiping her fallen tears from her face.

"And she will still be fiercely loved by all her family and friends. She will always have support from her wizarding side and her muggle side. No matter what, she's still ours, and we will do whatever it takes to show her we love her," Ron spoke, holding Hermione tighter as they both knew his words were true; but, also knowing Hermione's were as well.

* * *

"Good morning, sweet girl! Happy birthday, my love!" Hermione sang as she entered the sleepy tot's room. Ron stood behind her, entering as well, beaming that he was finally able to be there for Rose; this time for her third birthday.

"Birfday, Mummy!" Rose yawned, slowly waking to her parents' entrance.

"Happy birthday darling," Ron whispered, reaching down to lift the tot into his strong arms for a cuddle.

They spent an extra hour together that morning, both wanting to take the entire day off work, yet, unable to due to deadlines. So, instead they managed an hour off each, choosing to spend it with the light of their lives. After a special birthday breakfast, Hermione snuggled Rose once more before glancing at Ron in the Floo and disappearing to the Ministry.

Ron noticed she had been slightly different since their conversation a few nights prior. Both of them were unsure what the future for Rose would be. They wanted to prepare her, and themselves the best they could, yet, this was something uncharted for either of them. They had been searching for any sign of magic, yet, there was none to be found. Ron could see it when Hermione looked at their daughter. She had always wanted the best for Rose. To be protected, safe, loved, wanted. But, since their conversation, he could see her desperate nature about it. She was terribly anxious about what to do just wanted to fix everything for their little girl. Ron couldn't blame her either. He wanted the same.

Ron cleaned up, and gathered Rose to take her to his mum's. After spending two days with Jean, the Weasley matriarch was missing her granddaughter.

As Ron Flooed into the Burrow, he noticed his Mum was already out in the garden, preparing to plant new flowers; something Rose loved to do.

"Oh Ron! You're here! And there's little Rosie! Happy birthday sweetheart!" Rose giggled, as she let go of Ron's hand and ran to her grandmum, being embraced in a warm hug.

"Here, why don't you start digging the hole, while I talk to your Daddy for a moment," Molly spoke to the tot, who nodded enthusiastically at the idea.

Molly patted the tot's head as she stood fully to speak with Ron. She cleared her throat before beginning.

"Ron, I've noticed Rose hasn't shown-"

"I know what you're going to say, Mum." Ron cut her off. To be honest, he'd much rather deal with whatever happens with Hermione, and little others. Yet, Molly seemed to always have something to say about everything.

"What? How do you?" Molly asked, befuddled at the hint of anger in her son's voice.

"Gin warned me. Though, I'm not sure why you went to her first before speaking to us," Ron emphasized.

"I thought maybe she had noticed something. Maybe Hermione asked her if it was normal-"

" _Normal_? _Normal_ Mum? Does it matter if she's _normal_ or not?" Ron asked, eyeing his mother, while shaking his head.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. I'm sure if you called St. Mungo's, they could run some tests and perhaps determine-"

"Why? So others can start casting her out? So that she can figure out that she'll never go to Hogwarts or learn how to use magic? To give her a reason to be different than everyone around her?" Ron fumed, keeping his voice quiet and out of range from the very child they were speaking of. Molly looked taken back by her son's reaction.

Ron blew out a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "look, Hermione and I know what this could mean. And we're preparing ourselves for it. We just want her to have the best childhood she can without others interfering and causing them to treat her differently. We don't want that to change," Ron sighed, causing his Mum to look slightly guilty.

"Ron, no matter what happens, she will still be my joyful granddaughter whom I love. _Nothing_ will change that. I'm sorry I made you think any different," Molly apologized, reaching out to rest her hand on Ron's forearm. She realized how she would have felt if this had been one of her own children. Knowing Ron was fiercely protective over Rose caused pride to swell within her.

"It's fine. Just a bit touchy about it is all," Ron commented, watching as Rose pulled out a large worm with her muddy fingers and gently cradled the creature in her small hands to the other side of the garden, carefully placing it safely in the dirt. Then returning to her place to keep digging. Ron smiled at the tot's caring nature, even for something as wriggly as a worm, "I'm going to try to get off early and pick Rose up to spend some extra time with her."

Molly nodded, wishing Ron a good day, before Ron Flooed to the Ministry.

* * *

On the following Saturday, Hermione and Ron hosted Rose's third birthday party at their new home. The property was filled with their family and friends. Many familiar faces who attended the wedding, also shared in Rose's birthday. Ron and Hermione focused on staying positive since Rose's actual birthday came and gone without a sign of magic. Ron held onto Hermione extra tightly that night. He knew visions of Rose being ridiculed, set apart, and out casted flooded her brilliant mind. Ron hated to admit that his positive outlook on this was dwindling as well, knowing that people were so much crueler to those who were different.

Yet, at Rose's birthday party, they were shown how much Rose was loved by the abundance of attendees, that they were able to blissfully set aside their worries. The guests had no idea what had been running through Hermione and Ron's minds the few days prior. The day was extremely busy as well, allowing the pair to kick their stressors further in the back of their minds. The abundance of people as well as clean up, even with magic, was exhausting. By the end of the night, Rose was exhausted and tucked into bed.

"I'm knackered, I don't understand why Mum has dinner every Sunday if she feels like this afterwards." Ron flopped on their bed, rubbing his hands over his face. He didn't even want to think about moving to change or brush his teeth. He told Hermione to head to bed while he finished cleaning up and securing the wards for the night.

He felt pressure grow on his abdomen, the bed creaking ever so slightly as he did so. Hermione began planting kisses on his jaw, slow and soft, trailing down to his neck.

"Tell me what you want, love," Hermione hummed, he moved his hands down to her thighs, which were spread to straddle him. She continued to pepper kisses across his skin, pausing every so often for a longer caress. Opening his eyes, he saw she was already dressed in a silky nightdress; one that caressed her breasts marvelously and revealed almost her entire leg, as the fabric barely covered the top of her thighs. Ron loved when she was in this kind of mood; a disposition only he got to see her in. She stayed on a sensitive part a hint longer and nibbled on his skin.

"Whatever you want..." she whispered seductively, leading her kisses to his broad shoulders, as she reached down between her legs to unclasp his trousers. Ron hummed at her touch, while she removed the fabric, leaving her to caress his manhood through his pants.

"Nothing? Well, I'm sure I could think of something…" Hermione began to slip her fingers under his shirt; her fingers fluttering over his toned stomach, before traveling lower beneath the next layer of fabric.

"A baby."

 _Shit._

That was not how he planned it.

He was going to bring up the topic casually, ease her into it. Maybe after a stroll on their property, while watching Rose frolic ahead of them. Perhaps they'd take another holiday up to the coast, where she seemed to be the most relaxed. Nothing like springing it on her now. Ron watched as she instantly paused her actions and raised her head to look Ron in the eye. Her brown orbs wide; surprise written across her face.

"What?" She whispered hoarsely, instantly sobered from her aroused state, knowing there was no going back on this. He couldn't very well tell her that he was joking and pretend he never said anything. The truth was out, and perhaps it was for the good. He really didn't want to wait much longer, and when had anything he planned actually worked perfectly? He reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear as he inhaled deeply to speak.

"I want a baby, Mione."

Hermione processed what her husband was asking for and she sat back on his thighs, still straddling him, but ceasing her actions. Her eyes were glistening and her brows were furled. Hermione was stunned at what Ron was speaking of.

Ron knew they had yet to discuss their future family outside Rose. Sitting up, he looked her in the eye, feeling the need to continue. Leaning back against the headboard, and pulling her with him, he did so.

"Rose is now three, we're married, we have our forever home, we're both at a good place in our careers. Mione, why not now? You know Rosie would love a younger sibling to play with; I mean, you've seen her with little Freddie… and I want to expand our family..." Ron trailed off, looking at his gorgeous wife contemplating his argument; still staring at him with glistening, brown eyes.

"What do you think?" Ron asked, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. He wasn't sure what she would say. A thought that concerned him was that she would only want Rose. After all, they had never talked about it before. Perhaps her last pregnancy had been stressful enough and she didn't want to relive the experience. After all, she had the final say in whether she wanted to get pregnant in the first place. He would never force her into something she didn't want. But, this was something he certainly wanted.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath, "Okay," she whispered, causing Ron to shake from his internal monologue. A smile crept on her face as she saw his surprised reaction.

"Okay, as in yes?" Ron asked, excitement filling his voice. She grinned wider and nodded her head.

"Yes. You're right, we're at a great spot in our lives. Perhaps we're a tad young, but we've matured from the war, and we already have Rose-" she was cut from voicing her thoughts as Ron crashed his lips to hers. She laughed and returned the enthusiastic kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and pulled back.

"You know I'm still on the potion..." Hermione spoke while Ron trailed kisses down her neck, and lavishing her collarbone, "It may take a few days for it to completely wear off so I can actually get pregnant."

He growled into her neck, causing her to moan and scoot closer on his lap feeling his hardness beneath her.

"Well, we'll just have to practice then," Ron glanced up seductively at his wife, feeling a shiver course through her body as he continued lower.

* * *

Ron had been sitting at his desk, reviewing a potential mission another squad had requested to execute in the coming weeks, when an owl came flying into his office. The creature stayed high above as it dropped the parcel on his desk, before hooting once and soaring from his office. Realizing it was his Mum's owl, he instantly opened the letter, thinking it must have been a request to swing by Diagonal Alley and bring something to his Mum's; something that he had done loads of times before. Yet, as his eyes scanned the letter, he immediately dropped what he was doing, jumped into his office's Floo and left for the Burrow.

"What happened?" Ron demanded, as soon as he stepped foot in the Burrow. His eyes scanned the room, viewing Rose on the couch, her lamb pulled close to her face, and her left arm covered with a towel and a large bag of ice. His mother was next to her, a few potions sitting on the low table.

A grin spread across the tot's face as she viewed her father, though the tear marks were still evident on her red face.

"Daddy!" She shouted, her voice croaky from crying. Ron rushed over to Rose, looking to his Mum who was shocked he was suddenly there.

"It was an accident. The girls were playing and Rose tumbled, and-"

The Floo roared to life again, "Molly? Is she okay?" Hermione asked, stepping from the Floo and viewing her family on the couch. Rose smiled at her Mum as well, raising her arm from the ice bag an inch before she set it back with a discomforting grunt.

"Oh, sweetheart. What happened?" Hermione asked, rushing over to their daughter.

"Victorie and Rose were playing in the yard. I looked away for a moment when Rose fell from the toy and landed on her arm. The poor dear was so upset. I checked, and she broke it. I've already mended it and given her a pain potion and one for swelling. She was a right trooper, weren't you, Rosie?" Molly explained, clearly flustered from the sudden rush of everything happening.

"Well, she looks to be much better now. Are you feeling better, Rosie?" Hermione asked, smiling gently at her daughter, and the tot grinned back at her and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Shit, Mum! Why weren't you watching her more closely! She could have really been hurt!" Ron fumed, obviously upset that she wasn't taking the situation more serious. Hermione and Molly both looked at Ron shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Ron, it was just an accident," Hermione reminded him calmly, watching Molly's awestruck face.

"Doesn't matter. You should have been more careful! What if she was hurt worse!" Ron suggested, waiting for his Mum to respond.

"I didn't mean to. I turned away for just a moment-" Molly uttered, attempting to form a coherent sentence.

"That's long enough for her to break her bloody arm!" Ron snapped back, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his sudden fury.

"Ron! Please!" Hermione scolded him. He stared at her hard for a moment, as she stared back, challenging him to say more. He released a frustrated sigh before moving to gently cradle Rose in his arms.

"Let's go home Rosie, it seems like it's been an eventful day." Ron paced over to the Floo with their daughter and disappeared in the green flames.

Hermione stared at the Floo where her husband had left. She was completely shocked about his behavior, and when she turned to look at her mother in law, she too seemed bewildered at her son's outburst.

"Molly, I'm sorry. You cared for Rose perfectly," Hermione assured her. The matriarch shook her head in disagreement.

"He was right. I wasn't watching them close enough. I'm lucky she wasn't hurt worse," Molly whispered. Hermione had never seen the matriarch look so crestfallen. Just perhaps after the war…

"It was an accident. Ron will see that too once he calms down. He's been very touchy of late. But, that gives him no reason to snap at you," Hermione explained, attempting to reassure the older woman. Molly wiped her hands on her apron, and stood without a word, shuffling to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, and shook her head, amazed at all that had happened in less than twenty minutes.

…

Upon returning to her home, she noticed Rose was lying with Ron on the settee, a bag of ice still propped on her injured arm. While the pair stared at the television that Ron had insisted they get for the house. One of her cartoon movies with a yellow talking bear was currently getting stuck in the window of his friend's house. A part that Rose always laughed at.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the pair on the sofa. Waiting for a response from her husband and his recent actions. She received a shrug of his shoulders before holding Rose tighter, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione sighed; obviously this was a talk they would have later.

"I'm presume you have this?" Hermione motioned to the situation. Ron nodded, and Hermione returned to the Ministry leaving Ron to sort out his emotions for later.

…

Hermione ended up working later than usual that night, figuring Ron might need some extra time to cool down, and possibly some one-on-one time with their daughter.

She entered the kitchen noticing Ron was setting the dishes to wash, dry, and put themselves away. As he turned to see her, he put up his hands in surrender.

"I've already had Mum over to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped, and I overreacted. Mum did everything right… and it was just an accident. Could've happened to any of us. I'm sorry," Ron explained, clearly a rehearsed speech, crossing his arms as Hermione took a breath in to speak.

"What was that about Ron? I know we're both protective over her, but, that was clearly-" Hermione asked, setting her items on the counter before moving closer to the tall redhead.

"Too much, I know. I just- I dunno," Ron sighed, wiping his face with one hand while the other stayed crossed over his chest.

Hermione nibbled on her lip for a few moments as the pair stood side to side in silence. "Does this have anything to do with her not showing any signs of magic?" Hermione whispered, hating that she was bringing it up again. But, also knowing that Ron had been acting off since they found out.

Ron emitted a large exhale, "Maybe. It's just- I have to be there for her. I wasn't for _years_ , and now that I am, I have to protect her and keep her safe and with this... I can't do that! I can't make her have magic or not be teased or anything!" Ron vented, realizing that he finally said what's been shaking him up on the inside. Hermione slipped her arm around his waist, hugging him to her.

"You know, I remember when she scraped her knee for the first time. It was much larger than what a first scrape should be. I hated that I couldn't keep her from falling, or from being hurt. Her tears almost killed me. But, I was still always there for her. I just realized I can't protect her from anything. And that's terrifying; but, I love and protect her for what I can, and be there for when things out of my control happen. Doesn't make it any easier, though." Hermione recalled, rubbing her hand along his side.

"I hate it," Ron said simply after a few moments of processing Hermione's statement.

"Me too."

"I bloody love you."

"I love you too," Hermione smiled, "I'm going to tuck Rose in." Ron nodded. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips, before exiting the room.

...

As Hermione entered the room, she noticed Rose's bluebell light was much brighter than it normally was when she was put to bed for the night. And instead of Rose being snuggled down in her bedclothes, she was sitting up, her lamb tucked into her arm, with her favorite book laid across her lap.

"Darling, why are you still up?" Hermione asked the tot, who looked surprised at her mum's presence. "It's bed time," Hermione slipped the book from Rose's lap, and set it on the top shelf of her bookshelf. She returned to the side of the bed, as Rose snuggled down and Hermione brought the covers to her chest, leaning forward to kiss her daughter.

"Goodnight, Rosie. I love you so much," Hermione whispered, stroking her hand over the tot's fiery curls.

"Night Mummy," Rose yawned, closing her eyes dutifully.

Hermione dimmed the bluebell, before slipping from the tot's room.

Hermione proceeded to get ready for bed, finally slipping into said object, when Ron made his way in.

"Did you forget to tuck Rose in tonight?" Hermione asked Ron, who looked at her curiously.

"Huh? No. She went to bed an hour ago, before you were home," Ron responded.

Hermione's eyebrows crinkled together, "when I went in to say goodnight, she was still up, looking at her book and her bluebell wasn't dimmed," Hermione explained.

"We read a story, I kissed her goodnight, dimmed the lights, and left," Ron recalled. Both Ron and Hermione stared at each other for a moment, not contemplating exactly what the unusual phenomena was.

"You don't think..." Ron began.

They both sprung from their positions, wands at the ready, and crept down the hallway where Rose's light was shining brightly from beneath her door.

"Her light was off when I came upstairs," Ron whispered behind her. Hermione nodded in her understanding. As they approached their tot's room, they heard Rose speaking aloud.

"Which one Lamby? Oh no, not that one."

"Maybe Mummy's? Or Rosie's?"

Her giggle was evident as they heard something bump against the wall toward the ceiling.

Hermione turned to look wide eyed at Ron, who nodded once before they pushed the door open.

The view was stunning, as Rose was sitting up in her bed, clearly talking to her lamb, while several books had been removed from the bookcase and were flying high in a circle above her. Several bumping into each other or the wall because of their speed. Her favorite one had zoomed down from its place and landed gently on her lap. However, as she took in her parents shocked faces, the books fell from their position, causing them to come raining down onto the floor. One headed straight for Rose's head, and before Ron could cast his charm, a magical glow appeared above her, acting as an umbrella, and cascading the book to the floor.

Hermione and Ron stayed staring at their tot, utterly amazed at the event they had witnessed.

"Rosie got book, Mummy! No putted it on high self," Rose giggled, patting the bed with her good arm, inviting her parents to join her, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another update for you all. I hope you're enjoying this story. Have I mentioned how much I enjoy hearing what you think? Please leave a review! They make my day! More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 5**

As Ron and Hermione returned to their bedroom, they stood there for a moment in silence. It was broken when Hermione sniffled once, and turned in to Ron, sobbing, as he encased her in his strong arms. Neither of them thought they'd have this kind of relief; that their daughter was magical, and now had no concerns about being a squib daughter of two Golden Trio members. After a few moments, Hermione pulled back, wiping her eyes, and laughing, looking up to Ron.

"There's no way that was her first time using magic," Ron chuckled, enthusiastic of the events of the night.

"I agree. Are there any other times you could think of?" Hermione asked, grinning widely as she bit her lower lip.

Ron thought for a moment, "I've been down to check the wards before and could have sworn I saw her light on, but, when I peek in, she's asleep."

"I've caught her with books I've put on the top shelf, but I just assumed you've been getting them down for her. Or that I had forgotten to put them up high," Hermione added.

"She used to get out of her crib... maybe she wasn't climbing out?" Ron suggested, as Hermione nodded her head.

"And I would bet a butterbeer that I locked the door that morning she walked in on us in the bathroom," Ron blushed.

"She could have been doing this for months now," Hermione stated, unable to remove the grin from her face.

"The little nipper's been hoodwinking us," Ron chuckled.

Hermione smiled, with tears in her eyes. "I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that sentence."

"Me either," Ron grinned crookedly, wrapping his arms around his wife, as she released a laugh; her relieved tears flowing with it.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I can stay home if you want," Ron spoke through the bathroom door as Hermione coughed and sputtered the contents of her stomach into the loo.

A moment later, he heard the toilet flush, and Hermione clear her throat before the sink turned on.

"I'm sure. Go to work. If I'm feeling better later, I'll pick Rose up from your Mum's," she replied behind the door. Ron thought about staying for a moment, but, then decided he'd just check in on her later; knowing that she'd only be irritated if he didn't do as she asked.

"Well, send an owl if you need anything. Feel better... I love you," Ron moved to collect Rose and make their way to the Floo. For the past week, Ron had been ill with some violent stomach bug, that left him incapable of leaving bed, let alone going to work or caring for anyone but himself, which had been limited. Luckily, Hermione was able to work from home for a few days, and help tend to the exhausted redhead. She made sure that Rose and herself were supplied with a potion, that had proved some effectiveness with preventing the stomach bug. Yet, despite her efforts, it looked as if Hermione had still managed to become ill. She had been terribly tired the last several days caring for both Ron and Rose. Then, she woke up yesterday feeling ill and looking pale, with this morning's addition of vomiting and lightheadedness.

Ron glanced back up the stairs once more before hearing his wife empty the contents of her stomach again. He grimaced, knowing there wasn't much he could do, as he hopped into the Floo and left for the Burrow.

...

Hermione wiped her mouth once more in the sink, just after she gained the use of her legs, which had turned into jelly during her sudden nausea spell. She breathed deeply through her nose, splashing cold water on her face to calm herself. She glanced up into the mirror and cringed, seeing her paled skin and tired eyes. Yet, as the moments ticked by, she began to feel much better. Hermione moved to the library downstairs and checked the calendar she kept in her desk. She clicked her tongue before moving into the Floo.

Twenty minutes later, she was in a room at St. Mungo's, waiting for the healer to arrive after her vitals had been taken from a nurse. Her hands laid in her lap, wringing in anticipation, as she absentmindedly checked the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time since she arrived. A few moments later, the door to the private room was opened.

"Hello, sorry for the wait," the healer smiled, a bit wider than for her usual patients.

Hermione looked up at the familiar voice, her jaw dropping in surprise, "Healer Clarke? What are you doing here?" The witch asked, knowing exactly what department of St. Mungo's she was in.

The woman smiled and closed the door behind her, moving to sit on the stool in front of Hermione, "Well, I realized about a year ago that I really wanted to be in the maternity ward. So, when a position opened up, I jumped at the opportunity! I'm sure you could imagine my surprise when your name appeared on my list of patients today. But first, how is dear Rose doing?" The Healer asked, clearly intent on hearing a positive answer.

"She's doing wonderfully. We actually caught her doing magic a few weeks ago; before we weren't sure if she had experienced any. But, by the level we witnessed, she's been practicing and keeping it from us," Hermione chuckled, then thought for a moment, "Do you think she could have been delayed because of her illness?"

"It's possible. Or the magic could have appeared with all the sudden change in her life," Healer Clarke explained.

"Right," Hermione nodded, "as I'm sure this will be as well."

Healer Clarke smiled, glancing down at the notes from Hermione's intake, "and how far along do you suspect you are?"

"Maybe a month? I haven't been keeping track of my monthlies lately... We hadn't actually had the idea of growing our family until a few weeks ago..." the witch explained, running a hand absentmindedly over her stomach.

"You're aware you can do this spell by yourself, right?" The Healer asked, as she swished her wand around Hermione's abdomen, muttering an incantation. Colorful light swirled around her stomach, while a warm, tingling sensation spread over her.

Hermione blushed, "yes, but, I know your emotions can affect the read and produce false positives or negatives. I didn't want to cause any disappointment... so I just want to be sure."

The healer removed her wand and sat back, grinning, "Well, no disappointment today. You're most definitely pregnant."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes glossing with tears, "really?"

The healer nodded, "and your estimate was a bit off. You're eleven weeks."

"Eleven?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, calculating she must have conceived around Valentine's Day. "But, my morning sickness just started a few weeks ago, and last time it was very early into the pregnancy."

"It's different for all women and can be very different with each pregnancy. Eleven weeks means, well assuming you want to since you asked for a Healer with Muggle and magical tendencies; you can have an ultrasound and hear baby's heartbeat," the healer suggested, having an enchanted quill write down the newfound information.

"I would love to! But...could I come back with Ron so he can hear too? He missed everything with my first pregnancy. I want to include him as much as possible with this one," Hermione explained.

"Of course, why don't you bring him in tomorrow and we'll do an ultrasound then. Let's get you started on your antenatal care. So you'll need to start on taking this position daily…"

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. She was having a _baby_. _Another_ baby. With her _husband:_ Ron. She nodded at the healer letting her know she was listening. Yet, her mind kept wandering to how excited Ron was going to be.

...

"Rosie, just please put on the shirt? I know daddy will love to see you in it," Hermione begged her daughter. Unfortunately just as she picked Rose up from the Burrow, she was hit by another nausea spell. Giving her less time to magically sew in the words onto the material. Then, her stubborn daughter decided she didn't like the color pink anymore and refused to wear the shirt her mother asked her to; despite the fact she had already chosen pink leggings and a pink tutu earlier that morning.

"I no wanna wear Mummy!" Rose whined, from across the room, knowing her mum would only snatch her and change her into the item.

"Please, just wear it for Daddy. Then you can take it off, and never have to wear pink again," Hermione tried, holding the item out as an offering to the tot, who stuck her nose up in the air.

"I no like pink. No pink!" Rose demanded, pointing at the shirt the very same color as her leggings.

"But, you're wearing pink. You liked pink this morning when you wanted to wear your tutu and leggings," Hermione attempted, her eyes widening when Rose decided her mother was right, and rapidly began removing her pink leggings, muttering to herself "no pink."

"Okay, okay. What if I made the shirt blue? You like blue. The color of your eyes?" Hermione asked, now feeling desperate that her only attempt to do something creative to tell Ron was backfiring on her horribly.

Rose paused for a minute, before continuing to remove her leggings, and declared, "no blue!"

Hermione heaved a sigh, knowing she was working herself up much more than normal.

"Rose, come here," Hermione commanded gently, lying the shirt in front of her. Rose had successfully removed her leggings and was now only in her knickers and tutu. She watched her Mum carefully as she slowly began moving toward her; her bare toddler tummy sticking out in front of her.

As Rose stood in front of her Mum, Hermione smiled, reaching up to tuck some unruly curls behind her daughter's ear.

"You know what this says?" Hermione asked the tot, pointing to the words on the shirt. Rose clearly had no idea, but, stared at them anyway.

"It says, 'big sister.' That's going to be you, Rosie."

Rose looked at Hermione again, unsure just what her mum was saying. "I'm going to have a baby. And you're going to be a big sister," Hermione smiled, seeing the recognition in Rose's eyes at the word she used.

"Baby! Baby, Mummy?" Rose gasped, looking at her Mum with extreme excitement.

"Yes, a baby. It'll be our baby; Daddy, and me, and you," the witch explained, "and we're going to tell Daddy about the baby with this shirt. So, will you please put it on?"

"Where's baby? I hold baby, and love baby. Baby Freddie!" Rose squealed.

"Well, baby has to grow for a bit first before we get to meet him or her," Hermione smiled, pleased that Rose was excited for the baby as well.

"I love baby!" Rose declared proudly.

At that very moment, the Floo burst into flames, and Ron stepped in, viewing the scene of his hardly dressed daughter standing in front of his kneeling wife, "Hey, Love. How are you feeling? Must be better since Rosie is here," Ron moved over closer as Hermione snatched the shirt from the ground and stood suddenly. Ron quirked an eyebrow at her strange reaction, before kissing her in the cheek.

"I feel great, actually. Well, now that I know what's causing it," Hermione smiled, passing him the small pink shirt. He continued to eye her suspiciously as he opened the item to view it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" His eyes roved over the stitched writing.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes snapping up from the clothing; dazed by the announcement and wanting to ensure he heard correctly.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione beamed, a laugh escaping her; amused by the flash of emotion on Ron's features.

"But we-we only started trying what: a few weeks ago? How can that be?" Ron rambled, running a hand through his hair and was sorting through his befuddled brain to put the pieces together.

"Turns out I was already expecting when we decided to start trying," Hermione explained, resting a hand on her seemingly flat belly; which was actually growing steadily, just going unnoticed by the pair. She was still stuck grinning like the day Ron had proposed or the few moments after Rose was born.

All the sudden, Ron was over to her in a flash. He picked his bride up and laid her rapidly and rather inelegantly on the couch, kissing her firmly. Hermione returned the kiss, yet, frantically scrambled to her elbows when she felt Ron's hand lifting her blouse up, and lowering his head to join his hands.

"Ron! Rose is here! What are you-" Hermione was reprimanding her husband when she realized just what the redhead was doing.

"Hey, little one," Ron whispered to Hermione's stomach, spreading his large freckled hand across her skin. He slid it over to place a few feather light kisses before speaking again; eyes focused completely on Hermione's just visible bump.

"I'm so excited to meet you. You've got the best Mum in the world, and I'm going to try to be the best dad." He dropped a few more tender kisses while Hermione looked on amazed. He gently caressed her skin with a few strokes of his fingers.

Hermione knew in the past she'd have laughed at how cheesy Ron was being. But, as she saw the love and light in his eyes as he spoke to their child she was growing, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by how lucky she was. A few tears slid down her face.

 _Damn pregnancy hormones._

"Daddy! I gonna be big seester!" Rose cheered, now brought out of her watching state and eager to become involved in the situation. She rushed to join her parents. The couple chuckled at their thrilled daughter. Ron brought her up to sit on his lap, and leaned back down to continue speaking.

"And the most wonderful, bright, and stubborn, big sister there is, little one," Ron laughed placing another kiss on Hermione's stomach.

"We talk to baby?" Rose asked, looking skeptically at her mum's exposed abdomen.

"The baby is in mummy's tummy Rose. Baby will stay safe in there until they're ready to be born," Hermione explained to her three year old, smoothing down her curls. She adjusted her blouse to lay smoothly just under her bra as Rose still stared at Hermione's belly.

"Baby is in mummy's tummy? ... Mummy have tummy ache?" Hermione grinned at her first born, so excited to observe her curious daughter's reactions as she grew and when her little sibling would arrive. She would be the best big sister.

"Oh, sweetheart. Babies grow in mummy's tummies. The baby will keep growing until they're ready to come out. Then we'll have a little baby to feed, and wash, and cuddle. The baby's not giving me a tummy ache, love. Not right now, at least," she smiled.

Rose nodded her head as she took in Hermione's explanation.

"Do you want to speak to the baby too?" Ron asked Rose who nodded her head softly; her curls bouncing along with the bobs. Ron took her hand and guided it to Hermione's small bump.

"Hi baby," she whispered shyly, looking up to her parents to make sure she was doing it correctly. Ron and Hermione nodded in encouragement and shared a loving gaze as Rose looked back down at her mum's exposed skin.

"I gonna be big seester! We play and eat chocolate fwogs with daddy!" Rose giggled, wrapping her arms around Hermione's abdomen, "I wuv you baby!" she squealed.

Hermione glanced over to Ron who was grinning back happily. She could hardly believe this was a moment actually happening in her life. Ron seemed to share the same look, as he leaned toward her and placed a solid kiss on her lips.

…

Later that night, Hermione and Ron laid in their bed; Ron's hand spread wide over Hermione's slightly protruding stomach.

"I'm so excited," Ron grinned crookedly, gently brushing his fingers across her skin, causing a shiver to run through her.

"Me too. And to be already this far along without us knowing anything. Seems odd to me, but, I'm so thankful we're doing this together," Hermione turned on her side, sliding closer to her husband, as he pulled her to him with his strong arm.

"I have another appointment tomorrow, and I want you to come with me," Hermione wound her arm up his chest and brushed her hand along his copper stubble.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Ron asked, cautious of why Hermione had asked him to join her.

"Everything's fine. I just know you weren't able to be there for Rose's appointments, and I think you'll appreciate being at this one," Hermione whispered, not telling him what exactly he would hear at the appointment the next day.

Ron exhaled, recalling the fact that he missed so much with Rose, "Yea. Okay, I want to come."

"Good. Now, I would like to properly celebrate our good news. What do you say, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked seductively, as she moved to kiss his neck, working her way up to his lips.

Ron moved his hands to wrap around Hermione's waist as she met his lips with hers, kissing him passionately. A few moments later, he broke the embrace.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, slightly breathless from their heated embrace. Ron's ears began to turn red before he managed to get the question out.

"Is it okay if… I mean, is… erm, it going to hurt the baby?"

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched, as she deciphered what Ron was asking, "You mean is having sex going to hurt the baby?" Hermione clarified, earning her an embarrassed nod from Ron.

Hermione chuckled, "Ron we've been doing this since we've been married and the baby's been there since February. I think it's a little late to be worrying. It is completely harmless since I have a healthy pregnancy. Besides, I would never do anything to hurt our baby. You know that Ron," Hermione sobered toward the end.

"I know that. I just- I guess I just wanted to make sure, is all," Ron fumbled, wanting to be clear that he trusted Hermione completely. A relieved look crossed her face.

"Good. And it's supposed to relieve stress, which is supposed to make the pregnancy easier," Hermione whispered, as she reached down to start removing Ron's pants. A grin spread across his face.

"Well, then, I'll be happy to help."

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Ron," Healer Clarke spoke warmly as she shook his hand.

"You as well. Though Hermione didn't really tell me what is happening at this appointment," Ron shrugged, as he wearily looked at the machines in the room.

The healer raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"He knows about the baby, just not what we'll be doing here today," Hermione clarified, as the healer nodded.

"Then this shall be a fun surprise," Healer Clarke smiled, "Hermione go ahead and lay back on the bed and lift up your shirt for me."

Hermione did as the woman asked, who was sending one of the Muggle machines over to the side of Hermione's bed, "Ron, you can take a seat on the other side,

Hermione folded up her blouse, displaying her barely there bump. Ron watched carefully as Hermione looked up at him, covering the small distance to hold his hand. He seemed to relax a bit once her hand was firmly in his, letting out a nervous breath.

Healer Clarke smiled at the couple, casting a warming charm on a squirt bottle, before depositing a large amount of gel across Hermione's exposed abdomen. Ron watched the healer's movements carefully, still wary of the Muggle practice.

"Alright, let's see what we can find today," Healer Clark hummed, as she moved a small device around Hermione's belly.

A few moments later, an image appeared on the screen of the Muggle device the Healer was using. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand as he gasped at what he saw.

Their baby.

A very tiny, slightly blurry, black and white image of their baby was displayed on the machine's monitor. It was moving, wiggling almost, In it's home.

"Merlin," Ron breathed, watching in awe at the display, before tearing his eyes away when he heard Hermione giggle. She was looking up at him, tears in her eyes, clearly amazed as well.

"Now, let's hear the heartbeat," the healer swished her wand, and the room filled with the sound of a strong, thumping heartbeat.

"Very strong, indeed!" the woman smiled, nodding toward the quill, keeping careful notes of the appointment.

"That's our baby," Ron whispered, staring into Hermione's eyes.

"It is," Hermione agreed, and before she could say anything else, her lips were met with her husband's.

The room continued to be filled with the heartbeat for a few moments longer. Then Healer Clarke removed her devices, and sent them to be sterilized and put away.

"Ultrasound shows you're eleven weeks along as well. And an extremely healthy heartbeat," Healer Clarke smiled, washing her hands after waving her wand to clean off Hermione's stomach. "I'd like to see you back here in a few weeks, to check baby's progress and just a bit after that, we'll be able to determine the sex."

...

The pair left the maternity ward as discreetly as possible, slipping into a separate, and luckily empty corridor before Ron pulled Hermione to the side, and embraced her with a kiss.

"That was bloody amazing," Ron sighed, winded with his excitement.

"So, it was a good surprise?"

Ron thought for a moment, "Second best," he decided.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "second best?"

Ron chuckled, brushing a piece of hair behind his wife's ear, "Yea, second. The best was when you came back into my life, and brought Rose with you."

Hermione pushed up onto her toes and embraced Ron once more, ecstatic for their future.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally posting an update! Thanks for sticking with this story. I truly hope you like this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions! Thank you so much for the support and don't forget to drop a review!**

 **More to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 6**

The next week, Ron was still on cloud nine, after finding out about their new addition to the family. He and Hermione were still ecstatic at their news, celebrating any time they had the chance. Rose was also thrilled at the idea of being a big sister, or rather by having a baby in the house. However, her concept of time was not faring well, as for the first week she asked at least six times a day when the baby would be there. With much conversation, they were able to dwindle it down to twice a day by the time they hosted dinner the following Friday night.

Hermione was hesitant to tell the family, knowing that she was still a little early in the pregnancy to announce the news. But, since their daughter knew, and unfortunately didn't know how to keep a secret, they decided they could share their news with the family. So, after making up a creative excuse to get out of the scheduled Sunday dinner, they hosted one at their house for that Friday night.

The family had been making light conversation, unsure why the youngest of the Weasley men and his wife would intentionally have the entire family over just a few weeks after Rose's third birthday party. Bets had been placed on news about the trial, Hermione moving her career, or, for those who already knew but promised to keep it a secret, their announcement that Rose had shown signs of magic. Molly had been fretting about Ron taking on a challenging position or something that would bring yet more danger to her son's life.

By the time dessert rolled around, hardly anyone could wait any longer.

"So, out with it," George spoke up, holding his son like a champ, "why've you called us all together?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Hermione had been hesitant to say anything before she was past the three-month mark, but, Ron could hardly contain his excitement and wanted to tell the family. Hermione knew this was completely new to him, and she didn't have the heart to make him wait... Besides, she was just over a week away from that more secure time. To keep the news from spreading before they had the chance, Rose had purposefully spent time away from the large family. She reached over to link fingers with his; a smile almost split his face.

"Well...Hermione's expecting a baby," he spoke confidently, that primal feeling; the thrill of knowing he helped create another life, coursed through him. The family burst into celebration, chaos spreading as many of the family members went to congratulate the couple. Harry gathered Rose, as she jubilantly announced she was a "big seester." Molly wiped away tears of joy, thanking whatever existence that was out there for finally giving the pair something worth celebrating.

"Mum?" Ron asked, after the excitement had died down and she had yet to say anything. She looked through her tears to see Hermione and Ron looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Oh, you two," Molly chuckled, making her way over the pair. She placed her hands on either side of his face.

"My baby boy!" Molly sniffed, before smacking a kiss to his cheek.

"Merlin, Mum," Ron chuckled, as his face grew a reddish tint; his smile never leaving his face.

"And you," Molly began, before moving over to Hermione, "You're already a wonderful mother. Congratulations, my dear girl. Another baby!" Molly wrapped the witch in her warm embrace, pecking a kiss to her cheek as well.

As the night dwindled down, they discussed the new family members getting ready to join the family.

"Fleur is due in June, Ginerva, the first of December. When are you due, Hermione?" Molly asked, as she was relaxing after the meal; something that never happened due to the fact family meals were always served at her home.

"The beginning of November, according to the Healer. We just found out a few days ago," Hermione responded, grinning widely at Ron, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Rose seems quite taken with the idea, too," Arthur chuckled, recalling Rose's excitement a bit earlier. She had been playing "babies" since the announcement was made and she had adamantly told each aunt and uncle that she was going to be a big sister.

"She's thrilled. Been talking about it since Hermione told her. Which is why she's been with us for the past few days," Ron grinned, beaming with pride at his daughter.

"You might have to have twins; one for the pair of you, one for Rose to have to herself," George chuckled, as he patted little Freddie's back, causing the young babe to burp loudly.

The family laughed as well, while more tea and biscuits were passed around.

"And you've told your parents?" Molly asked, currently receiving he baby doll that Rose was passing to her, upside down and dressed haphazardly.

"Yes. They mentioned they were going on a small trip at the end of the week, so we had them over to share the news. Mum was in tears and Dad was thrilled as well," Hermione looked around her den, taking in all the support she gained from her family. "I must say, it's very overwhelming. Last time was so different… going through this alone..." Hermione paused, swallowing the dry lump in her throat, "It was very difficult. I'm so pleased it's different this time."

Ron squeezed her shoulders, rubbing his large hand comfortingly against her arm. The family smiled at the witch, before busying themselves to give her a moment to calm her emotions. Ron leaned toward her ear, nuzzling closely to her skin. He whispered, "me too, love," before pecking her gently on her cheek.

* * *

Several days later, Ron walked into the den, noticing Hermione and Rose were seated in the middle of the room; his daughter's toys spread about from use that morning. Hermione was facing the tot, her back toward him.

"Okay. Once more," Hermione instructed, tucking her daughter's wild curls from her face.

"Mummy!" Rose whined, clearly tired of doing what her mother asked, "No more. Play pwease!" She looked at her mother with her jeweled eyes.

Hermione gave a small grin to her daughter, keeping her spirits up, "Just one more time, then we'll play... I promise Rosie." She swallowed before repeating her mantra of the morning, "So, when you meet another child you'll say..." Hermione prompted.

"Hi! I'm Rosie! Wanna be my fwiend?" Rose asked genuinely.

Hermione's eyes became moist, and she smiled at the tot, "very good, Rosie."

Rose grinned in satisfaction, "We play _now_ , Mummy?"

Hermione nodded, causing her daughter to squeal in delight, racing over to set up a tea party for her animal toys.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked softly, startling Hermione as he entered the room.

Hermione was hoping Ron didn't hear anything, but, by the look on his face, she knew he had.

"Just teaching Rose how to introduce herself. To make friends," Hermione explained quietly, watching as she set up her toys in a circle.

Ron observed Hermione carefully, noting how she was wringing her hands, and her eyes seemed glossier than usual...

"She'll make loads of friends, love," Ron reassured. He had no concerns of their daughter not making friends. She was more social than he was.

Hermione managed a small smile, "I'm not so sure. Children can be so cruel."

Ron thought about his wife's words; unsure where they were coming from. He knew Hermione didn't have many friends during her childhood, nor at Hogwarts. Perhaps it was worse than he originally thought.

"Rose is very friendly. She knows how to share -well… she's working on it. She is kind to everyone she meets... I see nothing for her to be teased about," Ron shrugged.

"What if they make fun of her red curls? Or that she likes to read? Or that she doesn't pronounce her words correctly?" Hermione fumed, tears slipping from her eyes. She wiped furiously at them, hating that she was being so emotional. Shaking her head, she muttered, "It's just the hormones."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder, helping her up, and into the kitchen; taking them further away from their daughter and a more private area for Hermione.

"Loads of kids like to read now, and I reckon none of them can say their words right," Ron rubbed her shoulders and brought her into a hug. She sniffled slightly, and rested her head on his chest. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "If you rather, we can wait until next enrollment to take her."

Hermione shook her head, stepping back from his hold, "No. That will just make it worse. She needs to be ready for school, and that means she needs socialization and academics. Waiting longer will just make it harder for her," Hermione explained, wiping her eyes as Ron watched on.

"Mione," he began carefully, "if this is something from when you were in school, we can talk about it," he suggested, resting his hand on her forearm.

"I'm sure it's just the hormones," Hermione chuckled halfheartedly.

Ron knew better, and he gave her a look showing so.

She looked down at it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"It wasn't a secret I didn't have friends growing up," she whispered, almost ashamed to be saying so, "I was just so different, and the other kids saw that and preyed on it. Didn't help that I was the only child in my entire family. No cousins, no siblings..." Ron moved his hand down to link their fingers together. She managed a brief smile at the action, before wiping another tear. She glanced up at their daughter, who was becoming slightly irritated that he teddy kept falling down from its sitting position. She lectured it, while pointing out her lamb could sit just fine for their tea party.

"I got used to it for a bit. Built up a shield and focused more on my studies than making friends… It was so lonely," her voice cracked, as she took a shuttering breath, "I won't have Rose go through what I did. She deserves better than that," Hermione spoke fiercely, though the tears still stained her face.

Ron sighed, "Love. You deserved better too. That should have never happened to you. Just give me names, and I'll make them sorry for ever having a laugh at you," Ron demanded gently.

Hermione's lips raised in a smirk, "You were one of them once, darling," Hermione reminded him. He blushed, hating that he had ever hurt her, and knew it was many more times than he ever wished.

"You're right. That was before I pulled my head out of my arse and realized that you're bloody amazing, and that I'm in love with you," he paused, making sure she understood him, he reached to cradle her face in his hands, "Rose is social. She's the sweetest, most brilliant child I've ever met. She's brave, and strong, and kind. She's half of you and half of me. If we can get through what we did, she'll be able to do anything," Ron comforted his wife.

Hermione squeezed herself to his middle tighter.

"She'll do wonderfully tomorrow. And I know you'll feel a lot better after her first day is over."

Hermione took a deep breath. Knowing Ron was right.

* * *

The next morning, Ron and Rose were enthusiastic about the tot's first day of nursery school. Rose insisted she wore her pink tutu and her polka dotted wellies, ever though there was not a drop of rain was planned that day. She wore a large bow in her bright curls, and spoke nothing but how she was going to big girl school. Hermione wasn't sure how she would make it through the day. She was already very worried about Rose; wouldn't it get worse once she was actually out of her sight? Despite her thoughts, she put on her bravest smile for her daughter.

Hermione borrowed her Dad's car to take the trio to the nursery school. Rose jabbered on and on the whole way. At seeing Hermione's white knuckles on the wheel, Ron reached over to the witch's thigh resting his large hand reassuringly on it. She glanced over and gave him a small smile as she released a nervous breath.

A few moments later, Hermione pulled into the lot in front of a beautiful building with many windows. The garden in full bloom of every flower imaginable.

"We're here darling," Hermione announced, attempting at her sing song voice. Though her insides were twisting with anxiety. She put on a chipper face and took another breath. They got out of the car, and began pacing up the walkway as Rose was hand in hand with her parents. As they approached the building closer, Rose began to slow down, and then stopped completely. She moved in front of Ron's legs, who had paused, waiting for Rose.

"Daddy, up?" Ron noticed the anxious look on Rose's face. He did as she requested, shooting a glance toward Hermione, who apparently had also noticed their daughter's behavior.

"You're going to have so much fun, Rosie," Ron spoke, attempting to excite the child about her school once more, "I can't wait to hear all about your new friends."

The family made their way into the building, and were directed to the Firefly room, where Rose would be.

"Hello! Welcome," a perky young woman greeted as they approached the desk, quickly registering the looks on the family's face, "first day?"

Hermione nodded and looked up to see Ron's stone face, while Rose looked warily past the woman, and into the classroom, "Yes. Rose Weasley. We enrolled her a few weeks ago. I have an extra set of all her paperwork with me, if you need it," Hermione clarified. She was always as prepared as possible.

"No need. We have everything we need, and Rose is officially checked in," the woman looked to Rose, still being held protectively in her father's arms, "Are you ready for your first day of nursery school, Rose?" The woman asked in a kind, soft voice.

Rose's vision snapped back to the woman, instead of the room behind her. Tears welled in her eyes as she formed her answer, "No."

Ron felt his throat become dry and stomach twist in knots as he heard his young daughter's voice sounding so upset. It wasn't like her tantrums, or even when she was hurt.

She was _scared_.

"Rosie, of course you're ready. We've been talking about it for weeks, sweetheart," Hermione cooed, teaching up to tuck some curls behind her ear. Rose shook her head, the tears pooling over her lids to drop onto her face. Her lip wobbled as Hermione realized this was not going to be an easy task.

"No," Rose cried, turning to wrap both of her little arms around Ron's neck. Her body shook with small sobs, as Ron set his jaw to keep his emotions under control. He rested his large hand on her quivering back for comfort.

Hermione turned to the woman, who gave them a sympathetic smile, "It looks as if we'll need a few moments," the witch explained, slightly embarrassed at the hold up.

"Of course. The first day is hard on all the children. Take as much time as you need. You're both welcome to bring her in, too. Sometimes it's just the exposure with Mum and Dad to calm the little lass down, so you can leave," she smiled genuinely.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed. They turned and walked back toward the entrance, finding a small waiting area that was empty at the moment.

The pair sat with their daughter still in Ron's arms for a few moments longer. After the tears had calmed, Rose lifted her head to look around the unfamiliar place.

"Heya Rosie Posie. Better now?" Ron asked, placing a kiss to her forehead. The tot looked at him with massive, glossy, eyes, before shaking her head negatively. Ron sighed.

"Rose," Hermione began, causing the tot to turn toward her Mum, "I know it is scary going someplace you haven't been before. And it's exciting until you actually see it, and when you actually go, you're scared."

Hermione took a deep breath, as Ron watched on, Noticing that she looked quite pale, and he had to wonder if she was attempting to manage her morning sickness at the same time as encouraging their daughter.

"And it's okay to be scared. I'm scared of things too. So is Daddy-"

"Spwiders?" Rose piped in, questioning her Mum.

Hermione released a chuckle, as did Ron. Realizing that the few times spiders had been involved in their home, or even the stories Rose would have read to her; he had done a really botched job of hiding his fear.

"Yes, like spiders, love. But, Daddy doesn't run from them, does he? Daddy's brave and takes on those spiders! We need to do the same thing here," Hermione leaned a bit closer to the pair, as Ron gently gave a reassuring squeeze to his daughter. "We've got to go in and try it out. See what they do. Read some books. Play with toys. Make friends. It's scary, but, you've got to be brave my little one. Do you think you can try being brave, Rosie?"

Rose reached up to her face that was becoming less red by the moment, and wiped away another few tears that sprang loose. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"That's our girl," Hermione grinned, and leaned in nose to nose with the tot.

"I love you so much," Hermione whispered, even Ron could hear the passion in her voice. Rose managed a smile back and rubbed her nose against Hermione's.

"Wuv you Mummy."

The three returned to outside the classroom, deciding that Hermione would take Rose in for a bit to get her acclimated. Ron stayed outside, watching as Rose clung tightly to Hermione's hand, yet, still managed to be brave and try out what her parents wanted.

The pair entered the room, Ron hung back, not following them in.

"Are you coming?" Hermione whispered, trying not to alert their daughter who was currently observing her new surroundings.

"I think I'll stay out here a bit. You go in without me," Ron replied, clearing his throat and stepping backwards. Hermione nodded, and continued into the room.

Ron continued around the wall to another set of windows, allowing those from outside the classroom to look in; specifically designed for parents who wanted to check in on their child without alerting them of their presence.

He watched in as Hermione crouched down beside Rose, bringing up some blocks and beginning to stack them, just as they did at home. Rose watched on with wide eyes scanning the room. Her hand calmed tightly to Hermione's shoulder; the other clutching her lamb to her chest.

Ron wasn't sure how long he stood there watching. Rose was not transitioning easily. Yet, Ron still stayed behind. Feeling a slightly sick sensation in his stomach. He hated to admit it, but, leaving Rose when she was scared like she was, was making him slightly nauseous himself. He shoved his hands inside his trouser pockets, and moved to the side a bit, earning him a better view to the pair, who were now speaking with a few other children. Ron shifted his weight on his feet and crossed his arms. He felt restless. But, his eyes never left the view on the room.

...

"I think we can go now," Hermione whispered, shaking Ron from his focus on the room. Rose was now sitting in a circle with her lamb; the little girl who she was with earlier, sitting next to her. The entire class with singing some muggle children's song.

"If we leave now, we have an hour to grab a bite before we have to pick her up," Hermione sighed, reaching over to twine her arm with Ron's; tugging his out of his pocket, and slid her fingers between his.

"You think she'll be okay?" Ron questioned, glancing down to his wife.

She gave him a small smile, "I think she's better. Just took some time to adjust, is all. I think you needed some time as well."

Ron grimaced, hating that his emotions were shown so easily, "She just looked so scared. I hate her feeling that way."

"It's only the first day. It will get better as she gets used to the routine. Eventually, she'll love it," Hermione explained, pulling Ron away from the window and over to the exit, "Besides, I was scared a bit too. My little girl being away from her family. I can't imagine how I'll be when she goes to Hogwarts. Luckily we have years before that happens."

Ron's stomach gave another twist as they exited the building. He agreed with Hermione's words, and felt her lean in a bit closer to him. He slid his arm around her shoulders, and gave a squeeze to her.

…

"Mummy! Daddy!" Rose cheered, as she ran toward her parents with a massive grin.

Hermione picked the tot up, loving the warm embrace her daughter gave her, "Did you have a good time, love?"

"Yes! We play! And sing! And paint! I have fun!" Rose jumped in her Mum's hold, leaning over in her happy recollection of the day to her father, who took the squirmy girl in his arms.

"Looks like you had loads of fun," Ron chuckled, pleased that it had gone smoothly once they left.

"So fun, Daddy!" Rose squeaked. As they made their way to the car, Rose chatted on about her fun "day" at school. During this Ron and Hermione's eyes met, both realizing they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?"

Ron looked at his wife who was currently adjusting her skirt over her tiny pregnant belly. They were attempting to keep the news of her expecting within the family for as long as they could. She was now weeks past the three month mark, but, she still worried. With the trial today, she would be in the judgement of the public eye.

"You'll have your cloak on, won't you? That will hide a bit," Ron suggested, knowing that she didn't look like she was growing a tiny human inside of her to the outside onlooker. However, she did look a tad larger than she usually did. It only took one spectator to start the blaze.

"Yes. But, it gets dreadfully warm in there and I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it through the whole time with it on. At least in my office I can hide behind my desk…" she turned again, adjusting another part and magically expanding the waist as she muttered to herself.

Ron approached her from behind, sliding his hands around her stomach. "Would it be the worst thing if the magical world found out?" He questioned, leaning his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione paused and looked at his reflection in the mirror; her mouth sliding into a small smile, "I just wanted to keep it between us for a bit longer. Before the papers start questioning if the baby is yours or some Muggle's off the street or if they're a squib or magical before the little one is even born."

"Yea, okay. I get it. Luckily, all the important people know whose this little guy is." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron's words.

"Little guy? You're already making predictions?" Hermione chuckled.

Ron nodded his head against her shoulder, "Well find out in a few weeks anyways…I have a feeling it's a boy. Something big, ya know? I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with me really wanting a son." Ron gently brushed his hand over her growing belly.

Hermione had to smile at Ron, she watched him in the mirror. His hands were caressing her, now larger, bump as he gazed down at it lovingly.

"Well, we better get going. I'd rather not be late for this."

…

The trial dragged on for several hours. McLaggen's father had hired some great Magical solicitors who were fighting his case severely. They claimed he had been manipulated into the scheme and was truly innocent on all charged; even when McLaggen had admitted to every crime he was accused of. Both Ron and Hermione were infuriated by this, knowing just how manipulative both Lavender and McLaggen could be.

"Auror Ronald Weasley is called to the stand," a loud voice boomed. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand before he stood and left her. He made his way down the stairs and into the pit where he was to give his statement. He began to repeat what Britton and him had discussed when preparing for this moment. They wanted to hear what Ron had to say about everything. As he sat in the chair, with all the eyes of the crowded room were on him, he felt suddenly nervous. He gave the outwardly appearance of staying calm, as his heart pounded; his eyes frantically searching for Hermione's.

As they locked, he took a deep breath. He hated talking about what happened; knowing none of it could be taken back or altered. Yet, he knew if he didn't speak, it was possible McLaggen wouldn't get the punishment he deserved. Hermione gave a gentle nod and a small, reassuring smile. He knew exactly who he was doing this for.

"Auror Weasley, would you please give your short statement on the matter in which we are gathered here for today?"

Ron cleared his throat, "Yes, sir," He looked around the room, "We're all here today because Mr. McLaggen has confessed to the crimes committed against my wife and I. Several of his actions were illegal, all immoral, and ultimately the reasons why he is sitting in front of you all."

Ron took another breath, feeling the strength he needed to do what he needed, "However poor his actions were legally, his actions were far worse for my family and I, personally. His tampering of private post kept the love of my life and I away from each other for three years. Ultimately tampering and keeping the information from me that I was going to be a father. His decision to poison an Auror pushed him past the limits of some school time rivalry, into a crime against the ministry, also causing further strain to my private life."

He hardened further, finally looking toward McLaggen for a few moments. "This man has confessed to the crimes presented before him. He knows there's no hiding from what he's done. He was a willing participant who completely altered many lives for years. I didn't know I had a daughter... didn't get to meet _my daughter_ for _two and a half years,_ because of his actions. Some say he should have parole and restraint. Some say Azkaban. I just ask, for the person who has altered the lives of so many for _years_ , to never have the chance to do it again; whatever that may be. Thank you."

An eerie silence was upon the room full of people. As the man with the booming voice spoke to the room, Ron glanced back up to Hermione who was dabbing at her eyes, and brimming with pride.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember me? I'm terribly sorry this took me so long to produce. I could give you all my excuses. But, I doubt you'd care to hear them. However, I have been working on this since the day after posting the last chapter. Busy times my friends.**

 **Anyway, I hope you managed to enjoy this choppy chapter. More things are coming... Please let me know what you think! Thank you for all the support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 7**

"Well done. Thanks for everything," Ron shook Kensington's hand firmly.

"Yes, thank you so much. I cannot tell you how grateful we are for your help," Hermione shook his hand as well, her other having her cloak draped across her arm in from of her torso.

"I hardly did anything. Ron's little speech in there got McLaggen his time in Azkaban. Even if it's the lower level. He probably couldn't handle the real stuff up top. In a few years he'll be out anyways and on our parole list," Kensington spoke, grinning widely, in a way neither of them had seen before.

"Well, don't think we aren't thankful." Hermione assured the Auror. The man smiled before being called by the reporters for an interview.

Ron slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders and squeezed her to him. He kissed the crown of her head as she snuggled into his embrace. After a moment, she pulled away.

"Let's go home."

The pair grinned at each other before he took her hand and headed toward the Floo entrances. Ron felt more relaxed than he had in weeks, thanks to the two people responsible for ruining several years of his life going to Azkaban. He was sure Hermione felt it as well, as her smile was still gracing her lips, while they paced away. She adjusted her cloak in front of her growing belly as they rounded the corners, noting the onlookers that peered at them curiously.

* * *

"And then, most importantly, there's me and your Mum, and Rose. You'll hear her called Rosie. I think Mummy did a wonderful job choosing her name. I'm sure she'll choose a great one for you too." Hermione woke up to the sound of Ron's voice and her baby bump exposed to the cooler night air. A warm hand brushed across it.

"Rosie's going to be a lovely big sister. It's all she talks about." He chuckled, "I'm sure Mummy won't let her have you from the start -you see, Rose is a bit eager- but, when you are old enough you'll play together for hours. And your Nana Jean will just adore you. Now you have to remember, Mummy doesn't have any siblings, so Nana only has Papa, Mummy, and Rosie to call her own. She was thrilled when we told her. And Papa is going to dote on you as well. He has a special place in his heart for his girls... kind of like I do... but, I'm sure he'll enjoy having a grandson as well," Ron continued.

"Ron?" Hermione croaked, opening her eyes to the pitch dark that their room was coated in.

"Oh, hey," Ron shifted up, now leaning on his elbow, still in his position close to her belly.

"What are you doing?" She yawned. This baby had her constantly running to the loo, as her bladder had seemed to be Baby's favorite thing to pounce on. She hardly ever got close to a full night's sleep.

"Just telling Baby about the family. We've gone over all their aunts and uncles, cousins, grandparents, and great grandparents, and us of course, and-"

"And, you decided to do this at," Hermione glanced her blurry eyes at the clock, "three in the morning because..." Hermione yawned again, leaving the question open for him to answer.

Ron sighed heavily, "couldn't sleep," he mumbled, running his hand over their growing child, and tenderly kissed the skin of her belly before lowering her nightshirt over it. It had been several weeks since the trial had ended. The next morning the Weasleys were once again plastered across the front covers. This time, stating more positive, and unusually accurate, statements about the pair being pregnant. Neither of them enjoyed this, but, Hermione was now able to walk around without something constantly covering their growing child.

"What's wrong? Nightmares?" Hermione had known him well enough to realize nightmares may always scar their sleep.

Ron shook his head, pulling himself up the bed, joining her again, and meeting her eye to eye.

"Never fell asleep," Ron nibbled his lip, "there's something I want to tell you, but, it'll probably make you lose some sleep too." Ron explained.

Hermione inhaled deeply, hoping that she'd be able to fall asleep quickly, yet, at Ron's words, she was fully awake.

"What is it?"

He sighed huskily, reaching up to rub his eye, "There's a case I think Kingsley wants me to lead. I've planned it all out, and we've gone over it several times, and he's hinted that he wants me to lead it."

Hermione sat up, as her eyes widened, "You're going on a mission?" She croaked, her eyes searching his face.

"It's not official, which is why I haven't said anything. But, yeah, they want me to lead it. I find out tomorrow for sure."

Hermione's stomach instantly knotted, "but you haven't been on a mission in months! I thought- "

"I know. The other missions had been handled by fellow Aurors. This one..." Ron thought for a moment, before deciding what he would divulge to his wife, "a girl went missing months ago. A muggle. She was only nineteen and we know who has her. Same bastard we've been trying to get for over a year. He has some sort of plan that we just can't crack. Not to mention we've just now found where he's at. We don't know why he needs her, or if she's alive. But, whatever it's for, it's not good. Kingsley wants me on the case. And-"

"And you want to go," Hermione finished for him. He closed his mouth and looked at his wife.

"As an Auror it's difficult to be so close and let it slide right through my grip when I could go and help. As a father and husband," he smiled a small grin at the words before it disappeared and he continued seriously, "it terrifies me that I have to leave you three and know it's not just a day to the office, but something potentially dangerous." Ron explained, hoping Hermione understood where he was coming from.

Hermione had to smile at his words, "you were always meant to save people, weren't you?"

Ron blushed and shrugged, "I just want to keep you three safe, most of all," He rested his hand on Hermione's growing bump, "but, this girl's done nothing wrong. She's just a few years younger than us... if it was you, or Rose..." Ron shook his head.

"I just feel that if Kingsley asks, I need to go." He finished.

He looked up at Hermione who was lost in her thoughts. She knew exactly what he was saying. She fights her own battles in her career; making a difference and helping magical creatures gain the rights they deserve. Ron is doing the same; it was just unfortunate that his was dangerous and could cause him harm.

"You've planned this mission yourself?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay," Hermione whispered. Ron could hear the shaking in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Ron replied, shifting so he laid on this side toward his wife, snuggling closer and wrapping his arm further around her waist.

"It's your career. You are doing what's right. It's just one of the many things I love about you. You don't need to apologize," Hermione adjusted more comfortably against him. Her small bump pressing against his abdomen.

"It makes things harder on you. You'll have Rose who hates when I leave. You're already having more needs because you've got that little one in there... maybe I can get Mum to stay while I'm gone. It shouldn't be long... a few days tops."

"I will be just fine, Ron. You don't need to bother your mother, she'll probably be helping out with Victorie."

"You're right. You will be fine because my Mum will be here to make sure everything is okay. And Fleur's Mum has been staying at Shell Cottage helping with everything since Dominique was been born. Mum has all the time in the world."

Hermione shifted to glare at the redhead, "I will be fine. Molly doesn't need to come over."

"Okay. Your Mum then, but, that might make things for her schedule a bit difficult," Ron reasoned.

"She doesn't need to be coming over either," Hermione huffed, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and our daughter while you are away."

"Right again. You are. But, it would make me sleep better at night and perhaps be more focused on the mission of someone stayed here with you. Hermione, I know you think everything will be fine. But, what if you need medical attention in the middle of the night? Mum could call for you, or stay with Rose, or help bring her along. If it was just you... I dunno. I'm afraid it might make you too late or something. I know that's an outrageous situation," Ron continued when he saw Hermione take a breath to retort, "but, it would make me feel much better if we were prepared for whatever happened. Besides, it must not be too outlandish if Fluer's water broke in the middle of the night. Your labor could be as quick as hers. They were lucky Bill was there to help."

There was a pause between the pair. Hermione recalled Fleur's hour labor and how she had to deliver at home, due to her progressing so quickly, and not being able to make it anywhere. Bill was able to contact everyone he needed, and a Healer was able to make it over while both Grandmums were summoned to help with little Victorie.

"Are you going to give up on this?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Never."

"Then fine. I'm too tired to keep arguing about it anyway," Hermione sighed, shoving her arm under Ron's shoulder, and shifting closer to him, lifting her tiny belly so it rested on top of Ron's abs.

"He's really growing now, isn't he?" Ron hummed, resting his hand on top of her expanding skin.

"Yes. He _OR_ she is certainly getting bigger every moment. Taking all my energy with them." Hermione chuckled, "I still can't believe we have a few more weeks before finding out what they might be."

"A boy. I'm sure of it," Ron answered quickly, expanding his hand across their little one, rubbing it sweetly.

"You're going to feel so daft if it's a girl," Hermione rolled her sleepy eyes.

"Well, what do you think Baby is?" Ron insisted, though he knew her answer by heart at this point.

"I've told you before. I don't know, and it doesn't matter. I want Baby to be healthy and happy. That's all that matters to me. They'll be loved either way," Hermione yawned.

Ron chuckled, knowing he was spot on in her response. He kissed her forehead as she hummed in satisfaction, "I bloody love you." She hummed quieter this time, almost as if she was responding the same.

"Let's get some sleep."

* * *

A few days later, it was confirmed, Ron was leaving for his mission. This time, he would be leaving during the evening. He spent the day with Rose, making sure they did almost everything she wanted during their time together. Hermione came home from work early to spend the final few hours before he left, just the three of them. Ron hugged Rose extra tight that night, and gave her two bedtime stories and Hermione sang her to sleep; extra for the tot, as all of them tired dragging out their time together. Hermione walked Ron to the Floo; he stood tall and held his small bag full of essentials in his hand.

"You have the coin still?" Ron questioned, as Hermione nodded.

"Of course. You'll let me know how things are going?" She inquired back.

"Yes." Ron glanced at the clock. His mum would be arriving in five minutes. Ron looked back at his wife, whose eyes were glossy.

"Love, it's going to be fine," he reassured her, dropping the bag and wrapping his arms around her body. She melted into him.

"I know. Just an emotional wreak is all," she tried to joke. Ron squeezed her as close as was comfortable and her belly allowed. When they parted, he bent down to her stomach.

"Daddy'll be back. You be good for Mummy," he placed a gentle kiss on her protruding stomach, then stared at it for a moment before sighing, "still? Nothing? You'll kick for me one day."

He stood, resting a hand on the witch's cheek.

"I love you. Take it easy, right?" Ron reminded her. He thought he heard a scoff from her before he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione pushed up onto her toes to deepen the kiss.

Moments later, Ron Flooed away with his bag in hand.

...

Hermione laid in bed that night. It was late. Molly had already come over and made herself comfortable in the guest room. Insisting to Hermione that she'd take care of everything. The witch sighed, and rolled to her other side. She now faced Ron's spot, lying cold and vacant. They hadn't told Rose he was leaving. Hermione was hoping they wouldn't regret the decision. She thought it would be easier to tell the tot in the morning, so she could have a restful night before the news was broken to her. She dreaded the morning. And just like that, she was reminded of the sleepless nights that plagued her when Ron had gone in missions before. Yet, this time felt worse than the last. She thought it was to get better, him leaving; they would become more accustomed to the action. However, now they had so much more: their marriage, Rose, and now their new little one on the way.

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't think that way. Ron would be coming home to them: healthy and alive. She raised onto her elbow to fluff her pillow before lying back down heavily. A foot pushed against her as she did so. Hermione smiled and turned to her back.

"Now you decide to kick?" Hermione whispered sweetly, running her hands over her belly, "Daddy's been trying to get you to kick for weeks, and you choose when he's gone to do it?" Hermione hummed.

She pressed around a bit on her stomach; it still amazed her that her body could do such extraordinary things. This earned her another kick, quite a hard one too. She chuckled, "I suppose you miss him. He likes talking with you before bed... I miss him too. If I'm right, we should be hearing his voice any moment now. Don't tell him this, but, I'm glad your Grandmum is staying over. I still don't think I need the help, but, with these restless night I'm sure I'll be having, it will be nice to have her around."

At this, her room illuminated and a buzzing sound reached her ears.

A smile graced her face, as she turned to grab the coin from her nightstand.

"Right on time."

* * *

The next morning, went as well as Hermione was expecting. The tot took it hard that Ron was away. She reminded her of the books they've read, and that Daddy comes back when he can. Yet, the majority of the morning, Hermione spent with Rose cuddled into her lap; a difficult task with Hermione's growing belly. When it was time for Hermione to leave, Rose was reassured enough to just be sniffling and wiping away her final tears. She was held by Molly who assured Hermione that Rose would be taken well care of, while she held the tot in her aging arms. Hermione briefly heard the mention of some of Grandmum's hot cocoa before she Flooed to work.

Each night, or sometime early evening, that Ron was away, he would message her on the coin. Apparently, the mission, which was only to take a day or two, was taking longer than expected. He couldn't say much more than that, but, always managed to convey his love for Hermione and their children. On the sixth day gone, Hermione was lying in bed. She had retired just a few hours ago, just as she normally did. Yet, Ron hadn't sent a message. Her stomach twisted in knots as she tried not to have a conniption worrying about why he hadn't communicated. The little one she was carrying was kicking as well.

"I know, sweetheart," Hermione rubbed her belly, "I've got you worrying in there too. I'm sorry." Hermione tossed and turned for some time before falling asleep.

When she awoke again, it was to a bright light. Hermione huffed and squinted her eyes, when she realized it was a silvery stag. The animal stood there stomping its hooves and watching Hermione intently. It opened its mouth to relay a message in Harry's voice.

"Hermione, Ron's at St. Mungo's-"

Before Hermione listened to the rest of the message, the witch jumped to her feet and summoned her cloak before rushing to the Floo.

By this point in her life, Hermione was very familiar with the wards at St. Mungos. As she hurried to the ward she knew Aurors were taken to, she had a moment of calm knowing Rose was left in the good hands of Molly.

She turned the corner to find Ron lying in a hospital bed with Harry by his side.

"What's happened? Ron!" The pair looked at her; Harry looking embarrassed and Ron shaking his head in slight amusement.

"Told you, Harry. You worried her for nothing," Ron spoke, shoving Harry with the arm Hermione realized was not in a sling.

Hermione rushed to their sides, her wide eyes flashing between the two.

"Well, this wouldn't have even been my job if you would have done your paperwork!" Ron chuckled at Harry's exasperation.

"Sorry Hermione. If this ever happens again, I'll make sure I say he's alright before telling you we're here." He turned to Ron, "and make sure you change your paperwork. I'm no longer your emergency contact now that the two of you are married." He paced over to Hermione, pecking her on the cheek before leaving the ward.

Hermione stared at Ron, attempting to take everything in, in her frazzled state.

"Ron?" She croaked, he sighed and spoke.

"Just a dislocation. They already set it, just want to get me an anti-inflammatory potion before I leave. But, I'm just fine," Hermione brushed her hand along the cotton plaster just under his hairline, "okay, they're also watching for a concussion, but, I swear that's it." Ron attempted to calm her shaking body, "They called for Harry because he's my emergency contact. You see, I did 't want my mum to ever see me if something really bad happened, I figured Harry could just make the decisions and tell her. But, I guess I forgot to switch it over since we got married. So that explains Harry... then he goes and sends a daft message to you that I'm here instead of starting that I'm fine. I told him you likely didn't wait for the rest, and then you were here."

Tears poured down Hermione's cheeks. The tremor in her body has seemed to calm slightly, but, were being replaced by sobs. Ron took her hand and pulled her gently to the bed. She sat and wiped her tears.

"Sorry to worry you. I hate doing that," Ron said sadly.

"You're okay. I was so worried when I didn't get a message..." Hermione managed, making a loud sniff.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ron took her hand and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss, "I love you. You know I will always come back to you."

As she gazed into the deep blue of his eyes, she knew he was telling her the truth.

* * *

Hermione was stirred awake by the gentle nuzzle of her husband on her neck, where sweet kisses were being placed.

"Mmm." She hummed, craning her neck in the opposite direction to allow him to continue. He nipped just behind her ear where two small freckles rested, earning another breathy moan from his wife. He laughed and trailed the kisses down her neck and chest.

"Morning to you, too." She smiled as she opened her eyes, which brought the rugged redhead into view. He kissed her on the lips deeply. Ending the kiss, he pulled back, only slightly; the tips of their noses touching.

"You know what today is? He whispered huskily. She shivered at his voice.

"Yes. Do you my love?" She brought a hand up to caress his face, bushing her fingers along his scruffy chin.

"Only the day we find out if our little one's a girl or boy. Nothing too important." He winked as she slapped his arm jokingly. "Kidding! Only joking, love. Of course, it's an important day. A huge, exciting day!"

He leaned down to kiss her again, which she met, and raised the intensity level. Ron chuckled at her reaction, which reverberated through her, increasing her want of him. The past several weeks they had been spending much more time having romps around the house. It reminded Ron of when they were newly married, or on the date nights they attempted when someone could watch Rose. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed this part of her pregnancy; something she wasn't able to fully experience during her first. She was just _so_ sensitive, and couldn't get enough of her ginger haired husband.

"I thought it sounded like your dreams were sexy. Care to share them with me?" He kissed her again, placing careful pecks up to her ear, lingering on a few and seductively sucked on her lobe.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, using her weight to carefully flip them over. She pushed herself up as she straddled his waist. Ron's eyes went wide at the sudden movement. He loved when Hermione was like this. She raised an challenging eyebrow, her lips formed in a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask Mr. Weasley."

She removed her airy nightdress, which proudly displayed her growing bump. Ron's eyes grew even wider as he instantly placed his hands over her bump, caressing and brushing it gently. He knew he would never _not_ find Hermione attractive. But, the way pregnancy had changed her body still amazed him. Her breasts had grown increasingly, and her bump was just a reminder of how much he loved her. He raised himself to bend forward to kiss her on her full lips, then place his on their growing baby. She smiled at the gesture, and continued to remove his track pants to reenact her dream with him.

…

Ron placed another sliced peach on the plate in front of his, now three-year-old daughter. The young girl grabbed a handful of peach and fried egg and brought it to her mouth.

"Rosie," Hermione warned, the tot's gaze jumped to her mum knowing she was doing something wrong, "Use a fork, love."

Hermione had been adamant since she had adjusted to living with Ron that she starts continuously using utensils when eating her food. Her big blue eyes shined brightly at her mum, a sneaky look upon her face, as she continued to bring the food closer to her open mouth.

"Rose," Ron stepped in now, sitting in the chair beside her, across from Hermione. Rose instantly dropped the food back on her plate, wiping her hand on her bib. Giving her blue eyed innocent gaze to her father. Ron scooted the tot sized fork closer to the child, as he continued eating his own breakfast with his utensils. Rose reluctantly picked up the fork and ate with it ungracefully. Hermione smirked, and mouthed a 'thank you' to Ron. He shot her a wink.

"I don't know why she's so stubborn about it. It's not like it's the first time today eating with a fork," she laughed. Ron grinned as well. The tot certainly had both their stubborn natures.

"Rosie, Mummy and Daddy are going to the Healer today for the baby." Ron caught Rose's interest when he mentioned the baby. She watched the redhead while picking off a few pieces of discarded egg from her bib, and placing them in her mouth. "We're going to find out if you're getting a brother, or a sister."

Rose's eyes grew wide with excitement. She clapped her hands together, sticky from the juice, and squealed. "Bwofer! Baby bwofer!" She giggled as Ron chuckled along with her.

"Well, Rose certainly agrees with me." He said, winking at his daughter. Hermione stood to clear her dishes and came back to wipe Rose clean of her fruit and egg mess.

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me what you think our little one is." Ron enjoyed the view she bent down to wipe Rose's face and hands. Of course, Ron knew exactly what his wife would say; he always hoped he would get her to spill _something_.

"Because it doesn't matter if our baby is a girl or a boy. I'll still love him or her either way. I'm just excited for them to get here." Hermione straightened and leaned back to stretch her back, pushing her small bump out even further toward Rose. She grinned and put her hands on her mum's belly, smiling luminously.

"Hi bwofer! Love you!" She joyfully spoke, leaning forward to kiss her mum's bump. Hermione and Ron both melted with the love they felt for their daughter.

"Well, that was adorable. She must be taking notes from her daddy." Ron stood and slid his arms around her body to her protruding belly, kissing her neck lightly.

"Ron! Not in front of little Rosie." She admonished him, even if she did enjoy his ministrations.

"You think you'd be sated after this morning!" Hermione added, whispering to Ron. His ears began turning red.

"Alright, alright. We need to get Rosie to mum's anyway so we can go see her little brother." He kissed her cheek again, and squeezed her bum, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. He slipped Rose out of her high chair and held her back to his chest.

"Say goodbye to mummy," Ron leaned her to Hermione's face. Rose pecked her mum on the lips.

"Goodbye Mummy! I wuv you!" Hermione caressed her daughter's face.

"I love you too darling. Have fun at Grandmum's." Hermione smiled lovingly at her daughter. Ron then leaned Rose downward toward Hermione's growing bump.

"And say goodbye to brother."

"Ron…"

"Or sister," Ron muttered grudgingly. Rose leaned and kissed her mum's belly.

"Goodbye bwofer! Wuv you!" Hermione sighed, how could she not melt?

"Brother _OR_ sister loves you as well." Ron rolled his eyes at his wife, strolling over to kiss her.

"See you in a few, love."

…

Ron stood tapping his foot outside the door. Healer Clarke insisted on an internal examination this appointment, so now Ron was pacing impatiently outside the room. He thought they'd come, and as soon as they arrived, they'd find out what they were having. Ron didn't think he had ever been more excited. He glanced at the door again. Finally, the healer opened the door and allowed Ron back inside. He shut the door behind him. Hermione was lying on the bed, her shirt pulled up, revealing her growing belly. She grinned at him. His heart thudded madly as he rushed over to her.

"Sorry for the wait, Ron. Most husbands feel more comfortable with the internal examination if they are outside the room. I told Hermione everything looks great for Baby," Healer Clarke filled him in. Ron nodded in agreement, rather glad that he didn't have to be in the room while a healer was examining something extremely private for Hermione; and something Ron was quite familiar with as well.

"Anyway, you ready to find out just what Baby is?" The healer smiled, knowing just what their answers would be. She squirted the gel on Hermione's tummy.

"Couldn't be more ready!" Ron uttered, chuckling with excitement. Hermione laughed as well, linking her hand with his.

"We've been counting down the days, you see," Hermione explained, as Ron held tightly to her hand.

"Well, the wait is over," Healer Clarke explained, as she pressed the ultrasound wand around Hermione's abdomen, watching the screen to show her what was inside.

She gave a wide smile as she gave them the news.

"It's a girl."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure I'll get another update out before Christmas, so, Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I'm very interested to see your reactions for this chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're still enjoying it! I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Scarlet**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a trigger warning for this chapter. If you'd like to see what for, scroll to the bottom, where it will be noted.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 8**

"A girl, you're sure?" Hermione asked Healer Clarke, who was now taking measurements of their baby on the machine.

"No guarantee at this point. But, at all angles today, I see no evidence of a boy. And usually by this week, it's pretty clear. We'll check for any changes at the next few appointments," Healer Clarke explained, clearing off Hermione's belly with her wand and creating some moving pictures to take home with them.

Hermione glanced up to Ron, who had yet to speak since the announcement. The witch was surprised to find him staring in awe at the small screen; a few tears falling down his face. Hermione squeezed his hand, which broke his concentration. His eyes flashed to hers.

"You okay?" She asked, her husband nodded and sniffed a bit, scratching his jaw through his stubbly beard.

"It's not a boy," Hermione brought up, waiting to see how Ron would play off his assumption that they'd be having a son.

"Doesn't matter. She's healthy and happy, and beautiful... another little girl..." Ron sniffed again, wiping his eyes to remove evidence of incoming tears.

* * *

The family was thrilled to hear they'd be gaining another female to the family. The Weasleys were all very surprised to see so many girls brought into the brood after Molly and Arthur had six males in a row. Though, a few weeks later, Harry announced that they were having a boy.

The weeks were thrilling and exciting as they prepared their life for the new addition. Decorating the nursery, along with gathering supplies much needed for a newborn. It became even better when one evening Hermione was lying on the couch, resting as she watched a film with Rose. Ron had been in the kitchen preparing dinner, when his wife shouted from the den.

Ron dropped what he was doing and rushed into the room.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" He panted, wand drawn, eyes frantically looking for the dangerous situation.

"Come here!" She's waved him over as she felt around her tummy with her hands.

"What's happening?" Ron asked, now noticing Hermione's wide smile; clearly no danger in the room.

"Baby kicking," Rose muttered from her spot lying next to her Mum. She had finally accepted there was no brother, but, had not gladly taken to calling the baby her sister. She was currently annoyed that she didn't have as much room as she used to, when snuggling with Hermione. Now, the bump would kick Rose if they were lying particularly close. Causing the tot to become grumpy and remind her baby sister that kicking was not nice.

"She was just going crazy in there, bumped Rose a few times. I called you in so you could feel... she stopped again," Hermione sighed, disappointed that Ron had still not felt their little baby kicking. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, love," Ron pecked Hermione on her pouting lips, "She'll kick for me one day. Right little one?" Ron lovingly caressed her belly, speaking directly to it. Under his left hand was a strong kick. Ron's eyes snapped straight to Hermione, who was beaming with joy.

"She kicked! She finally kicked for me!" Ron laughed, eyes returning to the moving bump, marveling the moment.

"That's our girl," Ron grinned, placing a kiss on her growing skin, earning him another kick.

* * *

"What about Amelia?"

"I don't see why we can't use Rose's name choice," Ron chuckled.

Hermione flopped her book onto her lap, gracefully missing her six-month belly.

"We are not naming our precious daughter _carrot_. As cute as Rose was saying it; it's not happening."

Ron laughed, and sighed, climbing into bed next to his wife, who had snatched the book up again. He lowered himself the end of the bed, pulling her foot onto his lap, beginning to work her tired feet between his hands in a comforting massage.

"Holly?" Hermione suggested; her eyes peeking over the book to see his reaction.

"Too Christmassy," Ron responded, digging a bit deeper into her skin.

"Ivy?" She muttered as she turned the page.

"Are we naming all our children after plants?" Ron questioned, Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"You're right. Not Ivy. What about Meredith?"

"Too old fashioned."

Hermione scoffed at that, "Says the man named Ronald!" She nudged his stomach with her foot.

"Besides, it could still be a boy," Ron commented slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Healer Clarke confirmed the sex weeks ago. Said it would be a miracle if Baby was a boy."

"Maybe we should prepare some boy names just in case..."

"Ron! I don't want to wait until the last minute. I'd like to call this little one a name instead of calling her Baby until she makes her way into the world," Hermione moved one of her hands to her growing belly, rubbing it lovingly. "Do you have any ideas for a name?"

"I haven't really thought of it. Figured you'd choose a good one. You did brilliant with Rose's name," Ron shrugged, thinking through the female names he knew. Yet, not finding one that would fit someone as special as their daughter.

"Just keep listing some," Ron suggested. Hermione flicked her eyes back to the book as Ron switched to her other foot.

"Olivia?"

"No."

"Freya?"

There was a pause as Ron contemplated the name, "I like that one."

Hermione swished her wand at the book, causing a circle to appear around the name.

"Means noble woman," Hermione mentioned, moving onto the next name. About a half hour later, Ron had given up on fully massaging his wife's feet, and muttered an incoherent yes or no when Hermione spoke a name. They had difficulty, as every name Ron could see calling their precious little girl, Hermione would dislike for some reason. Same went for Hermione when she liked one. If they found one they agreed on, she'd circle it and move on. Ron was currently attempting not to fall asleep, as he still gave some tender squeezes to his wife's feet and ankles.

"Maisie," Hermione listed, when Ron's ears perked up.

"Maisie?" He questioned, mainly wanting to hear the name on his lips. "What does that mean?"

"Says here: pearl. Origin is Greek." Hermione peered over her book to judge Ron's reaction.

"I really like that one. What do you think?" Ron yawned and stretched.

"Maisie," Hermione pondered, "You don't think Maisie Weasley is too much of a mouthful?"

"Knowing us, our kids will probably have large mouths to say it with," Ron reached to take the book from Hermione's hands, depositing it on her nightstand. She scoffed at his joke, and pushed on his chest.

"You know it's true love," Ron snuggled behind Hermione, at which she flipped to face him.

"I didn't get to mark that name down," Hermione complained, yet, instead of moving for the book, she curled into Ron, resting her head on his chest.

"So, you like it then?" Ron yawned, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I do. Unconventional name, but, it's sweet. I picture her a sweet one since her sister is so fiery."

Ron chuckled, as he had pictured the same thing, "Then it won't be a name we'll forget."

He kissed his wife's forehead, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ron! We've got to go or we will be late," Hermione huffed from the den, tapping her foot, as she anxiously waited for Ron to hurry up. He had woken up late and they had an early morning appointment with the Healer. Flooing had not been Hermione's favorite recently, as it made her nauseous. So, the witch was quite grumpy when they had both woken up late, and she had to Floo Rose over to Molly's. Only to come back, and Ron still wasn't ready. Irritation boiled inside her, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

She rushed past a frazzled Ron, pushing him aside to make it to the loo in time to empty the contents of her stomach. As she rinsed her mouth out, Ron appeared in the door.

"Are you alright?" Ron questioned, as he shoved his arm into his jacket. This morning had a cool September breeze.

"Just great. Thanks for taking Rose by the way," Hermione spat, still not feeling the best, and was thankful they already had an appointment with Healer Clarke today.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Forgot to set the alarm," Ron uttered, unsure just why Hermione was in such a mood.

"You took longer to get ready than I did! Now I have to Floo four times in one morning because you took your time! I already feel horrid. Now I get two more trips to look forward to!" Hermione huffed.

"I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do about it?" Ron argued, now irritated with her attitude.

Hermione shook her head and checked the clock, "We're late. Let's just go."

…

"Alright, let's see your little one," The Healer rolled the machine over Hermione's belly, displaying the picture on the screen. Ron sat in a chair by Hermione's side, his arms across his chest, still upset with how their morning started. They had hardly talked, and Hermione acted as kind as possible so Healer Clarke wouldn't suspect something was wrong.

But, something was wrong.

Hermione's heartbeat quickened as she realized there had been something missing. She watched Healer Clarke's worried eyes as they scanned the screen which usually displayed a lively and active little baby. Her stomach dropped as the Healer turned toward the couple with sad eyes; despite how she tried to hide them. Ron noticed something was off as well, he leaned forward, uncrossinng his arms, ready to know whatever was causing the healer's concern.

"What's wrong? Why didn't we hear..." Hermione trailed off, tears pooling in her eyes. Healer Clarke turned the screen off and walked closer to Hermione and Ron.

"Ron, Hermione, I wasn't able to detect a heartbeat with the ultrasound."

Ron felt his own heart stop at the statement. He had just heard the heartbeat a few weeks ago. How could it be gone? If the heart wasn't beating, then... Ron no longer recalled why he had been in a foul mood this morning. He reached to take Hermione's hand in his. She squeezed it tightly.

"I'm going to perform a spell to detect the fetal heartbeat." Both Ron and Hermione nodded their heads vigorously, praying the machine had been terribly wrong. Healer Clarke waved her wand intricately over Hermione's bump muttering a series of spells. After another spell was cast, Ron wasn't sure if he could take the anticipation any longer. Just when he felt he would burst, the Healer stepped away and placed her wand in her robe.

After a breath, she spoke.

"I am so sorry."

Hermione knew what the Healer would say; she was going to confirm their worst fears. Hermione shook her head, lying it back on the padded bed and closed her eyes, pushing the tears to spill down her cheeks. Ron couldn't believe it. His stomach lurched and he swallowed thickly trying to comprehend what the Healer was to say.

"The spells confirmed what the ultrasound detected. Your baby has no heartbeat... I'm terribly sorry." Healer Clarke croaked, her eyes sparkled with genuine tears.

"No," Hermione whispered hoarsely. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." The shaking of her head became more rapid as she spoke the words. The sobs made her breathing become erratic, causing her body to tremble. Ron felt helpless, his stomach was in knots, his head was pounding, and he felt like he were to vomit all at once.

He felt Hermione's hand squeezing his own, and it brought him back to the woman he loved most in the world. He heard her sobs and anger filled words as she repeated the words over and over again. Ron released one of his hands to curl his arm around her shoulders, collecting her to him. His face was tight against her, trying to give her the closeness she needed. He kissed her head and hair and spoke what he hoped were reassuring words to her, trying to calm her cries. Never in his life had he heard such anguish filled sobs and screams. Not even when she had been tortured at the Manner during the war. He held on to her and she clung to him, desperate for this to be a nightmare or anything that wasn't their actual reality.

"Mione, love. I'm so sorry, darling. I'm so sorry. We'll get through this, we will. I promise. I love you. I'm here..." He didn't know how many times he whispered those words as his own tears fell from his teal eyes. He felt as they'd been there for days as Hermione's sobs became whimpers, and then formed into erratic breaths and silent tears. Healer Clarke cleared her throat uncomfortably, making Ron realize she was still in the room, unsure if she ever left, or stayed there through their sorrow. He still held onto Hermione, but, was now twisted so he could hear and see her as well as Hermione.

"I'm so sorry... but, Hermione is far along enough that she needs to make the decision if she would like to deliver the baby or if she would like a cesarean. Unfortunately, there is no magical way to do this." Hermione had no response, just closed her eyes tighter, more tears running out, as her body shook.

"A cesar what?" Ron asked not knowing anything about what they wanted Hermione to choose between.

"A cesarean," the Healer said gently. "Is a procedure where we can put Hermione asleep, and remove the baby from her womb surgically with some assistance of magic."

"...She'd be asleep and you'd take our baby out?" Ron clarified, still dazed from all that has happened.

"Yes, she can stay awake if she wishes, but, it's often difficult when... We can do the procedure today. Or we can-"

"I want to deliver my baby." Healer Clarke and Ron both looked at Hermione, her eyes still flooded with tears.

"You wish to deliver? Are you sure Hermione? I can give you some time to discuss-"

"I want to deliver my baby." Hermione repeated, this time much stronger and determined. The Healer glanced at Ron, and slowly nodded her head.

"If that is what you wish, then that's what we'll do. We can wait until your body naturally goes into labor, or we can get the process started today." Hermione bit her lip and took a shaky breath.

"Today. I want to deliver today." Hermione tried to make her words extremely clear, even if they did break halfway through her sentence.

"Okay. I will need to transfigure this room a bit, and I will get the potion prepared to start your labor." She moved her wand again in complex motions, this time around the room, and it changed into a hospital room, not too different than the one Rose stayed in months prior. The bed magically enlarged, and adjustable by the angle it would lean at. The machine was altered and the door to an attached loo appeared. Two pairs of clothing were resting on a table sat by the now transfixed bed Hermione laid in.

"Hermione, I will need to change into this hospital gown, and Ron, into these scrubs. You can use the bathroom attached there." She pointed to the side of the room where the ensuite resided. "I will give you some time to yourselves as I get the potion ready. After that, it could take some time for the delivery to happen. Hermione, are you completely sure this is what you would like to do?"

Hermione nodded her head, not trusting her voice to make it through the simple word.

"Alright. Since you'll be here longer than expected, are there any family or friends you'd like to contact and let them know?"

Ron's brain scrambled at the question. He wanted his family to know, but at the same time, he wanted this between him and Hermione for now. He was so conflicted he didn't know what to do. So, he did what he always did in situations where he didn't know the answer. He turned to Hermione. Ron looked down at his wife, and squeezed her hand. She looked as if she were sorting through her thoughts the same way he was.

"Harry," she spoke, not elaborating on it at all. Yet, Ron understood what she wanted.

"Could you contact Harry Potter at the Auror Department at the Ministry? Tell him that we will not be in today, and to come to St. Mungo's when he's off work."

"Of course," she responded and silently left the room.

Ron looked back down at his wife, her eyes full of agony, shining with fresh tears. He scooted his chair closer and brushed back her hair, with his arm still looped around her. He knew there were no words to make the situation better. Nothing he could say or do to change what happened or what Hermione was about to go through. He felt utterly helpless. If he could he would do it all for her in a heartbeat. But, alas, he was just sitting by her, holding her hand, and attempting a reassuring hold on her shoulders. She shifted so she was on her side looking at him.

"It's our baby, Ron. I couldn't let them just take her out of me."

More tears escaped as she felt the need to explain to her husband why she chose going through more pain, "Our daughter. I delivered Rose... I need to deliver this little one as well." She sniffled and squeezed his hand tightly, another wave of panic, fear, and pain crossing over her features. Ron leaned down and kissed her head, resting his forehead against hers, brushing their noses together.

"Okay, love. Whatever you want, we'll do. We'll get through this together."

"Do you hate me for doing this?" Hermione sobbed, Ron instantly went to calm her, reassuring her that there was no way he could ever hate her. He told her of how much he loved her, but, in his mind, he thought about what she had asked him.

No, he could never hate her. But, how did he really feel about her decision. Hermione was a hell of a lot braver than he was. If Ron was going to deliver their baby who no longer had a heartbeat, he'd want as little pain as possible. He would want to be asleep the whole time. But, that's not Hermione. She knew this was their baby; the one they created with their love. She felt that she needed to deliver because it was their child either way; this child was to come into the word the same way Rose did.

"You're so brave, love. I'm here. I love you. We'll get through this..." Ron whispered brokenly.

They changed into their new hospital attire and resumed their positions. Hermione's bed was slightly more raised, to have her in more of a sitting position. The Healer returned to the room with three vials.

"Okay, Hermione. This first potion is to start your labor, given to all the patients who need to kick start their labor. Go ahead and take this one." She handed the rounded vial to Hermione who drank it through her tears. She handed the vial back to the Healer, who placed it on the tray and reached for the second vial.

"This potion is only given to women in situations like yours. It's to have labor come much more quickly than the typical labor. This could help things come in a few hours versus 10-12 hours. It is your choice if you'd like to take this one." Hermione nodded and put her hand out to take the vial, which the Healer placed in her hand. She swallowed the contents, and returned the vial.

"This last one you may have hand before during your last delivery. It's the common pain reliever we give to women in childbirth. In your case, we can do more spells to help with your comfort, but, I highly recommend taking this." Hermione looked at the vial, remembering how painful Rose's delivery was _with_ that potion. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like without it. She looked up at Ron, with questioning eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand and brushed his thumb along her smooth skin.

"Whatever you want to do love, you're still the bravest person I know, either way." She gave him a strained smile as she contemplated her decision. In the end, she held out her hand and nodded her head slightly, and drank the liquid.

The Healer explained that it could be 15 minutes to an hour before contractions began, and she would be in intermittently to check on how they were doing. Hermione laid there silently still wishing this was a horrid nightmare. Ron took a seat in the now, more comfortable chair beside her, holding her hand in silence.

Hermione's contractions began after 45 minutes. They started small, and proceeded to grow in intensity. The Healer came through to check her dilation a few times, and asked about Hermione's comfort level; which the woman denied any extra comfort or pain spells no matter how many times they were asked. About two hours into labor, there as a small knock on the door. The Healer came in, and Ron wondered why she had come back so soon after checking less than ten minutes ago.

"Mr. Weasley, Harry Potter is here and asking to visit." Ron looked at the clock, which was nearly 1:00. Harry must have stopped by on his lunch break instead of coming after his shift. Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise and clenched his hand through another contraction. When it was done, she breathed deeply, and shook her head in negative.

"No." Ron took his wand and cast a charm to pull Hermione's hair up and out of her face. Hermione attempted a smile and said a small 'thank you.'

"We'll tell him to leave then." He spoke to Hermione, who clenched her teeth through shifting her pained body.

"No, you go talk to him. I just don't want him to see..." Ron was surprised by her words, for him to leave her side.

"Are you sure, love? I can just tell him to come back later-" Hermione shook her head again.

"No. Tell him what's happening and ask if Ginny could get some of my sweats for me to wear home. Could you please, love?" She whimpered as more pain shot through her back. "I'll be fine for a few minutes, then come right back." Ron nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek. She gave a quick squeeze to his hand and released it to immediately grab the blanket covering her legs.

Ron followed the Healer out of Hermione's suite and into the private waiting room. Rubbing his face along the way. He had no clue how he was going to get through telling his best mate what was happening. The Healer left, and Harry looked up to see Ron. Neither man wore a smile, and Harry stood from his seat.

"Ron, what's going on? Is Hermione alright? Is the baby-" Ron closed his eyes and ran a hand over his tired face.

"The Healer couldn't detect a heartbeat...The baby is...gone..." Harry's face changed drastically and any hope he had disappeared.

"Ron, I'm so sorry." Harry watched his best friend's face struggle with the emotions he was feeling. The redhead nodded.

"The baby's large enough that Hermione has to, has to deliver. She's been in labor a couple of hours now. The Healer says it shouldn't be much longer."

Harry displayed his shock on his face. Ron wiped a loose tear from his red, swollen eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, trying to calm his breathing.

"What can I do to help?" Harry asked, feeling helpless because of the pain his two best friends were going through. Ron took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Could you, or ask Ginny to get Hermione some comfortable sweats for her to wear home? And could you make sure someone has Rose tonight? I'm not sure if it would be best to have her at home while Hermione's... healing."

"Of course, Ron." He put a hand on his best mate's shoulder. "You'll get through this, both of you. You two are the strongest people I've ever met." Ron willed his tears to stay back. He couldn't imagine being okay after this. He managed a firm nod. Ron turned to return to his wife, when he faced Harry again.

"Oh, and could you only tell Ginny? I'd like tell mum and dad myself." Harry nodded. Ron gave a weak smile back and returned to his nightmare.

"Thank Merlin you're back." Hermione tensely spoke as soon as Ron shut the door. He quickly returned to her side and she clung onto his hand tightly. He looked up at the monitor displaying Hermione's vitals, and the machine measuring her contractions. The lines were much larger than when he had been in the room previously.

"Is it almost time?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione let out a shuttering breath and inhaled quickly as another contraction approached. Ron hadn't a clue how to help other than being something for her to squeeze. Her whole body tensed through this one, and she let out a yelp of pain. Ron provided comfort through words. The contraction finally ended, and Hermione laid her head back, exhausted.

"Yes." She whimpered, tears pooling out her eyes. "The Healer said she would be back in a moment to deliver." Ron knew what they had gone through had been nothing so far.

Now, Hermione was about to deliver their child.

Their child that would never take their first breath, or hear the little one's first cries, or play with their big sister. Hermione would go through everything she had, to leave empty handed.

Hermione inhaled again sharply as another contraction roared through her body.

"Ron," she gasped as it began. He leaned as close as possible to help her through the pain. She relaxed again as it ended. "Ron, I need you." Ron wiped some of the sweat from her brow with a cool cloth, and nodded.

"I'm here, darling. I'm not going anywhere."

The Healer came into the room dressed in scrubs, that closely resembled Ron's. She laid a white piece of fabric on the side table and put on some rubber gloves.

"Alright, Hermione. This is going to be hard, but you can do this. You are strong. Ron's been telling you that from the beginning and you've got to believe it, alright?" Hermione held back a sob and nodded along. Her breathing becoming erratic again, as her anxiety came to face her.

Healer Clarke lifted the blanket and checked Hermione's progress.

"Your little one's right there Hermione. Just a few pushes now and you'll be done." The Healer adjusted the bed into a more upright position, causing Hermione to sit almost completely up. Ron stood by her side and held tightly to her hand. They placed her feet in the metal stirrups and Healer Clarke returned to her position under Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione, give me a nice big push."

Hermione bore down and squeezed Ron's hand in a bone crushing grip. The Healer was counting down and told Hermione to relax. Ron could see she was overwhelmed and having a hard time getting her breathing mellowed out between her contractions and the emotional trauma she was going through. He stepped in closer to her and gave her a better grip on his hand. He kissed her temple, and spoke softly to her.

"Push through this next contraction Hermione. Deep breath and... push!" Hermione screamed as she gave everything she had into that push.

Four more gut wrenching pushes and Hermione laid back on the bed, Ron wiping her face, while speaking in gentle tones to her, as their baby was being wrapped in a small blanket.

No cries filled the room, no happy tears were shed.

The couple was recouping while the healer cleaned the little baby up. Casting some diagnosis charms as well to determine if there was any possibility the previous ones were wrong.

"Hermione, Ron. Would you like to hold your baby girl?" Hermione nodded eagerly, holding out her languid arms to cradle the tiny infant. Ron looked on as a small pink blanket was placed in Hermione's arms. He leaned in as she pulled the blanket back a bit to reveal the precious face of their baby daughter. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as a sob wracked her body.

"She's so beautiful." She sobbed, tears unashamedly streaming down her face.

Ron couldn't agree more, his face also covered in his hurt. He couldn't believe how small their baby was. Hermione still had two months to go, but, she was still so little. A small pink knitted hat, a lot like one Rose would use for her baby dolls, engulfed her little head. Two perfect closed eyes, two tiny hands with five fragile fingers on each. A pert nose with a pair of pouting lips.

Hermione brushed their daughter's cheek with a feather light touch. She brought out the infant's tiny hand to hold between her fingertips, which barely cover the width of the skin. She brought the small baby up to her face, and kissed her delicate head covered in peach fuzz.

"Maisie?"

Ron's eyes left their daughter, for the first time, and looked at Hermione. They never completely decided a name for this baby, and they certainly didn't have time to discuss what they were to name her, now that they knew there would be no infant to take home.

"It was one of our favorites," she added, still mesmerized by the little one in her hands. She tucked her arm back inside the soft pink blanket and straightened her cap, as if to keep the little one's head from becoming too cold.

"Maisie Freya Weasley?" Ron asked her. "Starts with the same letter of Fred's name; she's now with him." Ron gave her a tight-lipped smile through his flowing tears. Hermione bit back a sob and nodded in agreement, returning her gaze to her precious daughter.

"Maisie Freya Weasley, you are _so_ loved." She placed another soft kiss to the small infant's head.

Hermione groaned and sucked in a sharp breath, leaning forward in discomfort. She turned to offer the little one to her husband, reluctantly. Ron gently held the tiny bundle in his shaking hands, looking frantically between Hermione and Healer Clarke to discover what was happening.

"Hermione's fine, Ron. She just needs to deliver the afterbirth. It should only take a few moments," she smiled sadly at Ron, who just nodded carefully before returning his gaze to their stillborn daughter.

She had all her perfect little features, even though she came months early. Large closed eyes, the beginnings to chubby cheeks, dark ginger lashes, ten perfectly formed fingers, soft ginger peach fuzz hair, a pert nose. She looked like a younger version of Rose; a perfect combination of Hermione and Ron.

He shook as he readjusted the infant in his arms gently; another sob coming to the surface.

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Stillborn Birth, Character Death (IMO)**

 **A/N: So... please don't hate me. I just feel like the pair had gone through something like this in their lifetime. They don't deserve it. I had this chapter done a while ago, but, didn't want to bring down the festivities with the sadness this chapter brings.**

 **And maybe the fact that I didn't want to read negative reviews until after Christmas. Hope you had a wonderful and safe one if you celebrated it! Mine were very different this year, but, I'm learning that change can still be good.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please PM me if you prefer that over the reviews. I'm taking a risk here and want to know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 9**

After they took Maisie, Hermione shut down. She was utterly exhausted. Her body couldn't accept the grief any longer, causing her to close off, and eventually fall asleep. The healers said that it was possible for her to just zone out for a bit. She was obviously going through a very traumatic time, and she needed to cope however she felt she felt necessary. Ron sat, emotionally drained as well, watching over his wife, still holding her small hand in his. Several healers came in intermittently to discuss various topics with them. For many of them, he just listened and nodded, hoping that he was retaining the information that was essential.

"The potion I gave her, which kick-started her labor also will cause her to rapidly produce milk. There is no known way to stop this effect magically, so, she must transition the muggle way." Healer Clarke shuffled some papers around, writing notes and adding them to the file Ron was to use for Hermione's care.

"Hermione can choose any of these methods to help speed the process up, unfortunately they are all muggle methods, and just help, not eliminate. Depending on which method she chooses, it could take weeks. If she does decide to pump, we recommend she donates the milk here, allowing babies who were abandoned, or whose mothers cannot care for them, the best nutrition. Of course, it is all up to Hermione."

Ron nodded, not having a clue what Hermione will want to do. He glanced back at the witch, to see her resting peacefully was of some comfort to him. He rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin of her hand. He turned back to the Healer, as she continued to explain the information for Hermione's care.

...

As they returned home, Ron was thankful to be there. He had sat for far too long learning much more about the female body than he had ever expected. He held onto Hermione, helping her out of the Floo. His arm wrapped around her waist, carefully guiding her pained and exhausted body into their home.

"Upstairs?" Ron asked, his quiet question seemed to boom in the silent house.

Hermione sniffed and nodded with a whimper.

Once they made it to the bed, Hermione laid back, turning to curl on her side. Ron watched as she crouched into the fetal position. Ron watched her for a moment, as she tucked their comforter into her tightly. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do that would make everything that had just happened to be undone. Nothing he could say to make his wife feel better. Nothing for him to feel better either.

"Ron?"

Ron came out of his thoughts when he heard his wife's voice croak his name. He focused on her huge brown eyes, which were looking desperately up at him, glossy from incoming tears.

He squatted down, just above eye level with her. Reaching out to stroke her hair, he spoke, "Yeah, love?"

"Lie with me?" Her voice broke, as her body shook with heavy sobs.

Ron's heart shattered as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Hermione's forehead. He went around the bed, and crawled in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back into him. Both trying to figure out how they were going to heal from this.

…

After Hermione fell asleep, Ron continued to lie there for quite a while. He knew once he began to move, everything would become more real and painful, as he needed to prepare some things. It was only seven yet, he still had so much to do. Tell his family. Check on their daughter. He heaved a sigh, and snuggled closer to Hermione. He had no clue how they were going to do this. The loss of a child... how do you overcome something as terribly awful as that? He placed another kiss to her bushy locks before scooting from behind her, and carefully removing himself from the bed, not disrupting his wife's needed slumber.

He decided it was best to check on Rosie first.

He crouched next to the fireplace, and threw in some powder, ringing over to Harry. An answer came almost immediately.

"Ron? How are things?" Harry asked as his face appeared in the flames. His voice was calm, and somber.

"They're going as well as you'd expect. Hermione's upstairs sleeping right now," Ron sighed and rubbed his weary eyes, "How's Rosie?"

"She's good. We told her she gets to spend the night with us. She's excited, but, has already asked about you and Hermione," Harry turned his head toward the sound of Ginny and Rose singing and playing a game.

"Ginny's heartbroken. We want both of you to know that we're here for you. Anything you need; just ask," Harry insisted seriously.

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it. I'm sure Mione does too..." Ron swallowed, blinking back some moisture in his eyes. "Tell Rosie we love her. I'll come get her sometime tomorrow," he croaked.

Harry nodded and the Floo connection was cut off.

He took a moment to gather his bearings once more. That was the easy conversation. The next one... well, he wasn't sure just how to do it. He decided to write to his parents, who arrived in no less than ten minutes after he sent the letter.

"Ron? What's going on?" Molly questioned, speaking frantically, the moment she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Harry picked up Rose today and looked terribly upset- Ron?" She looked at her son, who looked as if he'd been through the most exhausting day of his life; and she'd seen him during war. He sniffled, and wiped his face on his sleeve. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, as if he knew just what was going to be uttered from his son's mouth.

"Hermione... we...we lost the baby."

He said is simply, yet, it was one of the hardest sentences for him to say.

"What? That can't be... she's completely healthy... the baby is healthy! Was there an accident?" Molly shook her head, not able to comprehend how her daughter in law could lose their precious grandbaby seven months into the pregnancy.

"Molly," Arthur began, truly wanting to hear what their son was to say.

Ron cleared his throat, it constricted and felt like sandpaper, "Healer couldn't get a heartbeat. She delivered this afternoon."

Molly was still in shock, when Ron began to sob. His chest heaved and he couldn't catch his breath.

"Mum," He croaked, breaking Molly's heart further.

"Oh love," she rushed over to him, who embraced her tightly. She hugged him back as tightly as she could, hoping that somehow the act could give him the comfort he desperately needed. He towered over her, and she backed into a stuffed chair, where Ron clung to her as if he was a child. She could see Arthur casting a silencing charm, and take a seat next to the pair. He reached out his old hand and laid it on his son's back. Understanding how difficult this was for him. Molly brushed a hand down his hair, and whispered comforting words, like only a mother could do.

Ron was far past feeling embarrassed for acting like such a child in his parents' presence. He didn't care anymore.

He had lost a child.

And that thought overpowered everything else in his mind.

...

Hermione woke up to darkness. A fire had been set in the fireplace, causing only a faint glow to warm the room. She blinked several times, feeling her eyelids stick before she was truly able to see anything. Her head felt heavy, a throbbing ache spread throughout it. Her body was exhausted, and her womb... felt utterly empty.

Her eyes instantly wet at the thought, as she relived the events of that day. She sniffed and snuggled deeper into the bed before she realized she needed to see Ron. He was just as in love with their baby girl as she was. Turning, her exhausted body, she adjusted to see an empty bed. She sniffed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him there or not. Maybe it was good he was doing something else. Probably taking care of things, as he was known to do.

She made her way to the loo and splashed her face with water before entering the bedroom again. Her thoughts clouded with despair. She tried to pull herself together, but, she just couldn't.

She had lost a child.

And she had no idea how she would overcome that.

...

She had been lying awake for some time before Ron slipped into their room. She stayed still, her eyes closed, her sniffles halted; so, when he looked at her form, he couldn't tell she was awake. He quietly made his way to the bathroom, not wanting to wake her after the hell she had endured that day. After a quick shower, he returned to the bedroom, getting into his side and curled up behind his wife. She allowed herself to melt into his arms, not having the strength to be by herself at the moment. He pressed three kisses to her mass of curls, and settled down to sleep.

...

Hermione woke due to the discomfort in her breasts. Ron woke when she did, and went to retrieve the information the healers had given him.

"Right on time. She said you would need to pump by seven to stay comfortable. Here," he handed her the Muggle pumping machine.

She took it with a sniffle and proceeded to connect the device together. Ron glanced at the clock, knowing he told her parents to stop by at 8:00 that morning.

"Do you need any help?" Ron asked, wanting to do something when he felt so useless.

"No. I can do this... it's just been awhile," Hermione whispered, her voice rough from the day prior.

"Then I'll bring up some breakfast," Ron offered, to which his wife shook her head.

"Not hungry," she slid the shoulder of her oversized T-shirt down, and removed her breast from the most comfortable bra she owned, tenderly placing it at the correct area for her to begin pumping. She winced a bit, then her face calmed as she adjusted.

"Love, you haven't eaten in twenty-four hours. You need something..." Ron insisted, his eyes traveling to what Hermione was doing. He had never seen such a thing. Instead of her feeding their precious baby... he shook his head at the thought. He needed to be strong for his wife.

"I'm not hungry! Just go make yourself something if you are," Hermione huffed, tears forming in her eyes.

Ron was shocked by her reaction, but, stepped back. Perhaps she needed a moment alone. They were both clearly dealing with terrible grief. Maybe she just needed some time without him.

"Okay," Ron whispered, hoping his emotions weren't showing through his cracking voice. Didn't she know how it ripped him apart to see her so upset?

He turned, swallowed, and left the room.

...

He made and ate breakfast, leaving a plate with a warming charm on it for Hermione. In case she changed her mind.

She never came down.

He pondered the situation, and realized, he didn't know what to do for her. He wanted to help in whatever way he could, but, didn't want to smother her. She had always been an independent person. He took another sip of his tea, realizing that he needed some time as well. He was grieving too. But, seeing the one you love in so much pain...

The knock on the door indicated the Grangers had arrived. They greeted Ron cheerfully, although their faces fell when they viewed Ron. Jean watched him carefully, fearing to ask what was causing their son-in-law to look so miserable.

"Son, what's happened?" Hugo asked, the man much stronger now than he had in months.

Ron broke the news to the couple, explaining everything that had occurred. The three were left in tears at the end.

"Where is she?" Jean asked, wiping her eyes.

Ron cleared his throat, nodding his head toward the stairwell, "Upstairs."

Jean squeezed his shoulder before moving toward the stairs.

...

"I said I'm not hungry!" Hermione spat as she heard the knock at the door. The large wooden door opened, revealing Jean. Hermione was lying on the bed again, huddled under the comforter. As she heard the door open, she turned with some words ready for her husband. When she saw her mother.

"Hermione," Jean sniffed, making her way to the bed.

At seeing her Mum, Hermione instantly burst into a fresh batch of tears. Jean rushed over to wrap her arms around her daughter. Unable to imagine the pain she was going through.

…

Later that day, Ron sat with his parents and Hermione, upstairs, going over funeral arrangements. They decided the family plot at the Burrow would be most appropriate. Through her tears, Hermione chose a small mahogany casket with a pastel yellow silk lining.

Molly was to knit a dress for Maisie to wear.

...

"Now, Mummy's very tired, so you'll need to be gentle. But, we both missed you very much, sweetheart," Ron spoke to his toddler as they ascended the stairs. Rose was wiggling in Ron's hold, eager to see her mum.

"See Mummy, Daddy!" Ron smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. He had always adored how loving the tot was. This would do Hermione good.

"We're about to, Rosie Posie."

Ron entered the darker room, as Hermione had kept the curtains drawn since they had returned from St. Mungo's. She was sitting up in bed, her hair still wet from her recent shower.

"Mummy!" Rose shouted, pushing against Ron to get to Hermione. Ron made it to the end of the bed before the tot escaped his grasp and leapt on to the soft item. A genuine grin spread across Hermione's face when her daughter flung her small arms around her mum's neck. Hermione wrapped her daughter in an equally loving embrace, and kissed her red curls. Ron watched on, smiling at the sight of the happiest his wife had been in the past several hours.

"I missed you so much Rose. Did you have fun with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?" She gave another kiss the tot's nodding head. "I love you so much."

When the embrace ended, Rose leaned down to Hermione's stomach, "Hiya baby! I miss you!"

That's when Ron's stomach dropped.

He noticed the pain on Hermione's face too, striking her hard. Ron completed the distance between the him and the pair, before sitting on the edge, and picking Rose up to sit on his lap. Hermione self consciously pulled the covers over her still swollen stomach, and looked away.

"Rose," Ron began, not having any idea of how to explain something like this to a tot, "Rose, your baby sister is gone…" His throat clenched with emotion, and he knew without looking, Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"Baby in Mummy's tummy!" Rose giggled, recalling how her parents explained it to her previously.

Ron shook his head, "No, not anymore. You see… Baby… got sick, and went away."

Rose stared at Ron with crinkled brows. He hated how he had to describe this to such an innocent little girl. If she was any younger, they might not have needed to explain anything at all.

"Baby come back?" Rose asked when no one spoke, she was terribly confused and her Daddy wasn't making any sense.

"No. Baby's not coming back," Ron sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. Rose looked down in her lap before forming another question.

"Where did Baby go?"

"The baby's _gone_ Rose!" Hermione snapped, yelling. Ron and Rose both jumped in surprise, looking towards Hermione who was clearly upset by the last few moments. She was sobbing once again; Ron had seen her this distraught the day before when...

Rose seemed to realize she had been yelled at, which caused her face to scrunch and burst into tears as well.

"Mummy crying!" Rose bawled, gripping the neck of Ron's shirt in her small, clenched fist. Ron watched the pair for a fraction of a second before Hermione spoke again.

"Just take her, will you?" Hermione croaked frantically through a sob. Ron had once again been shocked by his usually controlled wife, and stood with the tot, who wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione turned to the side and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Ron left the room with their crying daughter. He went into her room, the yellow walls a bit brighter than the nursery down the hall… He sighed and sat in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the room. He pushed the floor a bit with his feet and began rocking the shaking tot.

He was so angry. Nothing had turned out the way it should have. They were supposed to be adding another child to their growing family. Not grieving the loss of a child they never were able to hear laugh, or… They were supposed to be having family over doting over the new addition. Not sealing themselves in their house while others spread the devastating news.

"I'm so sorry, Roise," Ron sniffed, feeling his own emotions catching up to him. "I would change it all if I could…" He rubbed his daughter's back, still shuddering wildly with her erratic breaths. "We just have to stick together more than ever now. The three of us. Okay, Rosie?" He nodded his head, as the tot couldn't comprehend. "I know the three of us can make it through anything. Even something as bloody awful as this. I know we can."

Ron kissed the small girl's head, before letting his own tears stream down his face.

…

Later that evening, after he had calmed Rose down enough to tuck her in, Ron shuffled through the bag the healers sent home with him. The night was quiet as the other two occupants were slumbering. He pulled out the piles of paperwork, sighing as he wanted to make sure he cared for Hermione to the best of his ability. After locating another packet of parchment, he noticed a small white cardboard box. His heart stopped when he opened it.

On top lay a document that enlarged once it was removed from the box. Her birth certificate, which also happened to be her death certificate. He swallowed down the lump that was clogging his throat, as he set the item beside the box on the table. He glanced back at it quickly, to see the eye color listed.

Blue.

He sniffed as tears blurred his eyes. He moved to the next item, a small white card. On it were two tiny handprints, and coordinating footprints in dark ink. Ron wiped the tears that had escaped with the sleeve of his jumper before running his thumb gently across the dried ink. His thumb was just bigger than the tiny marks. His daughter's. He delicately laid the card on top of the other document.

The next item was his final blow.

A photograph. One of the three of them: him, Hermione, and their precious daughter who never got to take her first breath. Healer Clarke had told them most parents, who had been in the same situation as they were, wanted a photograph to remember the babe by. No matter how difficult it seemed at the time. Those who didn't regretted not having one. Neither him nor his wife looked at the camera. Their eyes were on the only thing that mattered then. He wiped his tears again as he watched Hermione's lips move, speaking to their little one softly. Her eyes full of so much love. As he removed the photo from the box, it revealed a second photograph. One he didn't know was taken.

It was of their precious Maisie. She was wrapped up in her soft, pastel pink blanket, looking very cosy. Almost as if she was sleeping. He picked up the folded piece of fabric behind it, along with her tiny pink hat, holding the items to his face.

They smelled of baby shampoo.

Ron could hardly reason why, as a sob broke through this thoughts. His knees buckled below him, he stumbled backward into the dining chair. The last thing he did was cast a silencing charm at the entrance of the room before his sobs overtook him. He sat, weeping with his agonizing screams echoing in the silenced room.

* * *

It was a few days later when a letter arrived for Hermione and Ron. Healer Clarke wanted to see them back for Hermione's post birth checkup. She indicated her sincere condolences, and vowed to make sure Hermione would be taken well care of. Ron sent a letter back to St. Mungo's, confirming they'd be at the appointment, and notified Hermione as well.

The witch was doing as well as anyone would expect. She stayed in bed since she had arrived home, except for the funeral, which occurred three days after she gave birth. There was not a dry eye at the event. Though, Hermione didn't remember much. Tears streamed down her face, as she clutched the tiny pink blanket to her chest when the mahogany casket was magically lowered into the ground; Ron's arm supporting her around the shoulders. She ate little, and spoke even less. She pumped her milk, and had it delivered to St. Mungo's, choosing to help others, even though she was still grieving. Ron knew that was the Hermione he was familiar with.

The one he didn't recognize, the family never saw. The one where she wanted very little to do with Rose. She didn't ask about her, or want to see her. On the occasion that Ron suggested bringing her to visit, Hermione expressed how tired she was, or she wasn't up for it, or that she was just about to pump again. Ron knew Hermione needed time to adjust, hell, he did too. But, he couldn't understand why she was resisting seeing their daughter. So, he would drop her at the grandparents' while he sat in the silence of their home, unsure just how to help the witch he loved so dearly.

* * *

The pair was waiting in a room at St. Mungo's. It was much like the one she had given birth in the week prior. Hermione was sitting on the examination table, as Ron sat in a wooden chair beside her.

They didn't speak.

Not that they did much speaking at all recently.

She was wringing her hands in her lap as she stared ahead, looking the most put together she had in the past week. She was dressed in something other than sweats or pajamas. She had taken a shower thirty minutes before they left, and collected her unruly hair at the back of her head in a messy bun.

Ron watched her worried features as she fretted. He just didn't know what to do. He had tried talking, giving her space, letting her keep things the same… all things they had warned him about. But, nothing had changed.

Nothing had gotten better.

A knock on the door revealed a tall, slim, man. He wore a healer's coat, and closed the door behind him. He carried a file, and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Healer Weiss. I'll be caring for you today. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Hermione looked up at the man who had entered; her brain processing the information. Her brows furrowed, "Where's Healer Clarke?"

"Mr. Weasley informed us that you'd like a different Healer from now on. So, this morning I would like to do a few scans to see what exactly caused the pregnancy to be unsuccessful. We'll do a blood draw among other tests to see what we can determine."

Hermione couldn't focus on his words, as his first sentence rang through her ears. The Healer continued to speak with her as he scanned and prodded her. Asking her questions that were muddled and she was just too sleep deprived to focus in on them. She heard Ron's deep voice mumble answers through her foggy brain. Before she knew it, the man left the room and remained only her and Ron.

"You said we didn't want Healer Clarke?" Hermione whispered, still in disbelief herself.

Ron met his wife's eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought we needed a different opinion. A more experienced one."

Her eyes grew into a glare, "What are you talking about? A different opinion? She _saved our daughter_ when it looked as if we lost her! _She saved Rose_!" Hermione raised her voice, a shrill sound, clearly distraught.

"She wasn't competent enough to know we were going to lose this one!" Ron shouted, unsure just where the sudden anger had come from. He thought Hermione might have a problem with his response to St. Mungo's about seeing a different healer. But, if she was thinking clearly, she would think another opinion was needed as well.

Hermione sat there for a few moments in silence. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked into her lap; wringing her hands once more.

"I won't speak to a healer unless it's Healer Clarke."

Ron raised his eyebrows at her, was she really choosing this very moment to be extremely stubborn. He sucked in a breath before he could say anything more hurtful than he already had. Exhaling loudly, he stood. The chair he was sitting in scraped the tile floor, causing Hermione to shudder, and wrenched open the door to the hallway, catching a nurse who could get the healer.

Healer Weiss approached Ron with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, Mr. Weasley? What can I do for you?"

Ron explained the situation to the older man, who listened and nodded in understanding.

"It makes sense now. Healer Clarke was very upset when the news was given to her that you had chosen someone else. I didn't realize there was a prior history before this pregnancy." Healer Weiss nodded, checking the pile of parchment in his hands.

Ron shrugged, and the old man watched Ron's demeanor. He could tell Ron was not pleased with his wife's decision to go with Healer Clarke.

"You should know, Healer Clarke has never been removed from a patient's case before. I know she hasn't been in this department for long, but, she is truly brilliant at what she does. When we told her the news that I would be taking over for her, she was terribly upset, but, she understood. I, on the other hand, have been removed before by grieving parents, and another healer is called in to replace me. I've never lost a child myself, but, I've seen the grief those who have. It's hard to have the same healer... wondering if they had made a mistake, or if they could have done anything to prevent it."

Ron felt like a true arse then. The healer who he had just met a mere thirty minutes ago, was explaining just how he felt.

"I..." Ron cleared his throat, uncomfortable to be expressing any sort of emotion toward a stranger, "I just... don't know what to do. I have no control, and _she said_ everything was _fine_. How could that be? Maisie h-had a heartbeat… _she was kicking_ …And a few weeks later... this..." Ron looked away, not wanting the healer to see how emotional he was becoming. He ran a hand over his face, wiping the few tears that sprang loose.

The older man, nodded in understanding, "That's what we're here to find out. I have your wife's information here, which gives us all the extensive information to examine, and determine just why this tragedy happened. The head healer always sits down with two others for their opinions," Healer Weiss paused for a moment, "And I'll tell you what, I'll let Healer Clarke look over everything first, and I'll let you know what I think of her analysis. Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

Ron sighed and nodded. It was true, he would feel more confident in Healer Clarke if other healers agreed with her diagnosis.

"Alright. Go ahead back in, and we'll be in soon after we look everything over," Healer Weiss explained.

When Ron returned to the room, Hermione was still in her same position, her head down, hands twisting in her lap. But, as he entered the room, she quickly rose her sleeve to her face and wiped what he knew to be tears.

She didn't look up at him.

"Healer Clarke will be in soon to tell us what happened," Ron stated after he cleared his throat. She kept her head down, and nodded to confirm she heard him.

They sat in silence as Ron listed in his mind everything he wished was different.

Almost an hour later, a quick knock sounded at the door. Both Ron and Hermione had been lost inside their head for this time. Neither one breaking the silence.

Healer Clarke entered, an uneasy look on her face. Ron reckoned he had given her that nervous composure, as he didn't want her anywhere near his wife. Healer Weiss entered as well, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Granger-Weasley," Healer Clarke nodded at the pair, entirely professional.

"It's Hermione," the witch croaked, her eyes meeting the Healer's, whose softened with Hermione's reassuring tone.

"Right," the healer gave her a small smile, "A team of healers, two of which were Healer Weiss and I, reviewed your scans and information we gathered."

The healer looked down as she reviewed her notes, taking a deep breath when doing so. Ron winced at her expression. This was not going to be easy. Or good.

"It seems as though your womb had extensive damage inflicted by the Cruciatus Curse you were tortured with. It isn't in any condition for a baby to be growing in," Healer Clarke explained.

"Then how did she have Rose? Since she was tortured before she had her and all," Ron questioned, not believing the young healer's analysis. Hermione turned and glared at his interruption. Ron shrugged his shoulders at her, wanting to hear the healer's explanation.

Healer Clarke was not thrown off by the question at all, but, rather answered it in a prepared manner, "We all discussed that as well. It looks to be as if carrying a child to full term was a fluke-or, I prefer to call her a miracle."

Hermione was listening intently, eyes watching the healer's every move. The same eyes tearing up, a dreadful feeling overcoming her.

"Rose had a perfectly normal birth; a bit longer than the average, but, it wasn't unheard of. It gave us no indication that there would be difficulty with your next pregnancy. Therefore, precautions were taken, but, not to the extent that were needed."

Ron glanced over to the older healer standing aside, watching him as healer Clarke explained. His face read nothing of surprise or disagreement. Ron continued to listen.

"That being said," Healer Clarke cleared her throat; uncomfortable about this next part, "when we tried to pinpoint just why the baby passed when she did... we weren't able to. It's possible that the same curse Rose had, lingers there and destroys whatever and whenever it can, but, none of us can say for sure. That was what took us so long today."

"We've all agreed in there, Mrs. Granger-Weasley," Healer Weiss spoke, "there wasn't anything Healer Clarke could have done differently. She was already taking plenty of precautions; being completely thorough. Sometimes, as terrible as it is, things like this just happen," he explained, ending with his eyes meeting Ron's.

"I never thought she did anything wrong," Hermione whispered, reaching up to wipe her tears with the sleeve of her jumper.

There was silence in the room as the occupants processed the information. The weight seemed to settle on Hermione and Ron, as they dreaded the words that would come from the healers next.

"Hermione," Healer Clarke spoke as she sat in a stool next to her, "if you get pregnant again, without having anything done, there's no guarantee you'll carry the babe to full term. It might be like this again."

Ron's stomach twisted with the knowledge. He watched as his wife shuddered and a new batch of tears sprang from her eyes. The Healer placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, and waited a moment before continuing.

"There is a procedure we can do. We discussed some options, and believe we could go in and try to remove as much of the damage in your womb as possible, while using healing and restoring charms to strengthen it. It's no guarantee, but, if you choose to do it, you might be able to conceive and carry a baby to full term in the future."

A tiny glimmer of hope sprang in Ron's chest, as he fully believed that they wouldn't be able to grow their family, as they had discussed. Now that chance seemed slim, but, still there.

"Clearly, you have plenty of time to discuss that, and decide. For now, we'd like to do a few more tests to see if this curse has done any other types of damage. Mr. Weasley, would you mind stepping outside?" Ron nodded as he followed the male healer. He glanced back at Hermione who was looking directly at Healer Clarke, and nowhere near him.

He and Healer Weiss went down a few halls into his office.

"Mr. Weasley, I understand that this is a very hard time for you and your wife right now." Healer Weiss began as they were both comfortably sat in their chairs.

Ron nodded in agreement. Hard time was making light of the situation.

"It will take time for your grieving to become less. But, these situations can have a toll on your mental health, along with your marriage. Right now, Healer Clarke is asking your wife about her grief and coping skills. I'd like to get your perspective as well. First off, how are you doing?"

"Just about how I should be right now. Managing."

The healer supposed he wouldn't get much out of Ron about himself. "And what about your wife?"

Ron shrugged, running a hand along the back of his neck, "She's been devastated. She hadn't wanted much to do with our oldest daughter, and not much is said to me either. Keeps to herself most days."

"So, she's keeping to herself. What does she do for the majority of the day?" The healer asked as he had a quill record their information.

"Stays in bed. Today's the first day she's come out of our bedroom since she came home." Ron explained, hating that he was talking about his wife without her knowing. Then again, he hoped desperately that it would help.

"That's normal in the first few days. It's a huge emotional, mental, physical, and psychological shift she's going through, just by labor alone. The loss of a child adds immensely to all of those," the healer paused for a moment, as he took a quill of his own and tapped it against his desk, "Has she mentioned anything about _not wanting to go on_ or that she _can't do it anymore_?"

Ron snapped his eyes to the healer, shocked, "No. She's not mentioned anything like that."

Healer Weiss nodded in thought. He set the quill down and leaned forward, his elbows now on his desk, "Ron, I want you to watch Hermione's composure over the next few weeks, months even. Suicidal thoughts are common for those who have suffered such a loss."

Ron took a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted to scream at the healer for even suggesting that Hermione would consider that. But, this was an entirely new situation. He attempted to be open minded. After a moment of composure, he spoke.

"Hermione would never. She has Rose-"

"Didn't you say she hasn't been wanting to see her?" The healer interrupted.

Ron sighed, not wanting to admit that it was true. Should he be concerned Hermione would do something like that?

"It's a possibility that we don't want, clearly, but, one we have to consider. The faster she gets help, the better. So, if this changes into something worse… we need to take some action."

Ron nodded, feeling completely helpless once more, a knock sounded at the door. The healer waved his wand, opening the item. Healer Clarke poked her head in.

"Just wanted to let you know Mrs. Granger-Weasley and I are done. She chose to wait for you in the examination room she was in before."

Healer Weiss stood from his chair, causing Ron to stand as well. He went over and shook the man's hand. "Now remember what I told you."

Ron nodded and exited the room. He saw Healer Clarke make her way down the corridor. He rushed ahead to catch up to her, "Healer Clarke."

The witch turned around to face Ron. He couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" She asked, very professional.

"Look, I'm sorry… I was just looking out for my family," Ron rationalized.

"It's my job to look out for Mrs. Granger-Weasley and her children as well," the healer raised her eyebrows.

Ron sighed, "Look, I was just upset. I thought you missed something and could have… saved her. But, I was wrong. I should have trusted you. I'm just not thinking very clearly right now. I'm sorry."

Healer Clarke relaxed a bit, now softening to see Ron's attitude change toward her, sincerely.

"I understand you and Hermione are going through a horrid time. She knows things are terrible right now. She's worried about you. Just take care of her. Do what Healer Weiss said, and we'll help in whatever way we can to get you through this tumultuous time."

Ron swallowed, taking in her words, "Okay. Thank you," He held his hand out to shake the healer's.

She looked down at his hand for a moment before raising her own to shake his.

"Take care, Ron. Take care of Hermione," she finished the shake, and began walking down the corridor again.

"Healer Clarke," Ron called.

The healer turned around expectantly.

"Did you bathe her -Maisie- after she was born?"

The healer pressed her lips together, "It's like I said, Ron. It's my job to take care of Hermione, _and_ her children."

With that, she left.

He turned and paced slowly down the corridor. Attempting to process all the new information he was given that day. It terrified him. Losing their child was already a horrendous situation… but, Hemione's health… possibly losing her too… he couldn't fathom.

He knew he couldn't survive that.

* * *

 **A/N: If you're reading this, I'd like to personally thank you for sticking with this story after I dropped that devastating plot twist on you last chapter. I believe I responded to all the reviews. Except those who were "guests." (I still love your feedback!) I appreciate all the positive support you've given. My prediction of the responses was nowhere near what I thought was coming my way.**

 **I would like to thank you for trusting me on this. And, I would like to reaffirm that this _is_ a Romione story. They began together, and they will end together as well. They have a lot of healing to do these couple chapters. **

**(I would like to not that this would have been up hours ago, if I had not been the clumsy person I am, and saved the wrong version. :( I had to rewrite, feeling that the scene with Ron discovering the box needed to be in there.)**

 **More to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 10**

Ron leaned on the kitchen counter sipping his tea and reading the Daily Prophet; his eyes scanning the Quidditch section. The house was quiet. Though it was early, Rose was already at her Nana and Papa's. They were going to the park today. Ron knew she would enjoy that. According to the various family members acting as caretakers, Rose has been doing alright while she'd been away. He wasn't sure how much of that was true, and how much was his family trying to convince him that he's handling the situation well. His thoughts drifted to the other female in the house.

Hermione.

He had already made her breakfast and sent it up to her. He hadn't actually seen her that morning at all. Rose was thrown completely off at home by not having her Mum consistently in her life the past several weeks. She was almost always crying, and Ron made sure he spent loads of quality time with her in the evenings. She'd snuggle extra close to him when he was reading her a bedtime story; often waking when he tried to slip from underneath her. One night he slept on the floor since he couldn't escape the room without her crying.

But, last night, he was able to sneak out of her room. He just chose not to sleep in the same bed as his wife.

How messed up was that?

He sighed as he pushed the Prophet to the side, not able to distract himself from the constant argument that pounded inside his head.

He was angry.

He was doing everything. Taking care of every meal, bathing, dressing, caring for their daughter, telling the family, doing everything that needed to be done around the house and otherwise. _And_ grieving on top of it all. Hermione wanted nothing to do with their daughter. She laid upstairs in the dark crying most of the time. Did nothing to help out. Why couldn't she push past this like he did?

That's where the guilt started to seep in.

He knew what she was going through. Hermione was the strongest person he knew. This was her way of grieving. She needed time to cope and adjust to their new life without their new addition. Ron knew that if he let himself, he'd be the same way. She was doing the best she could. Just like he was. She carried a child in her womb for seven months… only for that babe to be stillborn. Ron could never feel that connection between a mother and her child. He didn't know what it was like to be pregnant, or go through the physical toil of labor…

But, the argument still raged on. He was full of anger, and sadness… guilt… despair. And he couldn't decide what he hated most. That his wife was completely ignoring their daughter… or that she wasn't seeking comfort in _him_.

It hurt.

It hurt like hell.

So, last night, he let the hurt swell, and decided to sleep on the couch instead of with his wife. And he was paying for it this morning, as his stomach was in guilty knots.

His eyes travelled to an envelope sitting on the counuter and pulled out the two pictures he discovered the day after they came home from the hospital. He had made duplicates of them, and framed the pair. Those were currently sitting on Hermione's bedside table. But, the two he held, were his. He often caught himself going back to them, just staring… for what felt like hours. He analyzed the picture and tried to memorize every detail. It was odd for him, coming from a magical world, to have one photo with no movement at all. He would always run his finger across the image and try to recall how he kissed his daughter's tiny forehead or held her tiny hand in between two of his fingers.

The creak of the stairs caused his eyes to move from the photograph.

Hermione came around the corner. Her curls were damp, indicating that she had bathed recently. She wore her robe, wrapped around her body; the sash tied around her mostly flat, waist. Plaid pajama bottoms covered her legs.

Her eyes met his.

Merlin, when's the last time she actually looked into his eyes?

"Hey," Ron smiled, packing away the photographs; relief flooding over him that his wife had finally made an appearance downstairs.

"Hi," she whispered, her hands resting over her breast, holding tightly to the collar of her robe. She looked around the room cautiously.

Ron noticed her scanning the room, and connected the dots to what she was searching for, "Rose is With your parents. But, I can go get her if-"

"No," she spoke firmly, her eyes almost frantic at his suggestion, "It's fine."

Ron swallowed the frustration that seemed to burst forth at her words, down and looked away as he nodded to show he heard her. His excitement of seeing her downstairs was now replaced by his irritation of her not seeing their daughter. She sat on the barstool by the counter. He looked around the room as he raked his brain for something to say, knowing that something needed to be said. The silence was killing him. Yet, he knew if he said the wrong thing, she'd leave.

And only Merlin knew if she'd come back.

"Care for a cuppa?" Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded, "Please."

He prepared the tea just how Hermione likes it, sweetened with a touch of honey, and set it gently in front of her.

"Thank you," she cleared her cracking throat.

"Of course."

The room was cloaked in silence again, as Hermione sipped her tea and Ron did everything he could not to stare at her. His heart breaking with every second that went by.

"You didn't come to bed last night," Hermione mentioned, her teacup close to her lips. She looked at his shoulder; avoiding his eyes.

It took Ron a moment to realize what she had said, "Oh, yea. I didn't... Rose was having a hard time last night. Slept in there," Ron explained. His stomach twisted again with the lie he had told his wife.

"Puer custodibus charm," Hermione whispered, looking away from him, calling his bluff.

Ron knew the baby monitoring charm was still effective in Rose's room. She would have heard him sleeping in there.

Damn.

"Right… I… I didn't sleep in there. I slept on the sofa," Ron admitted, watching Hermione's face carefully. He witnessed a wave of upset cross her face. Though, she used everything she could to fight it. Her tell was the shaking of her hands as she set her teacup down.

"I see."

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply, "Hermione…"

But, he was interrupted by the ringing of their Floo. Ron waited a moment, still watching Hermione as she struggled to keep her emotions contained. His luck ran out when the bell rang again. He sighed, and left to answer it. When he opened the access, the Minister for Magic walked in.

"Ron, I apologize for dropping in on you like this," The older man was clearly out of breath; must have been in quite the hurry. "First, I want to offer my sincere condolences for your loss. We can't imagine what you're going through," he boomed in his deep voice.

"Thank you. Erm… what exactly brings you here, sir?" Ron questioned, hoping he didn't seem as impatient as he felt. He wanted to get back to his wife and finish their conversation. He needed to tell her how much he loved her. She needed to know that-

"We're enacting mission 572e tonight," Kingsley explained concisely.

Ron's mouth hung open. He was shocked, "You found him?!"

Kingsley nodded, "Yes. We're concerned he'll leave, so we're acting immediately. Ron… is there any chance you could lead it?"

Ron's shoulders sagged, as he looked behind him towards the entrance of the room. This time, he had no conflict with his decision.

He knew where he needed to be.

"Kingsley, I can't. Hermione…my family needs me right now. I won't leave them." Ron spoke firmly.

"I understand. But, I had to ask," Kingsley responded, "Take care, Ron."

With that, he left in a hurry.

Ron stared at the Floo for a bit. Hoping that they would finally get the bastard that they had escaped their clutches before.

After a moment, he turned and made his way back to the kitchen. Maybe he could get Hermione to talk more.

However, when he returned, the kitchen was empty.

…

"How's Hermione doing?" Harry asked, popping a crisp into his mouth. Harry looked around Ron's kitchen, where he'd dropped by to bring the pair some lunch.

Ron shrugged. Since the surprise visit from Kingsley that morning, he found Hermione tucked away into the library. A book in her hands, yet her eyes stared off in front of her, instead of being lost on the page.

"She came downstairs today."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Really? That's great!"

Ron nodded sullenly, crushing a crisp between his fingers. His best mate observed the action.

"Why don't you look happier? Isn't that a good thing?" Harry questioned. He knew Hermione had been shut in her room for the past two weeks.

Ron swallowed, unsure just how Harry would take what he was about to say.

"I didn't go to bed last night," Ron glanced up at his mate.

"You're having trouble sleeping? Based on what you told me, Mungo's would be more than happy to give you some potions so you don't have to make them yourself-"

"No. I didn't go to bed."

"You didn't-"

"I _chose_ not to sleep in the same bed at my wife because I'm so frustrated with her."

Harry looked stunned by the admission.

"Ron…"

"I know. I'm a shitty husband. I'm a horrible bloody pathetic excuse for a man. But, last night… I just couldn't do it. And she knows."

Harry took a moment to process the information, "She knows you're… upset with her?"

Ron chuckled bitterly, "Probably, she's the smartest person I know. But, I was referring to the fact that I slept on the sofa."

"What did she say?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"She didn't get a chance. Kingsley interrupted," Ron sighed, pushing aside his half-eaten sandwich, no longer hungry.

Harry observed his broken friend. He knew without Ron saying anything that he was still grieving from their gut wrenching loss. He and Ginny wanted to be there for them, while still giving the couple the space they needed. Ginny thought a few times about coming by, but, wasn't sure how her pregnant belly was going to affect Hermione.

"She hasn't seen Rose since that first night she came back. She's been upstairs in her bloody room, and when Rose wanted to see her that night? Hermione practically screamed at us to get out," Ron explained, his throat tight.

Harry contemplated this new information, "What caused her to do that? You just walked in with her and she said to leave?"

Ron swallowed, feeling his emotions get the better of him, "No. Rosie... she... she said hi to the baby..." Ron left the comment hanging.

"Ah," Harry nodded, understanding why Hermione had the reaction she did, "…so seeing Rose reminds her that she lost Maisie?" Harry formulated.

Ron shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe."

"Have you asked her?"

Ron scoffed, "In the maybe twenty words she's spoken to me? No. What's worse than her not speaking to me is her crying because of something I did. I just can't win."

Harry's eyebrows wrinkled, "Ron, you lost a child. _No one_ wins in this. It's been devastating for the whole family, and we don't even feel a fraction of what you do. This doesn't just heal overnight, or in a few weeks. Who knows how long it'll take the pair of you to feel normal again. But it's _you and Hermione._ The two of you can get through anything. Don't give up on her."

"I'm not giving up on her!" Ron snapped, raising his voice at his best mate.

Ron watched as Harry watched him with knowing eyes.

Shit.

"Really? Since when is giving Hermione more than two weeks to stew in something a good idea? Last time I checked, going months not talking was one of your biggest regrets."

"This is completely different and you know that. This is not some petty argument! We lost a child!" Ron yelled, not even considering his wife might have heard him in the large cottage. He didn't realize tears had begun pouring down his face.

"I get that Ron! But, you know it isn't doing her any good to be sitting around just thinking about it! Talk to her!"

"You have no idea," Ron spat, looking away.

"You're right, I don't. And I don't have to. This is between you and your wife! I've known you both since we were eleven! Nothing will change the fact that when you two stop talking, you grow apart. Talk. To. Her. Get her to talk. Do something Ron! If you don't, you'll regret it."

A silence filled the room as Ron digested the information. He hated to admit it, but, Harry had a valid point.

His best mate watched on as he thought through what had been said.

Harry pushed the fringe back from his forehead and sighed, moving to stand. He waved his wand, disposing of the uneaten food, and sending the dishes to the sink.

"Just think about it. She loves you, Ron. And the Hermione we know is still in there. Maybe you just have to bring her back out," Harry shrugged on his coat before giving a pat to Ron's shoulder, and taking his exit.

...

It was next afternoon that Ron spoke to Hermione again, after his lunch with Harry. He had thought long and hard about what his best mate had said to him. And, as much as Ron hated to admit it, he was right. He knew keeping the distance between his wife and himself would only make things worse. And Ron had to stop getting frustrated with her. It wasn't helping anything, and it put a larger divide between the pair.

Ron entered their bedroom, which still had the curtains covering the large windows; a small fire crackled away in the fireplace. Hermione had come up a few hours ago for a nap, he assumed. She didn't say anything to him; neither did he to her. He saw her body beneath the bedclothes, a sight that was terribly familiar to him. He worked his way closer to the bed, which he had slept in the night prior, and crouched down beside the mattress, now eye level with his wife. She was sleeping, looking much more peaceful than she had in the past month.

He wondered if he should for a moment, as he hadn't felt his wife's skin for some time... Giving in, he used his large, freckled hand to brush some curly tendrils away from her face. She inhaled deeply at his touch and slowly opened her eyes. They sleepily gazed at him for a moment, before turning into the sad eyes he had witnessed for far too long now.

"Hey," Ron whispered, continuing to smooth her hair back, and brushing the side of her cheek gently.

"Ron?" Hermione hoarsely whispered, looking at him with questioning eyes. He sighed as he had no clue how this would go.

"I was thinking you should come to dinner tonight. The family misses you there, and it would do you good to get out of the house for a bit...Have some of mum's cooking," Ron chuckled, although Molly had insisted on him taking home several leftovers for Hermione each time he had gone.

He could have sworn her eyes had a glossy sheen painted over them the instant he suggested it. She shook her head negatively, "No... I'm just about to pump again... You go. See the family." She shifted, which effectively left his hand slipping from her head to the pillow behind her.

Ron bit the inside of his cheek with exasperation. He should have known it would go this way, heaving a careful breath he spoke, "Hermione, it'll be small tonight. Bill and Percy are both working, Charlie is over visiting Sophie's family, George and Angelina took that trip to Ireland... it'll just be Mum and Dad and Harry and Gin. That's all."

Hermione shook her head again, a panicked look in her eyes, "… I can't. You go." Her eyes danced away from his; Ron followed where her vision went, and felt another blow to his stomach. Lying on her bedside table was Masie's small blanket that she had been wrapped in at St. Mungo's. Ron hadn't noticed it being there before. He gave her the box the next morning after he had found it. Now, the delicate item was carefully draped across a book on her stand.

"Love, this isn't healthy," He could see her jaw set at his words, knowing that she was becoming upset again. He hated himself more than ever then. He knew what he was saying would upset her. "You need to get up and get out of this damn room. See the family, get back to normal, you know? We've got to get you out for some fresh air… You can't keep-"

Before Ron could finish a hawk Patronus flew into the room, "Weasley, open your bloody Floo! It's urgent!"

Ron moved his eye from his coworker's Patronus, and looked down at his wife who was looking toward the covered window than him. Tears were causing trails down her face. He sighed in frustration and pushed himself up from the bed, moving quickly to the Floo downstairs.

"Luxby?" Ron stared slack jawed at the Auror standing in his den. He was carrying something filthy in his arms.

The piercing screams that emitted from the item proved what it was.

"Weasley, we didn't know what to do. Found him under some rubble. The girl's missing. We think she hid the kid. No sign of her, but, they followed Gnash and think he still has her hostage. Can't take little man to Mungo's 'til it's safe."

"So, you brought him _here_?" Ron's eyes stared at the wailing infant, that his coworker was now transferring into his arms. The babe continued screaming as his face was scrunched with upset.

"Didn't know where else to take him. I've got to get back. Sorry," and with that, Luxby left, leaving Ron with a baby, no older than a few days by the look of it, wailing in his arms.

Ron looked down at the infant who was terribly upset with whatever was happening at the moment. Just covered in a small piece of dirty cloth, he was filthy and the smell of him made Ron's stomach turn. Ron's mind raced. He had no idea what to do with an infant. He recalled what Luxby said about St. Mungo's, and swore under his breath at the realization that he was responsible for a baby that suddenly.

"Ron's what's going-" Hermione entered the room, in an oversized jumper, and coming down the final step. Her eyes drawn to the piercing sounds of the infant in her husband's arms.

"Is that a..." Hermione couldn't finish the question, as she was just too shocked to find her husband holding a filthy infant in his arms.

"Yeah, remember I told you about the mission a bit ago? The team found him on their mission for that kidnapped girl. Assuming he's hers... Autar Gnash is still on the loose and they can't take him to Mungo's until he's found." Ron watched Hermione's face, the thought just now hitting him how hard it must be to have a baby in such close vicinity since they lost their own, not long ago. He cursed Luxby for bringing a child over after he knew what their family had been through. He scrambled for something to say.

"I'll take him to Harry's. He and Gin can watch him," Ron reasoned aloud and began to move toward the Floo.

After a moment, Hermione spoke through the wailing, "No. Hand him to me."

Ron was fairly confident that caring for a child wasn't on the list of things for Hermione to do that would help her healing process.

"It's okay. He'll be fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Just hand him here!" Hermione insisted, but Ron looked at her warily; the infant wailing in his hands.

"Love, are you sure? I can take him to Harry's-"

"Yes. Give me the baby. I have an idea."

Ron reluctantly handed the small infant to Hermione who adjusted the dingy cloth around his body. She muttered a cleansing charm, hoping that would make him feel a bit more comfortable. She rocked the screaming baby gently, wanting to soothe the child before she carefully brought the squirming human close to her chest, pulling the shoulder to her jumper down as well. She peeled away the layer of her nursing pad, and brought the infant to her breast. The wailing continued as she held him there, whispering comfortingly as Ron looked on, stunned.

"Come on, now. Latch on now, darling," She cooed, readjusting herself to the crying mouth. Suddenly, the infant attached and the screaming cries were muffled, and then muted. Hermione and Ron both let out a relieved breath.

"That's better, isn't it? You were probably starved, poor dear." She tutted, to the content infant nursing away. She brushed her fingers along the child's few wisps of brown hair.

"Ron, would you get one of the newborn nappies for him? And look for one of Rose's old sleep suits... I might have kept a few from when she was born." Ron stood transfixed, brought back into motion by Hermione's request.

When he returned, Hermione was still in the chair with the infant lying on her breast. His mouth was no longer latched, and he seemed to be snoozing away happily. Hermione sat gazing with a mixture of emotions at the child, only looking up when Ron spoke.

"This is the smallest I could find, but we can transfigure it to his size."

Hermione covered herself once more, and set to work. They ran a bath for the infant in the kitchen sink. Hermione just imagined what kind of grime he had gone through and knew a thorough cleaning would help the infant in a multitude of ways. He awoke during the bath, but only seemed perturbed as they worked the washcloth around his skin, working off the layers of filth that rested on it. His cry was hoarse and heartbreaking. Hermione tried her best to be gentle, but, the grime wouldn't remove without a hint of force. She spoke to the child lovingly, wondering if this had been the only time in his life to be spoken to affectionately.

After they had cleaned him the best they could, they placed him in his first ever nappy, and a small sleeper that Rose wore when she was a newborn. Ron transfigured it to his size, as well as making it a pastel green instead of soft pink.

The infant was obviously dehydrated, and never had a wellness check after he was born, concerning Hermione. She summoned a few books that she had read since the war to care for infants. She found a few substitutes of potions and had the infant suck them down. She noticed the color flushing to his skin, making her sigh another breath of relief. She had done all she could until they could take the babe to St. Mungo's.

She retired to the comfortable rocking chair in the corner of their bedroom she had resided in before. Holding the infant and lowering her other sleeve to nurse the malnourished child. She sat rocking and feeding him for quite some time. She wasn't sure just how long.

Ron sat on their bed watching her. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would have been like, watching his own child nurse... he shook his head quickly as he felt tears push behind his eyelids. He glanced back at his wife who was now holding the slumbering child, still against her breast. He could finally sort out the emotions in her eyes. There was obviously a large amount of love there. But, there was also hurt, and pain. Almost as if she was reminding herself this was not her baby. He sighed as he continued to watch.

"You want me to put him in the cot?" Ron asked, as he stood from the bed and walked over to her. Hermione shook her head negatively, without looking up from the baby. Ron exhaled as he squatted down to meet her eyes.

"Love, you need your rest too..." She gazed back at him with the same emotional eyes. She took her hand and cradled Ron's cheek, the first touch he had from her in ages.

"He's nothing over a few days old, yet, has never been held while he slept. I need to do this for him, love." She slipped her hand away and looked back down at the sleeping infant.

"You go ahead. I'll be a bit longer."

Ron sighed once more, feeling the rush of emotions come pounding down on him. He ground his teeth as he went downstairs to ask his parents for Rose to stay the night.

* * *

Remember me? So sorry this took me forever to get up. I still have more to write for you all. I look forward to hearing what you think, and possibly any predictions!

More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 11**

Ron woke the next morning to sunshine coming through his bedroom window. His eyes instantly shut again, at the intrusive stranger. Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed his wife sitting in the rocking chair, her arms folded around a bundle in her arms.

He yawned and sat up, still stunned to see sunlight in their bedroom after several weeks of it being covered.

"Hey," Hermione whispered. Ron stared at his wife, whose eyes looked tired, but, a hint of a smile played at her lips. He wondered if he was imagining it, or perhaps, if he dared to think it was real, if his hair was ruffled from his sleep. She always found that amusing, and with everything going on, he hadn't found time to get it cut.

"Hey," Ron grinned, lopsidedly, when he realized her smile grew just a bit in his daze. He popped out of bed and went over to the rocking chair.

Standing above her, he looked down to see the swaddled infant sleeping peacefully in Hermione's arms.

"Were you up all night?" Ron asked, looking around to see various blankets, rockers, fresh nappies, and dummies. He rested his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

With a quick shift made by her, his hand slipped away, and she readjusted the infant in her arms.

"Yes. But, it was worth it. Someone here had their first post-feeding poop!" Hermione sang and she touched the tip of her finger to the sleeping infant's nose.

Ron's stomach gave a tight twist. Hermione was completely different than she had been just the day before. If she stayed up with the baby all night, she must have bonded. As he watched his wife talk quietly to the sleeping babe, he noted the sadness she had before, was gone.

"Isn't that great, Ron? It means his system is functioning properly, and actually getting enough nutrition to help him," Hermione smiled as she waited for his response.

Ron scratched his head, thinking what to do, "Has any post come?"

Hermione gave a small scoff at him ignoring her comment, "Owl came about an hour ago, left the post on the kitchen counter."

Ron nodded, and with that, left his wife in their room, feeling even more uncomfortable seeing her like this, rather than the way she was for the past several weeks.

When he returned to the room, the babe was awake, happily cooing at his wife. She glanced up at him when he entered the room.

Ron held up a letter, "Luxby said there's no update. They still haven't found the Mum."

Hermione paused her movements when she heard the news. Then, she resumed her actions, playing with the infant.

"Ron, come sit for a moment," Hermione motioned to the bench at the end of their bed, the closest area for him to sit while she remained in the rocking chair.

Ron took the few paces over and sat. She shifted her body toward him.

"I've been thinking..." Hermione began, at which, Ron's stomach gave a lurch, "What if they don't find the mother? What happens to him then?"

Her tentative approach told Ron she wasn't sure how he'd take her idea.

"Then we'll look for the closest family. We don't know who the father is, but, he could possibly want the kid," Ron spoke in his best professional tone. He had a feeling where this was leading, and he was desperately hoping he was wrong.

"What if he doesn't?" She asked, taking her hand and brushing it gently along the babe's wisps of light brown hair.

"We won't know until we find him," Ron reasoned, trying to keep his wife from going down this road.

"I..." she cleared her throat, "I was thinking... if the parents can't be found... what if we take him?"

Ron rubbed his face with his hands, sighing, "Hermione, we can't."

Her eyebrows rumpled, "Why not? He'll need someone to care for him. We would be perfect for that. Maybe he's meant to be with us?" She had a hopeful tone, her eyes wide and watching Ron.

He shook his head, looking at the baby who was currently staring up at his wife and cooing.

"We can't get attached. It'll hurt more when we find his parents and have to let him go," Ron brushed his stubbly chin with his hand.

Yet, she persisted, "But, what if they're not found? Truly, Ron, think what if-"

"Hermione enough!" Ron bellowed, shocking himself with his volume.

The baby instantly let out a wail at the intrusion of his happy infant thoughts, and Hermione brought the babe to her shoulder while her own tears pooled from her eyes.

Ron felt another sickening blow when he saw this. He spoke through the cries, this time much softer, "We just can't get attached, Love. We-"

Through her tears, she stood with the infant, and walked from the room.

* * *

Fifty-four hours later, Ron walked back into their bedroom, where he had left her alone after his outburst days prior.

They hadn't spoken since.

He knew how much this would hurt, yet, he knew it was for their own good.

Hermione somehow knew just what Ron had arrived for.

She shook her head as tears began streaming down her face. Her mahogany curls beginning to plaster to her cheeks. Ron saw, that she knew without a doubt.

"The mum's at St. Mungo's. She was pretty beaten up, but, they healed her. She's asking for him."

A sob escaped Hermione as she held the little one closer to her chest.

Ron's heart clenched as he witnessed his wife in this state. He knew she had gotten her hopes up, and here he was, crushing her.

"Love, this is a good thing. He gets to be with his mum. If this was Maisie... we'd be celebrating," Ron spoke softy, moving a step closer to her.

Hermione looked down at the infant in her arms and gently brought his head up until it met her lips. She sniffled quickly when she lifted the babe in her arms and offered him to her husband.

Ron sighed as he looked down at his wife, who was looking toward the fireplace as she was barely holding it together.

Ron took the little boy in his arms, and began his descent to the Floo downstairs.

...

Ron knocked quietly on the door when it magically opened, allowing him in. A young woman with tanned skin was lying in the bed. She had bandages and various potions lying around her bed, but, was sitting up and eagerly looking toward the door.

As Ron entered, she instantly looked in his arms, which cradled her son. The woman burst into tears as he carried the infant to her. She eagerly reached out her arms out to hold the babe.

Once the child was in her arms, her sobs became louder, as she couldn't hold them in anymore. Unlike all the weeping Ron had witnessed within the past month, this woman was smiling jubilantly.

"Thank you," she uttered, as she held the baby close to her, snuggling his small body.

"The healers want to take a good look at him, but, I convinced them to let you see him first," pRon explained, trying with his whole being to be happy, and to ignore the hollowing pain he felt with his own loss.

Just when Ron was about to leave, she grabbed his sleeve.

"The other officer told me what you and your wife did for him. Even after all you're going through... I cannot thank you enough. Your wife as well. She must be an incredible woman. Please thank her for taking such good care of my son."

Ron was shocked, but, nodded. Swallowing dryly before managing, "I will."

The woman smiled gratefully again and returned her view to her child, resting in her arms.

As Ron exited the room, he was met with various coworkers, who gathered around him to tell him what had happened. How they took down the bastard that raped the muggle Ron had just met, to create an heir. An heir which had to have dirty blood as an ingredient for some medieval death eater potion. The whole thing made Ron sick, yet, it had ended up alright. The girl's memory had been wiped from anything having to do with magic, and she now had her son back.

Ron should have felt amazing. He had planned the raids, after all.

Yet, his stomach was still in twisted knots as he walked to the dissapparation point outside of St. Mungo's.

As he approached his home, he noted it was dark. He sighed as he imagined Hermione heartbroken in their room. He hadn't a clue what to do. He just wanted to hold her. Yet, every simple, platonic, touch was shrugged off by her; or worse, flinched off.

He was almost to their bedroom when he heard voices speaking. One vibrant and loud, the other soft and muted.

Ginny and Hermione.

He wanted so badly to grab a pair of extendable ears to sneak under the crack of the door. Yet, they were probably smarter than that, as the sound was already muffled; probably charmed.

He shuffled back downstairs, made himself tea, and waited for his sister to come downstairs.

...

About ninety minutes later, the pregnant redhead appeared. Jumping slightly, as she did not expect Ron to be sitting there.

"Merlin! You startled me!" Ginny gasped, her face flushed.

"It is my house," he nodded toward the stairs, "how'd that go?"

"Better than expected actually," Ginny sighed, as she eased herself into a chair aside Ron.

Ron nodded, "Good. Glad she reached out after what happened today. I thought she was going to spiral downward again-"

"What do you mean what happened today?" Ginny asked, clearly not following Ron.

Ron was puzzled, "Didn't she tell you? Why else would she have contacted you?"

Ginny's brows furrowed, "Ron, I came over here on my own accord. What are you talking about?"

Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair, reaching up to wipe his face with his hands. He told her of the last few days and what they had experienced with another baby. When he was done, Ginny's face was pale.

"Well now I feel terrible about coming over today," Ginny groaned, leaning forward on the table to support her head. Ron moved to make her some tea.

"It was probably a good thing you did. She's been in this... this... mood since we lost..." Ron shook his head, clearing his own emotions, "I mean, she can grieve, but, she can't just do this all alone."

When he looked up at Ginny, she was staring at him, shaking her head in negative, "No. I wouldn't have come if I knew that... I... Oh Ron, I've really fucked up now!" Ginny's eyes actually began to fill with tears.

Ron wasn't sure what to do with his hormonally imbalanced siste; he'd almost never seen the woman cry. He returned to his seat and set the teacup in front of her, "Gin, showing up unannounced isn't the worst you've done-"

"No. It wasn't that. It was why I came over." She took a deep breath, as if she was preparing herself for the admission. "Rose had some sort of fit. She was bawling and screaming that her Mummy doesn't want her. Doesn't love her. Harry and I tried to calm her down, and eventually we did, trying to reassure her that Hermione did love her, very much. When she fell asleep, I couldn't take it anymore. Call it hormones or what have you, but, I had to speak with her."

Ron's stomach fell as he listened to his sister. Rose hurting _at all_ broke his heart, felt like a blow to the stomach, and made him rage with anger all at once. But, knowing his fiery sister came over to give Hermione a talk was also unnerving to him. Especially after how delicate she was today.

"She was clearly upset when I first arrived, but, I don't know, I lost it. I was just so mad she made Rose feel that way. I clearly don't know what she is going through, but, I couldn't stop myself." Ginny continued. She sniffed some more and hastily wiped the tears from her face.

"I told her what had happened and how she needed to do something."

Ron pondered as he tried to determine just how far over the line Ginny had crossed, "What happened next?" He asked, though he could have guess the answer.

"She talked."

Ron's eyes sprang open at this revelation.

"Hermione talked? Like actually talked?" Ron whispered, hardly believing what he heard.

"Yes. A complete conversation. She only cried a bit, nothing major. Clearly she was trying to hold it together."

Ron's excitement was evident, "What did she say?"

Ginny looked nervous at this, "Ron, I'm not sure I should tell you... I mean, she probably doesn't want me saying everything to you..."

"Gin please, you have no idea what this house has been like. I don't know how to help her or how to get her to open up to me. Please, tell me what she said. I'll never let her know what you tell me. I swear Gin. I-"

"Alright. Merlin, Ron, breathe." The redhead took another deep breath, as her tears had finally subsided.

"She feels like she let you down. Like you've been holding everything together as she's been doing nothing. Mind you, these aren't her exact words...She says..." another breath, "you deserve better than her. That you deserve to be happy. That Rose deserves to be happy."

"She said that?" Ron asked, almost breathless from what he heard.

Ginny nodded solemnly, "I told her that it wasn't true. That you loved her and Rose did too... right now's just hard... to be happy, for anyone really..." she sighed, stretching out and resting a hand on her large belly.

"She said she's getting the procedure done, the one where she might be able to have children afterwards. I didn't even know there was one. I'm assuming you knew."

"How long had she been thinking about that?" Ron asked, quite surprised that his wife had made a decision.

"She didn't say... but, erm... she did mention something else that just didn't feel right..." Ginny looked uncomfortable this whole conversation, but, right now may have been the worst of it all.

Ron looked expectantly at her, "well?" He insisted she go on.

"When she talked about it... she kept saying _Ron_ would want that, it's what _Ron_ would want... _he_ always wanted children... all about _you_ ," she continued quickly to get the last part out when she saw the hurt spread across his face, "she said she _needs_ to do it for you."

It was quiet for a bit, as she let Ron digest the information and let her take a few small sips of her tea.

"I didn't think much of it then, may have not even noticed it. But, I never once heard her say it's what she wanted. She's doing it for you, Ron." The redhead whispered, watching her brother carefully for his reaction.

Ron felt his heart shatter at that. He didn't know how to hold himself together much longer. He cleared his throat, "That all then?" He was blinking furiously, and hardly looking at Ginny; his desperate attempt to keep his emotions under control.

"Yes. I should get going anyway. Let me know if you need anything," she stood, and squeezed his shoulder in affection before leaving through the Floo.

Moments after she left, Ron let it out. His emotions seemed to pour through him that he didn't even notice when he threw the teacups against the wall, leaving a shattered and stained mess. Or when he did the same with the fruit bowl that lie in shambles on the floor.

* * *

Ron rolled over onto his back, he opened his eyes to a still dim room. For a fraction of a second, all he knew was that he was in his home, with his wife and daughter. Then, all memories coursed through him. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat that had been stuck there since that dreadful day. He turned his head, ready to be strong another day for his wife. Yet, he was met with an empty spot next to him. He ran his hand over her side. Cold. She'd been up for some time then. Ron sighed and stood from the bed, preparing himself for whatever he would be met with.

As he passed down the corridor, he peeked his head into Rose's room. A small smile appeared as he viewed her sleeping peacefully in her bed; an old muggle saying drifting through his thoughts. Perhaps in her case, ignorance was bliss. She didn't understand what was happening. Why there was no more baby. Why she didn't see her Mum anymore. Why she spent so much time with both sets of grandparents, and Gin and Harry's. Why her parents were never seen together by her... Ron shook his head. He knew their daughter was loved by them both. But, with Ginny's explanation of Rose's outburst... he wasn't sure how much longer their three year old would truly believe it as well.

He continued downstairs, surprised to find the kitchen empty as well. Normally if he woke up alone, the kitchen would be where she was, that, or the library, sipping a cup of tea. But, that was before... before their lives changed forever. Ron went there next, expecting to find her curled up with a book, eyes distant, not even looking at whatever page she had turned to. He would ask her if he could get her anything. She would reply with a quiet no, and he would stand watching her for a few moments, trying to sort out the right words; words that would make everything better and they could be as they once were. Words to bring her back to him. Words that didn't exist. After wrapping his brain about the concept, he would swallow and tell her he loved her. The healers went on and on about how she needed his support during her time of grieving. To show her as much love and patience as possible. Perhaps he would kiss her; something he hadn't done in... he wasn't sure just how long. She was like an injured bird. He was terrified of making the wrong move, causing her to retreat, and create more damage. He had already done so, and he just wasn't sure how much more she could take.

When he opened the library door, the room was empty. Squinting around he looked to see if she fell asleep in her armchair. Yet, the room remained empty. Ron's heart began to beat more quickly now. The words and concerns of the healers flowing through his head, based around Hermione's mental condition.

 _Hermione would never. She's just grieving._

Yet, his feet moved faster through their home, searching every possible place his wife could be. Hoping with everything he had that she was just seeking a moment of solitude and not...

 _Hermione would never._

 _She loves me._

 _She loves Rose._

Ron chanted this mantra in his thoughts, keeping the more terrified versions as muted as he could. He searched the upstairs, cursing to himself each time he did not locate her. Rushing back down, he looked again, hoping she feel asleep in an unlikely place.

 _He deserves to be happy._

 _Rose deserves to be happy._

The voice of his sister relaying the conversation echoed through his head as he rushed.

"Shit," Ron cursed, threading his fingers though his hair, tousling the tangled locks. His mind raced as he made his way outside. He stood on the porch, feeling the slight chill of the breeze dance across his skin. His eyes roamed their property, abundantly clear, other than a few tree clusters, he supposed she could be in. The lake was a bit further down from their property, past the hill. It's possible she could have gone there. Ron swallowed thickly, before he heard the faintest sound.

He turned to the left, seeing Hermione sitting in a chair, glancing over at him. She sniffed again, ever so quietly, and spoke, "You look frazzled."

Her voice was hardly a whisper, but, Ron heard every sound. He instantly brought a hand to smooth down his hair, taking a deep breath to calm his throbbing heart.

"Just needed some fresh air is all," Ron lied, he couldn't very well tell his wife that he was afraid she had left or gone and kil- No. He couldn't. She needed to know he had everything under control. That she could take her time and grieve without feeling guilty of leaving everything for him. His new idea; new mantra.

Merlin, it's like the healers were inside his head.

Hermione nodded once, and turned away from him, to gaze out onto their property. Ron cleared his throat, and stepped toward her. Still leaving about two meters between the pair. He didn't want to startle her, after all.

"So, do'ya need anything? Toast? Tea? I could run you a bath?" Ron suggested, noting she was still in her pajamas, and her hair lacked its normal vivaciousness.

"No. I'm fine," she breathed, causing another stab to the heart for Ron. More words than she normally uttered in their strained conversations.

It was Ron's turn to nod now. Though, he didn't think he would be able to speak if he tried at that very moment. The emotions of the morning finally caught up with him.

"Are you taking Rose to my parent's today?" She whispered, her voice scratching from being unused.

Ron was shocked at the inquiry. Hermione hadn't asked outrightly about Rose for quite some time.

"That was the plan, yes." Ron replied, wondering if he should add something about her staying her for the day, when Hermione responded.

"Good."

Ron wasn't sure what to take from that. Good that she would be gone? Good that she would be with her maternal grandparents? Good that she wouldn't see her mother in such a state?

"She misses you, you know. Asks for you all the time," Ron informed while stepping closer to the witch. She shut her eyes quickly at the comment. Ron winced as he saw the pain shoot across her face. He wondered if she was recalling her conversation with Ginny.

"Maybe you could spend some time with her. I could pick her up early, or-" Ron stopped as he watched tears pour down his wife's face. He hated himself wholly at that moment. He didn't want her to feel guilty or hurt; he just wanted Hermione to want to see Rose.

"I'm _trying_."

As if his heart wasn't shattered from all it had been through, it was crushed further by her words. Ron took several strides forward, choking down his own words as he approached the witch, still sobbing.

"Love, I know you are. You're doing brilliantly and you can take all the time you need. But," Ron kneeled down, then reached to put his hand on hers, before recoiling, fearing he was too bold, "Rose needs her Mum. And I know you need her too."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a shuddering breath, looking out to the grassy field that was shimmering with the morning sunrise.

Ron continued to kneel for another moment, feeling a twinge in his previously injured leg. It was clear that Hermione had said all she would that morning. He stood, hobbling slightly with stiffness, before returning to the door.

With his hand on the knob, he took a deep breath and glanced back at Hermione, still looking away from him.

"I love you."

Before he returned to the house, he could swear he saw fresh tears rising in her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Ron woke up to a cold bed again. He sighed and wondered if his strategy of switching to the time of healing the healers kept recommending was better than his previous approach. He sighed as he pushed himself off his bed to search for his wife.

He made it into the hallway after a quick trip to the loo, and, as usual, peeked into Rose's room. That's where he was met with a surprise.

Hermione was sitting near the bookshelf in Rose's room, gazing at the bed, in which their daughter was sleeping quite peacefully. She was sitting on the ground, with her knees tucked into her chest, head resting on her knees, just watching.

He wasn't sure what to do. The options raced through his mind, but, he decided to go with his gut.

He opened the door a bit wider for him to slip through into the darkened room.

She turned her head to see him, and then returned her view to their daughter.

He crouched down, and sat next to her, close, but not touching.

Silence immersed the room, other than the constant humming noise Rose needed to sleep.

"I'm ruining her even without being around her."

Ron turned to his wife, surprised she spoke.

"I didn't want her seeing me like this. Before I was always so emotional, and now I'm always sad. She deserves a happy Mum. One that she'll remember happy."

Ron took in her words and pondered of them, "That's why you've kept your distance?"

She sniffed, and nodded, moving her head across the sleeve of her shirt, wiping away a few tears that had sprung loose.

"And I still ended up hurting her. I'm a pathetic excuse for a mum." More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No. You're not," Ron said definitively. He would not let her talk about herself that way. "You're grieving. This is all new to you and you're doing what you think is best."

And Ron truly believed his words. His emotions often got away from him, but, what it came down to was two parents who had lost a child, and didn't know how to go on.

"And my best, made my daughter believe I hated her," they had been whispering to keep the babe asleep, but last part of that sentence was hardly audible.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand," he took a deep breath, and tried to reach for the words that he needed to say, "like I said before. She needs you."

Hermione nodded at his words, which, Ron thought, was much improvement from the morning prior.

And something else happened for the first time in ages.

About a moment later, Hermione scooted closer to him, almost completely closing the space between them. Without looking at him, she gently tilted her head to lay on his shoulder.

Ron thought his heart would burst out of his chest at this point. This was the closest they had been in over a month. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her head, telling her that everything would be okay. Yet, he fought the urges to comfort his wife, for fear of upsetting her or pushing his luck too far.

So the pair sat in silence, watching on as their beautiful daughter slept soundly in her bed.

Neither could say how long they sat there.

Eventually Rose shifted in her sleep, stirring awake and rubbing a no longer chubby fist over her eyes, releasing a small yawn.

Ron could feel Hermione tense beside him, lifting her head a bit from his shoulder to view the tot better.

Rose sat up in her bed, still very sleepy, but, startled awake -eyes wide open- when she spotted the couple in her room.

Her mouth broke into a massive grin, as she scrambled from her twisted bedclothes to get to the floor.

Hermione was able to kneel down and stretch her arms out just in time for their daughter to throw herself into them. The red headed tot wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, as she snuggled in, curling her feet around her torso as much as possible.

"Oh Mummy! I miss you sooooo much!" Rose squealed into her curls. Hermione held her back with equal strength, fully relieved and unknowingly desperate to have this embrace as well.

"Rosie, love. I've missed you too. I love you so much sweetheart," Hermione was spilling tears by this moment, she sniffled a bit before her cracking voice uttered, "I'm so sorry darling. So sorry. I love you Rosie."

Ron watched on, utterly thrilled that Hermione was finally ready to have a moment with Rose again. He feared for a split second when the tot was just waking, that his daughter would have used her inherited stubborn temper to stay angry with her mother. He was incredibly relieved to discover that he was right in both cases. Rose needed her Mum, and Hermione needed her daughter. The scene caused Ron to become choked up as well. He continued to watch as Hermione finally released Rose from her hold, as their daughter was actively trying to leave her mother's vice grip to show her her most recent drawings. As he saw Rose chatting her Mum's ear off, and Hermione watching her like nothing else in the world mattered, Ron felt it then.

 _They were going to be alright._

Probably not right away, even with how far they had already come. But, he knew the worst of it was over. The three of them were a family again. Things were never going to be perfect, not with the deep lost they endured, but, step by baby step, they were going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: So, we're officially through the worst of it. I know those were some difficult chapters to read (they were incredibly emotional to write) but, we're through the worst. I would love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review or send a PM. I appreciate all your support through this. There's still a (happier) bit left to tell in this story, so stay tuned!**

 *****ALSO, to the guest who signed in as** Gabbygirl14, **I wanted to thank you for your personal review to chapter nine. I appreciate your candor and willingness to share what you have been through. I would have love to responded personally, so, this is the closest thing I could get to. Thank you so much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 12**

Since that morning when Hermione and Rose connected again, they had been close to inseparable. Rose wanted to do everything with Hermione and follow her everywhere. Hermione indulged this, and the pair had hardly left each other's sides.

Ron was pleased about this, because he had decided to return to work the following week. Hermione was visually better, and his Mum or hers, could always pop by if she needed something. Yet, he was still a bit apprehensive about leaving Hermione by herself all day. His mum assured him everything would be fine, and that she was always a quick pop away. Deep down Ron knew he needed to return to his normal; maybe then he wouldn't feel so numb by his grief.

That night, after she had finally tucked Rose in, and waited for her to fall asleep, Hermione slipped into bed, next to Ron, who was already there. Dressed in some sleep trousers and an old Chuddly Cannons Tee, he was laid on his back, glancing over the Prophet from that morning. Which clearly had the front page ripped from it. She knew there had been talk of the Wizarding World since their terrible loss. People had started getting nosy and assuming that since her and Ron had been absent from work, that something must have happened to their marriage or their baby.

 _Time will only tell..._

Hermione shuddered as she recalled the Prophet headline from a few weeks ago. Losing a child was difficult enough, without the Wizarding World sticking their bloody noses in where they don't belong.

She scooted in closer toward her husband, and gently rested her head on his shoulder. She still wasn't sure where he was at with everything. But, she knew that she needed to be close to him right now. Physically, if not emotionally.

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She made every move nowadays. And he would often be surprised at the moves she made, like tonight. He could feel her breath on his shoulder, a simple reminder that she _was_ trying. That didn't mean it was easy to restrain his movements and catch himself before he pulled her closer to him, or kissed her.

Merlin, he missed her. He missed being close to her. He missed kissing her and making love to her.

Yet, that would have to wait. He reminded himself.

Setting the Prophet on his nightstand, dimming the lantern light, and returning with is arm raised. She took his invitation and snuggled into his side, resting her head in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. She was even closer to him now. He hesitated a moment before deciding to lay his arm across her waist.

Silence seemed to be their method now. So, they laid there in the dark, much closer physically than they had been for quite some time.

"I love you."

She felt Ron chuckle at her words, "I love you, too."

"Why are you laughing?" She questioned, desperately wanting to push herself up and look him in the face.

"I dunno. Just feels odd."

Hermione's forehead creased in thought. But, decided not to ask why. She knew she was still very emotional, and didn't want to risk hearing anything that would upset her right now.

"How are you doing... with everything?" She chose to ask instead. She felt his relaxed shoulder tense for a fraction of a second.

A moment passed by before he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "'m fine."

She rested her hand on his chest, turning and tucking it into her own. She continued to think while more silence passed between them.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," she whispered.

"You've been grieving. You needed time," Ron responded without hesitation.

"You lost her...Maisie... too. You were grieving as well," Hermione whispered, swallowing down a shooting pain at saying their late daughter's name.

"It's just different for us. Don't worry about it," Ron shrugged.

"Well, I do. Remember that I'm here. Whenever you need me," Hermione spoke quietly, getting closer to sleep.

Ron's lips twitched into a small smile, looking down at his wife curled into his embrace, slowly falling asleep. Something he hadn't experienced in over a month...

"I will, love. Get some rest now."

* * *

Just a few days later, Ron returned to work, leaving his daughter and wife at home. Ron wasn't exactly sure how he felt after the evening prior, as Hermione still refused to go to family dinner. She had insisted that she just needed another week or so, and that he shouldn't worry. He did though, and he went with Rose, and answered all the questions his family had.

The day flew by him; he actually stayed almost an hour later than he should have, and rushed home to find dinner at the table, still steaming with a warming charm over it.

Hermione was cleaning Rose up, and letting her down from her booster while she sent her dishes to wash themselves.

She smiled as he entered the dining room, setting Rose in the floor.

"Daddy!" The tot squealed, running toward him.

"Hello, darling!" He caught her in his arms and kissed her cheek which caused her to giggle, "Sorry I'm late. The time got away from me; when I looked up, it was an hour past," Ron rushed, looking at Hermione to explain.

He automatically pressed a kiss to her temple without thinking about it. It didn't register with him until her breath hitched. He watched her carefully for a moment.

"I didn't mind waiting. But, Rose certainly has your appetite and couldn't wait any longer. So, I'll get her into bed, and come back to eat with you." She gave him a small, reassuring smile. Ron relaxed at his impulsive move, pleased she didn't seemed too shaken up.

He hugged his daughter and told her he'd come tuck her in after he ate dinner. Rose left with Hermione upstairs. Twenty minutes later, Hermione returned for the pair of them to eat dinner.

"How was your day?" Ron asked, tucking into his piece of roast chicken.

"It was good. Utterly exhausting, but, much needed," Hermione cut a slice of her own and chewed it thoughtfully, "I'm just pleased she's forgiven me after I was so horrid to her. She wanted to spend the entire day with me," she finished sadly.

Ron, feeling incredibly impulsive, reached over and caught her hand, brushing it with his thumb, "You weren't horrid to her. She loves you. She just missed you is all."

Hermione's lip twitched a bit as she knew Ron was only attempting to reassure her. "I was terrible to her- there's no point in arguing about it," Hermione rushed on as she saw Ron trying to interrupt, and probably counter her thoughts. "I'm just thankful I came out of my fog when I did. I could have done so much worse to her."

It was silent for a moment before Hermione seemed to shake herself from her thoughts, and rushed on to ask Ron how his day was.

He explained how busy it was and how he had a lot to catch up on. Some missions couldn't wait, and were enacted with Kingsley's approval. Others were in the beginning stages and were continuing to develop possible leads for Ron and the teams to sort through. Ron didn't mention that Harry had told him he shut down some kind of congratulatory celebration to thank Ron for caring for the baby while the team could focus on the mission. He never mentioned anything about babies to his wife anymore, even though his sister was due in just a few weeks-probably sooner, according to the latest he heard at family dinner.

Dinner was wrapping up, as Ron finished the last of his plate, and Hermione sipped her water quietly. So, he was quite surprised with the sudden statement his wife made.

"I made an appointment with Healer Clarke. I'm going to have the procedure done," her eyes flashed up to him after she spoke, hoping to catch a response.

Ron, who had his mouth full, managed not to cough, though his throat was burning. He took his time finishing, then took a sip of his butterbeer to give him time to think of how to go about it, "When did you decide this?"

She eyed him carefully, not gaining the reaction she had hoped or expected, he was certainly putting his Auror skills to good use.

"It's been turning in my head since Healer Clarke told me about it."

Ron nodded, still wanting to tread cautiously, "why?" He asked.

Hermione's brow crinkled, "you were there. The procedure is to-"

"No. Sorry, I meant, why do you want to have the procedure done?" Ron clarified.

"Oh," She took a breath, gnawing on her bottom lip, "I know we discussed more children. You came from a large family. You want more children. I want to do that for you, if I'm able."

Ron tried to keep the pit from sinking in his stomach, "What about you?" He asked, apparently stunning her.

"Pardon? What about me?" His wife looked at him confused, though Ron could see in her eyes that she knew exactly what he was asking, and dreading it.

"Love, what about what you want? After everything that's happened, would you even want to possibly go through it again? Would you want a third child to give birth to? What do _you_ want?" Ron spoke seriously, but not weak. Strong and confident.

She continued to stare at him, her mouth in a tight line, despite that he asked a question.

"Well? What do you want?!"Ron emphasized more forcefully -loudly- He knew this was a conversation that needed to happen; he was just shocked to have it done so soon.

"I want things to be the way they were," she stared out quietly, calmly, "I want to have Maisie with us and raising her and watching her grow up with the best big sister there could possibly be. I want for my family to be whole and not broken. I want to not have this weight in my chest every moment of the day! I want to actually be happy and not have to force it for everyone around me. I want to stop being a burden to those I love. I want to make things right. But none of that can happen anymore." She continued to grow in ferocity as she went; practically yelling through her tears.

"None of it." She repeated to herself, shaking her head and wiping her tears. She took a calming breath and regained some composure.

"So, I'm doing what I can. Making things normal again. Getting the procedure done gives us the chance of having a family again. Of growing our family. I need to do that for you and Rose."

"That's where you're wrong."

Her eyes snapped up; a sharp glare to Ron.

"You don't need the procedure for me or Rose. Don't use us as reasons to have it done. She just needs you. _I_ just need _you_. That's it. Just _you_. Nothing more and nothing less. I want all those things too, Mione. I ache everyday to have Maisie back. I want to have what we had before our world fell apart! I wish there was some sort of magic to fix things. But there isn't! This is it, and Merlin I want us to be okay. I just want to help somehow," Ron sighed, running his hands over his face for a moment.

"Our lives were changed in an instant. This time it was for the worse. We're both really broken from it. But, having the procedure done won't fix what's broken. We can't replace her. We can't pretend that a baby is going to make us suddenly forget about her-"

"I don't want to forget about her," Hermione sniffled, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"Neither do I. But, rushing into the procedure... I'm just not sure it's the best thing right now. I also don't think you're thinking about yourself." He sat back in his chair and continued, "The reasons you listed... they were all about Rose and I. You never once said if you wanted it done. If you wanted to expand our family. How you felt about the possible outcomes of the procedure."

Ron straightened and reached forward to place his hands on hers that were fiddling on the table. "It's your decision. But, think of yourself first. Do you want it? Are the reasons for yourself? Only then will I be happy with you getting the procedure done. I want what will make you happy."

Hermione stared at his large, rough hands resting on her smaller, soft ones.

"I don't want to replace her. I don't think I ever could." She whispered, Ron squeezed her hands reassuringly, hoping that she'd continue.

"It won't make things that happened different. But, I thought if things were normal again... if we continued with the plans we had... then perhaps, I would feel happy again."

Ron sighed and continued to trace small shapes on her shaking hands, "I know you're not happy. It's just been over a month since our world stopped. No one expects you to pretend Maisie didn't exist or to be fine by now. I just want us to heal. And I'm just not sure how to do that."

A small thump caught their attention as Rose crept into the room. When Hermione noticed, she snatched her hands away and busied herself with wiping away her tears.

"Love, what are you doing downstairs?" Ron asked.

Rose walked closer, holding her well cuddled lamb in the crook of her elbow.

"Mummy was crying. I comeded down the stairs all by myself!" Rose grinned at the last part, then turned toward her mum.

"Mummy sad?" She asked seriously, taking in the view.

Hermione nodded as she composed herself the best she could with a moment's notice, "Yes, darling. Mummy is sad right now."

Rose moved closer to Hermione and climbed onto her lap; Hermione helped her on the last part. The tot wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed her cheek and against Hermione's.

"It's okay, Mummy. It going to be okay," Rose's hand slipped from her mum's neck, and patted the curly hair that ran like a curtain around her.

Hermione let out a small sob, and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek, as a few more tears poured out.

...

Ron was in bed, analyzing the conversation that they had earlier, when their daughter entered the room. He recalled how Rose comforted Hermione, even smoothing her hair down, just as Hermione had done to her numerous times. That right there proved to him that Hermione had done everything right with their daughter. Rose was a spectacular child. And Hermione was a phenomenal mother.

Hermione exited the loo, and climbed into bed next to Ron. She shut off the light and turned toward him, resting her head on the pillow.

Ron followed suit, and soon they were lying, looking at each other.

"I still want it done," Hermione began, taking a deep breath, "Who knows if I'll even get pregnant again. Who know if it takes longer with the procedure. But, at least I had it done so we could have a chance."

Ron could tell she wasn't finished, but, he reached over for her hand, holding it in his.

She smiled at the move, which encouraged her to go on.

"During the war... when we were on the run... it was frightening for me to think of the future because it was so unsure. You or Harry could have died at any moment from so many things. But," she let out a deep breath, "sometimes when things seemed really horrid, I'd let myself dream of a perfect future. One that I'd like to happen if it could."

She swallowed and blushed, "It was always you of course. I dreamed of kissing you, our wedding, our first time together... having a family -growing that family- with you. I did what I loved, but, I always had time for our children. You did what you loved, and always came home to me and our children. And there were several; four at least. I never pictured ours like your family... but, we didn't keep it small. Our whole lives would be surround by our children and grandchildren. It was perfect."

She wiped away a loose tear and continued, "When things happened the way they did...that whole dream went away. You weren't in the picture anymore, so... the whole dream disintegrated. When we came back to each other... things were so confusing that the dream never returned. Now..."

She moved her eyes to meet his, "That dream could still come true. Or, I could learn to have a new dream, and be happy with what I have. Because just over a year ago, it was all hopeless."

"I guess what I'm saying is, at least if I get it done, even if nothing happens, then at least I tried. Because that would make me happy."

Ron's lips curved into a small smile, "then that's what we'll do." He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

One week later Ron found himself sitting in a St. Mungo's examination room with Hermione on the patient table, answering questions for Healer Clarke.

"Well, that covers the wellness portion. Hermione, do you have any questions or concerns?" The healer spoke.

Hermione nodded her head and took a deep breath, "Yes. Actually, I'd like to get the procedure done. The one that might give me the chance of being pregnant and carry to term."

"Okay. We can certainly get that scheduled for you. I'm assuming you've both talked about it?" Healer Clarke looked from the witch to Ron.

Ron nodded as he watched Hermione.

"We have, and after a serious discussion, we are both ready for it," Hermione elaborated, glancing over at her husband to give him a qucik smile.

"You understand this procedure will only go in and clean up much of the damage so your reproductive system can heal properly. There's no guarantee that you'll get pregnant again or carry a child to full term, just a better chance than you had before."

"We understand the risks. It's like I told Ron," Hermione took a breath to calm herself as tears prickled her eyes, "I don't want to replace Maisie. She's our child. But, we would like to opportunity to grow our family, if there is a chance."

"Okay. If you're sure, then I will schedule the procedure. I will also schedule some reoccurring appointments with our mind healer. He's wonderful, and those who have lost a child find comfort in speaking with him."

Hermione swallowed, but nodded. Which Healer Clarke returned and jotted down a few notes.

Ron could sense she was hesitant about meeting with a mind healer, and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, "Seeing a mind healer might help sort out all you've been going through. It'll be okay."

Healer Clarke rose her head at this, "It won't just be Hermione going. Ron, I'm making appointments for you as well."

Ron's eyebrows shot into his fringe at the words of the healer.

"Pardon?

"Yes, Ron. You heard me correctly," she turned to look him in the eye, a determined look lingering there, "Mothers _and_ fathers find it helpful. Although the latter seem to have a more difficult time actually accepting that it is. I urge you to attend. It's not required, but, speaking about your loss and transition with a third party... it brings another perspective without their feelings influencing it.-Like I said, it's not mandatory, just please consider it." The healer finished quickly, cutting off Ron when he wanted to argue it.

He was also quieted by a smaller hand, the one with the wedding ring he had given her, on it. He looked up to meet her eyes, which held many emotions, including one he hadn't seen for some time.

Hope.

* * *

The supper was festive as Hermione had made it back into the Sunday dinners at the Burrow. She was mainly quiet, sitting with a person or two. Everyone had made an effort, unbeknownst to her, that the children give Hermione some space. Ginny was also very hesitant when she saw her dear friend, and stayed across the room until she made eye contact with her. That's when Hermione plastered a smile on her face and closed the distance between the pair to give her a warm embrace. Though, Ron did notice Hermione never once specifically mentioned Ginny's swollen stomach.

Ron was leaning against one of the walls, taking in the sight of the room. It was quite warm already, and he wondered if they should have eaten outside for some sort of breeze. He drank from his ice cold butterbeer. It was times like these where he wished he had something stronger. _Much_ stronger. Something to take his mind off of all the shite that life had thrown at him. But, overall he was still stunned that he hadn't had a single drink since they lost their daughter. He didn't consider himself having a problem, but, he knew he could be stronger than that.

"I'm glad Hermione is well enough to join us again. I've missed her dearly."

Ron turned to see his father standing beside him.

"I am too," Ron sighed, "for a while there I thought I lost her for good. But, she's the strongest person I've ever known. She pulled though."

Arthur nodded his head and sipped from his tea, "And what about you? You're not a young lad anymore. How are you holding up?"

Rob chuckled mirthlessly, "I'm keeping it together. The healer wants Hermione and I to see a mind healer, separately. I mean, can you believe that?" Ron shook his head at the incredibly of the suggestion. Ever since the appointment, Hermione hadn't mentioned going to therapy at all. But, he knew she wanted him to.

Arthur watched his youngest son for a moment before taking another sip.

"Care for a walk?" And he moved toward the back door of the house, exiting into the garden.

Ron knew this was not just a mere suggestion, and set his butterbeer down before following his father.

Ron had been right, the cool breeze offered much that the stuffy house couldn't, even with cooling charms in place.

The pair walked among the orchard for a while. Not talking, just enjoying the breeze with a few insects chirping here or there.

"I know I've never told this to you before, but, your mum and I lost a baby as well."

Ron's head snapped up to meet his father's gaze.

"What?" Ron sputtered, completely shocked by his father's confession.

"It's true. She had a miscarriage just before the twins were born. It was only a month into the pregnancy, but, it affected us very much. Broke your mother's heart and our family was disrupted for a while."

Ron just stared at his father, who just revealed that he too understood what it was like to lose a babe. After all, he's already lost a child.

"I tried supporting your mum, but, we were both so emotional, distraught, sad, angry... we didn't know how to be with each other. It took us far longer than I'd like to admit, before things settled down again. But, they weren't normal. It was still rocky for some time. Then she found out she was pregnant with the twins and we didn't know what to think."

The old man shook his head and took a deep breath, "I truly wish I had someone who could help me work through everything back then. We lost each other for some time, and that was one of the worst parts of my life. I know it only lasted a bit for you, but, as I suspect, things aren't perfect again."

"Dad-"

"Just hear me out? Like I said, things were rocky for a long time. Physically we may have been close, but, emotionally... we were so distant. I would seriously consider this mind healer, Ron. Just try it out, it can't do anything but help, right?"

Ron thought hard as he listened to his father. After a while with some silence, Ron suggested the pair go back inside and join the family.

...

Hermione was asleep snuggled into Ron's chest later that night. Ron, of course, was still wide awake as the conversation he had with his father earlier that evening reverberated through his head. He had mentioned nothing of the conversation to his wife. After almost an hour lying there, Ron had made his decision. He moved his arm from hermione's waist, to her arm, rubbing it gently.

"Hermione. Hermione," he whispered. She came out of her sleep hazily at first, then shuddered awake.

"Ron? What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"Nothing love. I just wanted to tell you that I've decided to go to see the mind Healer." Ron looked down at his wife, who, in the darkness of the night, was looking up at him with her large brown orbs.

She smiled, and nodded, "I'm glad. I wasn't sure you would."

"I wasn't sure either."

"I know you're uncomfortable going. But, I'm so proud of you for doing it. Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late posting. I am still working on this story. Just finding time to type is difficult. I'll try to be better about it!**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 13**

As the weeks went on, Ron had to admit, to himself, at least, that the therapy was working. The first session he stared at the mind healer for almost half the scheduled time, before he answered any of the questions. By the end of the session, they had goals set, and he felt overall lighter than he had for months. When the next appointment came around, he was actually looking forward to it. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his wife. Hermione was finding the sessions difficult to go through, since during those times she had to relive the most difficult part of her life thus far. When they'd get home after the session was over, she would be very quiet, and want some alone time. She would draw a bath or sit by the fire for a while, but, would always go to bed, and curl up next to Ron. In the brief time they've discussed the sessions, he explained they weren't as bad as he expected, and she quietly admitted they were worse. Luckily, both mind Healers were focused on mending their relationship through their grief. A strategy to grieve together. Ron was pleased to say that things were looking up for them. He felt a stronger bond with her than they had in a while.

During these weeks, Hermione returned to work; something she discussed in her sessions. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to, but, getting back into a routine was something she desired, so after speaking with Ron and her mind Healer, she felt better about returning.

The Tuesday after she returned to work, Ron dropped in for the second time that day. The first was lunch, which he had been coming down everyday to eat with her. It was about an hour before she was to leave, when he told her Ginny was in labor. Hermione felt her stomach twist, as she knew a new Weasley-Potter would be there within the next few hours. As much as she wanted to be happy for them, she knew it would be difficult to hold, or even see the new addition. After Ron left, she practiced her breathing techniques the mind healer told her about. Managing her stress was important to not overwhelm herself with the anxiety that flooded her. Ron had checked on his wife before he left, and she assured him she was fine, though then, with the panic rushing through her, Hermione wished she hadn't.

About four hours later, the Potter's new addition was there. Rose was already put to bed, so Arthur stopped by to stay at the house while Ron and Hermione left to St. Mungo's. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand tightly as they walked to the maternity ward. Hermione was terrified of how she would react. The last time she held an infant, he was taken away from her and it hurt, even if it was the right thing to be done. She slowed down so much, she had almost stopped completely. Ron stopped with her, and cupped her face to look up at him.

"You don't have to go in. They'll understand." He looked at her with genuine love and concern.

Hermione shook her head in negative. She needed to do this.

"I have to. If I don't now, then it'll be worse next time I see him."

Ron nodded in understanding, wishing there was something for him to do to help. He kissed her gently on the lips before removing his hands and securing hers in a tight hold once more.

As they stood outside the door, they would hear the soft voices of Molly, Harry, and Ginny speaking inside. Unknowingly, they both took a deep breath before entering the room. As the family inside looked up, it was greeted with much surprise. Ginny's showed the most, as she laid in bed with a bundle in her arms, her eyes wide at the sight of Hermione. Molly stood from the side of the bed to dismiss herself from the room, leaving the four friends to themselves.

Hermione plastered on a smile, that she hoped was convincing, and paced over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around the man who had been in her life since she was eleven.

"Congratulations, Harry! You'll be such a great dad."

He gave her a warm embrace in return, still shocked that she was there.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, coming from you," he smiled at her, seeing her controlled panic in her eyes, and squeezed her hands, before she moved away.

Ron moved in next, slapping Harry into a hug, and standing back, "Well, you're a dad now! How are you doing?"

Harry straightened his glasses and smiled, glancing at both of his friends, "It feels wonderful. Truly amazing!"

"And what about you?" Ron asked turning toward his sister, who was still glancing at Hermione whenever she could, without being noticed.

"I've been better. No one tells you how much it bloody hurts or no one would have children!" The three laughed at that, and Hermione was able to manage a small, nervous, chuckle.

"Well, let's see my nephew, little James," Ron moved to the side of the bed, next to Ginny, as she adjusted the bundle for others to see him. The little baby was sleeping peacefully, his dark hair already growing strong.

"Merlin, would you look at that hair! Bloody hell, Harry! The mane on that kid!" Ron chuckled, as Harry joined him.

"But, he has my eyes, though you can't see them right now," Ginny added, wanting to her son to have some features she had.

"He's precious, Ginny."

No one really noticed that Hermione had come closer to Ron's side, now able to see the babe clearly.

"Thank you, Hermione. You have no idea how much it means that you're here," Ginny managed, albeit tearfully. She reached out her hand, which extended just long enough to brush her dear friend's fingers. Hermione stepped closer and at the slight movement, Ginny grasped her hand.

About ten minutes later, the couple Apparated straight into their bedroom. Hermione sniffled for a moment, while Ron gave her a squeeze.

"I'll go let dad know we're back," he whispered, to which Hermione nodded. Yet, when Ron let go to leave, her tears were no longer able to be held back. Ron sighed, knowing there was no way he was leaving her now. Wishing he could do something to help her, he wrapped his arms around her once more, and slipped one away to send a quick Patronus to his father.

She rested her head on his chest, letting the pent up anguish pour over her. Ron rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You did so well, love. You got through it," he whispered to her curls, as he felt her hiccup a few times at attempted words. Eventually he felt her weight become heavier on him as she began to tire. He reached down to scoop her up, one strong arm behind her back, the other her knees, as he cradled her to their bed. With a wave of his wand their work attire was changed into pajamas, and Ron snuggled in beside his wife.

It took some time for Hermione to finally catch her breath and more time passed as they laid in near silence, both lost in their thoughts as they listened to the cracking of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, clearing her throat as Ron looked at his wife, attempting to comprehend what she could possibly be apologizing for.

"I thought I was past it. I haven't... been like that in... almost a month?" Hermione Shook her head on his shoulder, releasing a deep sigh.

"Don't apologize, Mione. That was bloody difficult, and you handled it beautifully. I thought I was suffocating in there," Ron admitted, and as Hermione looked up at him for the first time, she was tear tracks scarring his face.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, wiping a tear that had escaped his azure eyes.

He shrugged, but remembered what his healer told him. Talking about his grief with someone who understood the exact thing was an amazing way to heal. He took a deep breath.

"When Harry told me he got the call, I instantly smiled, and congratulated him. I was _really_ happy for him, ya know, genuinely. But, when he left, it started to sink in... that, in a what, two weeks? We should have been anticipating our own arrival. Having _our_ baby. And that was taken away from us for no fucking reason," Ron shoved his hand to his eye to wipe away some loose tears.

"I don't get it. No matter what the healers say. I don't get why it had to happen, or why it bloody did, or why no one can do shite about it! And I'm fucking pissed, but, I'm more..." Ron sighed, his fist now clenching the bedsheets.

He shook his head and laughed bitterly, "Healer Mengas would say I'm _hurting_. But, that doesn't describe a fraction of what I'm feeling."

He felt Hermione nod her head gently on his shoulder. He looked down at her, and returned his arm to wrap around her, bringing a hand up to twirl the curls at the end of her wild mane.

"I used to just push it aside. Worry about you, Rosie, the house... I just was unable to do it that time," he paused for a moment before continuing, "I blame the bloody healer for that one," he jested.

A few moments of more silence passed.

"I feel closer to you right now, than I've ever felt before."

He looked down at her in surprise at her statement.

"Really?"

"The Healer is always telling me that you're hurting just as much as I am. And that you're going through the same things I am... Every time I see someone pregnant I feel like I'm having an anxiety attack. I couldn't go to the Burrow because I knew I'd see Ginny and I just couldn't handle it. No to mention Angelina and Fleur and the babies-" she took a deep breath, trembling a bit, "But, none of that seemed to bother you. So today when you told me, I thought I would be fine, and then. Like you said...I wasn't. I kept telling myself I've been overreacting because you're okay, and handling things, and I seem to crack at the slightest happy news? Then, I wish that I could just get over it all and be happy again. Then I would feel guilty about wanting that, because that means Maisie wouldn't have exsisted, and-" she took another calming breath, as her healers have encouraged her to do when she feels the anxiety coursing through her.

"I just didn't know you still struggled with our loss. Thank you for telling me."

Ron was at a loss for words when he looked into her eyes, looking back at him. Before he knew it, her lips were pressed to his, in a tender, chaste kiss.

It was quick, and when it ended, he continued to hold her gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't share it with you. I thought I was protecting you. And we both know I'm absolute shite talking about my feelings," he chuckled, squeezing her tighter to him.

"Merlin, Ronald! Language!" Hermione laughed as well, "but, truly, thank you for telling me." She soberly ended.

Ron bent down to press his lips against hers once more, this time, lingering a bit longer as he relished in kissing his wife for the first time in months.

"I love you so much Hermione. You are my life."

"You've brought me through this, Ron. I love you."

* * *

The weekend before Hermione's procedure was scheduled, Ron had dropped Rose off at Hugo and Jean's for a sleepover. He had proposed the idea, that he'd been tinkering with for a while now, to Hermione a few days ago, and to his great surprise she said she would enjoy a date night.

So, ron went through and prepped everything. Some sort of Irish concert was coming through town, and Ron thought that would be a lively event Hermione would enjoy.

He ran up the stairs to freshen up and change into something more appropriate for a date, when Hermione emerged from their closet. Her hair was set in soft curls, cascading off her shoulder. And she was wearing an emerald dress that hugged her figure, with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She had done her makeup for the first time in months and Ron was simply stunned at his wife's beauty.

"Is this too dressy? I can go change if it is," Hermione spoke tentatively, adjusting the shawl to cover her better.

"No. You look lovely," he ended smiling at her, and moving to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll just change and we'll be off," Ron mentioned, as he walked backwards into the loo.

...

"Tonight's been lovely," Hermione spoke quietly to the night. They had just walked down the street from the theatre into a more secluded area to apparate away.

Rob nodded, and then swallowed nervously. There was one more plan he had scheduled tonight, and he wasn't exactly sure how his wife would take it.

"Well, before the night's up, I'd like to take you one more place. If that's okay with you, then we can go home," he glanced down at her face, which was looking up at him, in a way that she wanted to question him, but, was refraining to. He glanced at their intertwined hands, as she gave it a squeeze, and nodded her agreement.

They ducked into the next empty alleyway and apparated on the spot.

They arrived seconds later on the Burrow's grounds.

Hermione looked at him questioningly as Ron brought up their clasped hands to press a kiss to the back of hers. Lowering them, he led her to the exact location they had been at a few months prior.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she realized where he had brought them. They stopped walking just before their daughter's grave. Ron turned to face her.

"I know this isn't the spot to end a romantic evening, but, it's something the healer has spoken to me about." He glanced at the small grave, and took a deep breath to face his wife.

"Talking to her, or visiting her grave, on an occasion that isn't necessarily sad, might help us move away from it constantly being sad... I've been here a few times, and I find it helps. Not much, but, if I can't hold her, this is the closest way to be with her. I know it sounds barmy, but, it's brought me a sort of... I dunno. Peace? At least for a few moments anyway." Ron looked at the grave again, and then back to Hermione, who had been staring at the grave since they arrived.

"I'm going to have a chat with her for a few. Okay?"

Hermione must have nodded her head, because Ron had let go of her hand and she was left just two meters behind him, watching. Watching as he kneeled beside the grave, speaking softly to it. Laughing quietly one moment, and the next, teaching up to dry his eye. He then stood, pressing a kiss to his hand, and resting the object on Maisie's headstone for a moment before stepping back. The last thing he did was wave his wand to transfigure a floral wreath with beautiful bright colors; so unlike the fall flora around them.

He returned to her side for a moment, looking hesitantly at her.

"I'm going to visit Fred's grave while we're here, if you want to visit with Maisie?" He reached his hand up to rub her shoulder, but, thought better of it, and left it bare, leaving to pace over to his brother's grave.

Hermione stared with wide eyes at the small grave which they had buried their daughter in months ago. She didn't remember intentionally doing it, but, found herself on her knees, right where her husband was a few minutes ago. She kept staring hoping that words would form.

"My darling girl." The simple phrase already made her tear up, "I miss you so much. I ache to have you with us. I know you would have been brilliant and kind and inquisitive and had an appetite like your father's." She chuckled quickly at that, forcing a smile through her tears.

"It's so unfair that you were taken from us before we were able to meet you properly. I wish I could have brought you home, and watched our family love on you. To watch your sister be so gentle and loving to you. To watch your daddy get to learn to take care of a baby." A sob escaped from her which she tried desperately to cover as a hiccup.

"But, no matter what has happened, please remember, that you are _so_ fiercely loved, Maisie. And I hope that one day, wherever this world takes us when our time comes, that I get to hold you in my arms again, sweet girl."

Hermione looked over to Ron through her final tears, noticing he must have been finishing up at Fred's grave. She made her own wreath of flowers, and transfigured a stone into a small doll to leave as well.

She paced over to Ron and waited a moment for him to stand. Ron sniffled for a moment, before adding, "Take care of our little girl, Freddie."

A minute of silence passed while they both stared at the grave. Ron was the first to break his concentration and look down at his wife. She looked up at him to meet his gaze.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered.

Ron's lips quirked into a crooked smile, "Thank you for making it through all this."

Hermione watched his lips form into her most favorite smile. Watched his eyes as his breath caught when he noticed the look in hers. She returned to his lips, and pushed herself up to meet them with hers.

She couldn't remember the last time she had kissed him this way. Her brain stretched to recall the last time. At least a months. Merlin, was it two? It was at least the day before they lost Maisie?

Hermione felt her hand slide up his chest, and around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. He easily went, and continued the kiss eagerly.

She pulled back and noticed she and her husband were both breathing heavily. She swallowed before glancing up at him, cursing herself as she noticed the craving in his eyes.

"Let's go home," She whispered breathlessly.

He nodded and they apparated on the spot.

...

After a quick trip to the loo, Hermione joined her husband in their room, noticing he had lit a fire. He was still fully dressed, unsure just what he should do. She knew he had been hesitant with everything about her since they lost their baby. She was thankful for that. He gave her so much time, and she knew it was finally time. And she intended to show him just how thankful she was.

Soon kisses were being shared tenderly, before heating up. Clothes were deposited around the room, and their breathing was becoming heavy. Kisses were being placed all over skin.

After Ron made sure his bride had been well pleased, he moved to share the most intimate act with her. He leaned over her while placing pleasurable kisses at her collarbone, trailing up.

"I-I need you to cast the contraceptive charm," Hermione whispered, her breathing hitched as she neared the end of her sentence, as Ron had found a delectable spot just behind her ear.

"I thought you were on the potion," Ron spoke huskily into her curls, pausing his ministrations, to push himself up and look her in the eye.

Her eyes were glossy, and his heart instantly sunk when he saw her expression.

"I-I am, I just can't take any chances. I already cast the charm on myself," Her eyes looked wild, a terrifying mixture of pleasure, and panic.

Ron rested his elbow more comfortably on the bed, knowing he would do nothing at the moment.

"Love, am I hurting you? Are you okay?" He knew his body was desperate for her, but, his heart could never hurt her. If she wasn't ready for them to be physically intimate again, then he needed to know.

Hermione gazed into his eyes; a darker blue than normal, full of love and concern for her. It was her favorite part about sex, actually. Being able to be this close to him, physically and emotionally, and it showed with every move he made, and every ounce of blue in his eyes.

"I'm o-okay," Hermione breathed shakily.

He reached up and caressed her cheek, "then, why are you crying?" His rough fingers wiped away a few of her tears.

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "It's just a lot. I want this; I've been missing this so much. I just worry if we have unintended consequences."

Ron watched her carefully for a moment, "You mean, you're worried about getting pregnant. That's why you want three contraceptive methods?"

She released a slow breath, nodding minuscule amount, "I can't lose another baby. I can't do it. And if this is how it starts, then I have to take every precaution possible."

"Love, you keep saying you can't do this. You forget, we're in this together. We can't do that again. We can't lose another child. I'm with you, Mione... if you don't want to do this, just say so and we'll stop-"

At his words, Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, causing him to groan at the contact, "No. I want this so badly. Please, Ron. Just, I need you. Please," She reaches up at pulled him down to her, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss.

Ron grabbed his wand and quickly muttered his own contraceptive spell, before encasing her lips in another searing kiss.

...

After, they laid silently, only the sounds of their breathing filling the room. Ron laid on his back, stretching and feeling relieved in a way he hadn't for some time. Hermione had turned to her side, not facing Ron. He thought nothing of it, until he heard a sniffle, and turned his head toward her to see her bare back shaking from her sobs.

Ron instantly curled behind her, wrapping his arms securely around his wife, and placed kisses from her back, along her shoulder, to her neck, where he stopped and whispered to her, "Mione, please don't hide from me."

A few moments passed as Hermione thought over his words. She didn't even realize she turned from him, or that he thought she was hiding from him. She knew to rekindle their marriage she'd have to stop grieving alone.

Ron felt her shifting in his hold, and loosened his arms, but, didn't let go. She turned into him and snuggled into him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she curled into his chest and rested her cheek on his skin. He sat his chin on her mass of curls and pressed a kiss to her scalp.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

* * *

About a week later, Hermione was lying in a bed at St. Mungo's answering recent health questions that Healer Clarke was asking her.

"Is there any chance you might be pregnant today?"

Hermione hesitated at this one, something the healer noticed, as she answered all the previous ones very quickly. The witch swallowed before answering.

"I don't think so, but, there is a possibility."

Healer Clarke gave a tight lipped smile before making a note on the chart.

"No worries. I'll quickly check before we get started. As you know, we are unable to continue with the procedure today, if you are carrying a child." Healer Clarke gently patted Hermione's shaking hand.

The healer cast the charm Hermione had experienced months prior.

"Well, we are good to go for this procedure. Are you ready to go under Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath before meeting the healer's eyes.

"It'll be alright. I will ensure Ron is here when you wake up, and he told me how wonderful Rose had been picking out flowers for you. Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have spilt that." Healer Clarke winked at Hermione, as the witch gave a chuckle, thankful she knew the kind healer who was trying to get her to relax.

"Alright. Let's have you count down from ten."

"Ten, nine, eight..."

...

"I think she's coming around."

Hermione faintly heard her husband's voice.

"Hermione?"

She opened her eyes, feeling very sleepy still from the sedation. The first thing she saw was Ron's beaming face.

"Hey love," He cupped her face and ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek, "How are you feeling?"

She attempted to straighten up, feeling a bit of discomfort in her lower abdomen, "tired... thirsty."

Ron quickly summoned some water nearby, and handed it to his wife.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Healer Clarke said it was worse than they anticipated once they went inside. But, managed to get as much damage repaired as they could. She said it went very smoothly and the best it could have gone," Ron explained, watching his wife for her reaction.

Hermione let out a relieved breath, while tears prickled her eyes.

"I'm so relieved," she whispered, feeling a tear escape as she sniffled.

"Me too, love. Me too."

With that, he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for being so absent. The motivation to write, even for this story that I enjoy so much, has been minimal as of late. I apologize if this is not the work I typically produce. I still seek to complete this story, and plan to have a few more chapters left.**

 **Thank you to all who are still reading this. I would love to hear what you think. Please be nice.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers! *This chapter jumps a lot in time!***

 **Chapter 14**

"There you are."

Hermione turned around to see her husband's relieved smile at locating her. Closing the door to the Burrow, he entered the frigid air outside. Ron stood by her form which looked across the Burrow's frozen garden.

"Bit chilly to be out, love," Ron pressed a kiss to Hermione's curls. She had left her hat on the hook, yet, wrapped herself in her winter coat.

"I needed some air," Hermione sighed, knowing her husband would know exactly what was going on.

He sighed as well, taking her glove covered hand in his.

"We knew this kind of news would be coming. The family's only bound get bigger," Ron attempted to justify, knowing his heart ached as well.

"I thought that would make this all easier. All the new additions that have come and are coming...Perhaps I was wrong." Her breath spilled out of her mouth in fog.

"Hey. You're not ready to give up yet, are you?" Ron nudged her shoulder with his, while feeling her hand squeeze his harder.

"Of course not. But..." she let out a frustrated breath, "it's been a year, now over a year... and nothing! Yet all the women in there are so damn fertile and... and... I'm... not." She spat, coming to a solemn end.

"Hey," Ron turned Hermione to face him, taking both of her hands into his, "We knew this would be a possibility- not that it makes it hurt less. What does Healer Clarke say about it?"

"That these things take time. Sometimes years... that it might not happen at all..." Hermione tore her eyes away from her husband and looked out to where they knew gravestones laid under a blanket of snow.

Ron's stomach tightened as he remembered visiting that grave just a few months prior, at the gathering to remember Maisie's one year of passing.

"I keep thinking about it too. We were much more healed since Maisie's funeral, but, it still rattled me more than I thought it would." Ron whispered, and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, keeping her warm.

"I don't think this healing thing is ever going to end. A full year passed without her... Right when I think I have it together, I'm reminded that I'm barren and lost my baby girl. And then feel greedy and guilty for dreaming of another when I have one healthy, intelligent, bloody amazing, daughter to care for."

"We don't know that you're barren. And you're not greedy. Not everyone's experienced what we've gone through, what you've gone through. We'll have our family. If that means waiting, or adopting, or being content with that we have. As long as I have you and Rose, I will be the happiest I can be. Any other children that may come into our lives will just multiply that joy."

He heard her sniffle before the air moved again with the door opening.

"Hey, Mum says supper is ready, and Rose is scarfing down a roll as we speak. She practically growled at Harry when he told her to take smaller bites."

Hermione gave a small chuckle, pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek, and entered the house.

Ginny stepped out once it was just the pair of them. She wrapped her sweater tighter around her body, and bulging stomach.

"How is she?"

Ron glanced at his sister, concern written across her face.

"She'll make it. I told her last night, but, I think it's all been hard on her. The family keeps growing, yet, ours is at a standstill. It gets to her."

"And what about you?"

Ron shook his head and sighed, "When Charlie told me last night, I was happy for him and Sophie, proud even. But, once he left, it hurt. Knowing that we've been trying for over a year, and theirs was completely unplanned... that's what hurt the worst. I didn't tell Hermione that, but, I'm sure she worked it out."

"I'm sure she did. She's brilliant," She paused, taking in the serene winter landscape around them. Breathing a sigh, she turned toward her brother, "And whatever happens, I know you and Hermione will make it through together. You've already been through so much... there's no way anything will keep you down," Ginny smiled and placed her hand on top of Ron's

Ron grinned at the gesture and her words. He wrapped a large arm around he shoulders and gave her a squeeze, "thanks sis. Now let's get you, and my future nephew inside and warm again."

And together, they returned to the family inside.

* * *

"I saved you a piece."

Ron looked up to see Hermione bringing him a slice of cake.

"Ta, love. I assumed it was already gone," he happily took the plate from his wife, and sighed contently as he bit into the delectable creation.

"I managed to slip a few pieces into the cupboard before the family snatched it all."

Ron nodded, as Hermione relaxed further into the sofa, pulling her legs up to sit on her side, watching him.

"I can't believe she's already five. I mean, where did the time go?" Ron looked at all the gifts left behind by family members hours ago. Knowing their newly five year old was sleeping soundly upstairs.

"I wondered the same thing. She's not a baby anymore, not even a toddler." Hermione managed a small smile.

They came to a small silence, as Ron finished his cake, licking the fork clean of any remnants.

Hermione chuckled at her husband's manners, before turning serious.

"Ron, I know we've been thinking about adoption..."

Ron's ears perked up when he heard the topic. He turned to look at his wife. Ever since their tragic loss, the light that had once shone brightly through her eyes every day, turned sad. He had seen that light only a few times since that day.

"Have you?" Ron replied, thickly swallowing and listening intently.

"Yes," she paused and watched him for a moment before continuing, "I think we should begin looking into it. Or at least start saving for it."

He nodded, sitting up straighter and setting the dish and fork on the low table.

"What are your thoughts?" She whispered, apprehension showing on her face.

"I think it's a great idea. The timing seems right. I just..." he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, "I don't know much about it in the muggle world, but, in the magical world, there's not many options there."

Ron spoke methodically, watching his wife's reaction.

"How so?" Hermione questioned, keeping a stoic composure.

"Well, with all the potions and contraception spells, there aren't too many unplanned pregnancies. And if there are, well, there just aren't loads of babies to adopt. The ones that are typically up for adoption are the kids whose parents have been killed or sent to Azkaban."

He recalled the infant they were requested to care for just after they lost their own child. A department for this was practically nonexistent at the ministry. Most of the time they just researched the next closest relative or godparent, and sent the child to live with them, even if they were unaware the child even existed. Harry's past showed exactly how well that system worked.

"And I'm sure muggle adoptions are almost out of the question." Hermione spoke sadly.

Ron wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to himself, "Hey, we're going to try, and whatever happens, is the right thing. Perhaps we will be the best fit for a child. We could be just what they need."

She looked up at her husband and smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for being so positive in this."

He looked into her deep brown eyes and was filled with reassurance. He could see that light. It was dim, but not extinguished. Whatever they were doing, was the right step. He kissed her again.

"I'm just being honest. I truly think our family will work itself out. And if you're worried, I'll believe it enough for the both of us, until you do too."

Hermione's eyes became very shiny then, wondering how she got so damn lucky to be married to this man. She stood, and took his hand, causing him to stand as well.

"Let's go to bed, love."

* * *

The crisp October air caused Hermione to pull her coat tighter around herself. Squeals and the chatting of children were all she could focus on, as Rose held tightly to her parent's hands, stretching her neck around, keeping a careful watch.

A heavily pregnant woman toting a girl with sleek black pigtails, made their way into view.

"Mummy! Daddy! There she is! There's Jasmine!" Rose giggled, tugging on Ron's hand to move them closer.

As they both arrived near the flagpole, Rose jumped up and down in excitement. The woman approaching there seemed a bit winded, as the child with her had be pulling her as well.

"Hello! You must be Rose's parents! Jasmine has been chatting my ear off for weeks about her bestest friend Rose." The woman chuckled, resting a hand on her protruding belly and rubbed it in a small circle, while trying to catch her breath.

Hermione's stomach clenched, causing her to hesitate, when Ron caught on quickly.

"Rose has been telling us about Jasmine as well! She couldn't wait for us to meet you. I'm Ron, and this is my wife, Hermione." Ron reached out and shook the woman's hand, Hermione quickly recovered and shook her hand.

"I'm Amelda. Geoffrey, my husband, had to work this morning, and couldn't make it.."

"It's a pleasure. Now we can get some sort of play date scheduled for these two," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Yes! Jasmine would just love that-"

"My mummy's having a baby! I have a baby sister coming in three weeks!" Jasmine said gleefully, jumping with joy, as she held up two fingers.

Rose gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "My mummy's having a baby too!" She joined squealing and hopping.

Amelda looked up to Hermione, and smiled, "Congratulations! How far along are you?"

Hermione stood shell shocked at what her daughter had said.

"No... I'm... I'm not..." Ron reached down to hold her hand.

"I apologize, I'm not sure why Rose said that," he said pointedly looking at his daughter, "We're not expecting right now." Ron explained, feeling Hermione squeezing his hand tighter.

"Oh, well-"

Luckily the bell rang for the children's school day to begin.

Kisses and hugs were exchanged between the children and their parents, and the little girls skipped over and into the classroom.

"It was so nice meeting you. We'll be in touch about a play date?" Amelda smiled sweetly.

"Absolutely," Hermione responded, nodding her head.

With that, the parents dispersed.

Moments later, when Hermione and Ron Apparated home, he instantly took Hermione into his arms.

She sighed heavily, and shook her head against his shoulder.

"I'm fine," she muffled.

"Are you?" He quipped, feeling the tension in her shoulders lessen, as she moved her arms to hold tightly to Ron.

"I don't know anymore. I'm beginning to think I never will be," she rested her head into his chest for a few moments more, before stepping back.

"Did what the adoption agency say, make this worse?" Rob asked comfortingly, knowing the answer.

She scoffed, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes. "We knew they probably wouldn't have any children for us."

"That doesn't make it any easier," Ron rubbed her arm.

"Right. It doesn't." She snapped, cringing and taking a deep breath before steadying herself on the counter.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry," she took another calming breath before continuing, "I shouldn't have snapped. I've got to get going now."

She paced over to grab her briefcase and pecked Ron on the cheek.

"Love you."

She spoke before Flooing to the Ministry, leaving Ron staring at an empty fireplace.

* * *

That Thursday evening, Ron stepped out of the Floo into the living room. The day had been relentless, and he sighed, as he stretched out his neck, and removed his cloak.

He moved to the kitchen to begin dinner, something he enjoyed doing while Hermione spent some time with Rose after picking her up from school.

When he entered the kitchen he noticed his wife sitting at the bar with a glass of water in front of her.

"Mione?" He mused, taking in her pale, and clammy form, "What are you doing home? Where's Rosie? Love, are you sick?"

He rushed over to place his hand on her forehead, feeling just how warm and lightly sweaty she was.

"I'm fine. Rosie's still at Mum's. I just went to the healer today," she spoke, her hand shaking slightly when moving to pick up her water glass, before changing her mind, and leaving it on the tabletop.

"The healer... what did she say? Are you alright? You're not getting sick again, are you? I thought the last time you saw her you took the potion to prevent influenza. Did she say that's what it is? It's really early in the season for that. We should get you on the settee or in bed. Which would you rather-" Ron rambled before being cut off.

"Ron."

He snapped his vision back to his wife, waiting to find out just why she looked so awfully sick.

"I'm pregnant."

Ron looked at his wife, shocked.

"You think you're pregnant?" Ron asked seriously, knowing it had been years since...

"No. I am. That's why I went to see Healer Clarke this morning. I'm five weeks along," Hermione sighed, attempting a sip of her water.

Ron stood there taking in the information he was given; his heart thumping madly at the fact that they were finally pregnant after years of trying. A baby. They were going to have a baby, something they had been yearning for for... that's when he realized this wasn't like she told him last time.

Keeping his excitement internal, he asked, "How are you?"

Hermione understood his vague question, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm scared."

Ron watched as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. A moment which was supposed to be so happy, was now cloaked with sadness and fear.

"Hey, hey," Ron rushed over to sit next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "This is going to be different than last time. You had the procedure done, you heard Healer Clarke."

"Nothing is for sure. I could lose this one too... I can't make it through losing another baby, Ron. I can't."

"Neither can I, love. That's why it's not going to happen."

"You and I both know it's out of our control."

"Then I'll just hope as much as I can for it. And I'll hope enough for you too, until you're able to." Ron kissed her forehead, and hugged her to him. She smiled at the familiarity of his phrase.

"I want to be happy. I thought, I'd be happy. But, as soon as she confirmed it, I've been terrified," she sniffled, while reaching up to dry more fallen tears.

"I'm sure Healer Clarke's treating this one differently, eh?" Ron countered reassuringly, as she leaned in further to his embrace.

She nodded into his shoulder, "Appointments once weekly, minimum. Check-ins halfway through each visit, reduced stress, more potions, possibly less work..."

"See? She's taking care of all the worrying for us. We don't need to do any of it," Ron said, hardly being able to stop himself from bursting with joy.

Hermione had to admit, her husband's smile, the one she fell in love with, so many years ago, was contagious. She felt herself give a little smile as well.

"I'll try my best."

His grin seemed to stretch across his face as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, "that's all I ask."

...

Later that night, after they had put their daughter to bed, Hermione was lying with her head on Ron's shoulder, as he gently stroked her still small stomach, when she recalled what had happened a few days prior.

"Do you think Rosie knew I was pregnant?"

Ron thought for a minute, recalling their daughter's outburst with her friend earlier that week.

"At first I thought she was just trying to have something in common with Jasmine's mom, but, when we were home, I felt light headed and after Flooing to the Ministry, I was sick."

Rob nodded as he listened, "how would she have known? Before us even?"

"I don't know. But, even with her first sign of magic, it was kept from us for... who knows how long before we finally caught her. Perhaps she senses things?" Hermione pondered.

"Well, let's just ask her when we tell her," Ron pressed a kiss to her curls, "Have you thought about when you'd like to share our news?"

He felt her inhale deeply, knowing that of course she had already thought about it.

"I want to keep this to ourselves as long as possible. I know your mum can sniff it out, but, I'd still like to wait." Hermione explained.

"And what about telling Rosie?" Ron inquired, feeling Hermione shift a bit.

"I'm not sure. At least she understands keeping a secret now. Maybe we will be able to tell her before the rest of the family."

"Maybe," Ron breathed, he stilled his hand on their growing child, and a smile crept on his face. "I can't tell you how much I love you. You know that?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes as her lips spread into a grin, "I do. Luckily, you show me perfectly."

Ron pressed a kiss to her curls, and relaxed into sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Rose was coloring at the table while her parents were making dinner. Ron insisted that he had everything taken care of, and led Hermione to the table with a cup of tea to rest, kissing her temple before returning to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed as she shook her head at Ron's protective nature. He didn't have to say a word for Hermione to figure out what he was doing.

She looked over at her daughter who was drawing intently, focusing just about as much as when she reads a book.

"What are you drawing, sweetheart?" Hermione peered over to see the illustration, noticing something very curious.

"It's us, Mummy! You, and me, and Daddy, and Baby," Rose explained, setting down her purple crayon in exchange for a reddish brown crayon, continuing to draw in spiraled motions to create her mum's hair.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, who had heard their daughter's response, nodding at Hermione to continue.

"Rose," Hermione approached carefully, reaching over to calm her coloring hand. Rose looked up at her mum, realizing she wanted her full attention.

"Love, why did you tell Jasmine's mummy the other day, that I was going to have a baby?" Hermione asked while her daughter looked up at her with huge blue eyes.

"Because Mummy, you want a baby. And you're going to have a baby!" Rose replied, almost laughing at her mother's daft question.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron who had stepped away from the stove, and paced closer to the conversation.

"But, Rosie, just because Mummy and I want a baby, doesn't mean a baby just happens," Ron attempted, shrugging at his wife when she looked up at his words.

"Oh, Daddy!" And this time, Rose really did laugh, while picking up her crayon and continued her coloring despite her parents' silly questions. "Baby's in Mummy's tummy, see?" As Rose pointed to her drawing, where she had drawn Hermione's stomach so large it looked as if she were in her 20th month of pregnancy.

At this, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, unsure just how to continue.

"Well, Rosie, I am pregnant. You were right, I'm going to have a baby." Hermione said slowly.

Rose dropped her crayon at this, and a huge smile grew on her face, "Oh Mummy! That's fantastic!" She scooted out of her chair and ran over to her mum, jumping up, to wrap her arms around her in a hug.

Ron stood there shaking his head, not understanding why Rose was just now so excited if she had known all along.

Hermione relished the exuberance her daughter was displaying at the thought of a sibling.

"Now, Rosie, can you keep this a secret? We don't want to tell Grandmum, or Nana, or Victoire or anyone yet. Can you do that for Mummy and Daddy?" Hermione asked as she tucked a bundle of red curls behind her daughter's ear.

Their daughter looked baffled at this, "Why can't we tell Nana and Grandmum yet? Won't they be happy?"

Hermione but her lip, as she desperately wished she could just tell her daughter it was complicated and move on. Yet, she and Ron had been very honest with Rose for her age, and she always promised that would stay the same.

"Well, love, Mummy's lost a baby before. It was when you were little, do you remember us telling you about her?"

Rose nodded, very seriously, "she's with Uncle Fredie now?"

Ron's eyes began to tear, as he remembered telling Rose about that while visiting Maisie's grave, marking her one year of passing. And showing her the pictures that Rose had begun to notice on Hermione's nightstand.

"Yes, sweetheart, and I went to the doctor to try and never have that happen again. Now, we just have to make sure the baby is healthy and safe a while before we tell the family. Can you understand that, Rosie?" Hermione looked at their daughter who was wide beyond her years, yet, still struggling to understand, as any child would.

"Okay, Mummy. I will keeps it a secret." Rose nodded, as if she had been given a very important duty.

"Thank you, Rosie Posie," Ron stepped in then, swooping the small redhead into his arms, with a squeal being released from her.

"Now, we can still be excited and talk all about your new sibling. Maybe you can even help us choose a name for Baby, eh? Would you like that Rosie?" Ron asked, as she settled on his hip, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yes, Daddy! That would be brilliant!" She reached closer to him and squeezed a bit tighter, hugging him effectively, as she secured her hold with his arms. Hermione watched on, pleased with how such a difficult conversation had turned out.

"I hope this baby doesn't get lost, Daddy."

Hermione sighed, agreeing with her daughter, as Ron met her glance before he responded.

"Me too, Rosie. Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for waiting patiently. I have the next chapter basically ready to go after this, and will be posting the final chapter when I get that finished. I will warn you the final chapter is not planned to be very long, but, we will see when I get around to write it. I appreciate your patience as I basically cranked this out when I had time the last several weeks. I'm still amazed I got this far. Please let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 15**

Ron woke up after feeling a chill on his chest. In the haze of waking up, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of their bedroom, when he became conscious of his wife's strained breathing and the outline of her form sitting up, hunched over.

"Mione, what's wrong?" He asked, instantly awake from the panic rushing through him. He was already up and had his hand on his wife's back, watching her with wide eyes.

She inhaled sharply, before letting it out as slowly as she could. Her hands were clutching the comforter, and she there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Hermione!" Ron spoke again, panic rising further.

" 'm fine," she managed, one hand releasing their bedsheets, while the other reached for her three month belly, clearly visible through the vest she was wearing.

"You're not fine. What's wrong?" He insisted, forcing all the self control he had to prevent him from scooping her up and Flooing her to Mungo's.

"Just a bit of pain. It's passed now," she spoke. But, Ron could hear the tremble in her voice. Something had shaken her more than it should have.

"I'm Flooing Healer Clarke." Ron announced, as he stripped back the covers, and stepped out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt lying across the chair.

"What? No. It's two in the morning! She warned me this might happen. Everything's moving and changing, and it's all new for my body to take, since it was basically reconstructed from the procedure. Don't Floo her." Hermione laid back, as she explained, watching her husband, move to Floo call her healer.

"Yes, Hermione's experiencing pain, and I need you to come over to figure out what the bloody fu-"

"Ron!"

"is going on." Ron finished, with a quick reply from the healer. He stood up to look at his exasperated wife, who no longer looked in pain, but, exhausted.

"I reckon this situation was justified to use cursing my love," as he walked back over to take her hand. He looked at her weary face while rubbing a calloused thumb across her skin.

"No. It wasn't because I am fine, and we're wasting Healer Clarke's time."

"How about I decide if you're wasting my time or not, shall we?" The healer smiled, looking frazzled, as she had just been woken, except for her face, which was calm and collected as normal.

"I'm so sorry. Ron shouldn't have called you. I'm truly fine-"

"I believe I gave you my personal connection for this very purpose. This has a chance of being a difficult pregnancy, and I need to be here for whatever you need. If you're experiencing pain, then I sure as hell need to be here. Understood?" The healer explained, as she waved her wand to unpack her bag, of items she may need.

Hermione nodded, finally giving up, as Ron held a smirk, while crawling back up to sit by Hermione on the bed.

She laid back while the healer waved her wand in intricate motions above Hermione's abdomen. Wisps of numbers and readings would come quickly, then disappear just as fast. And after hearing their little one's heartbeat, Hermione and Ron began to relax.

"Well, looks like Baby is beautifully healthy and happy in there. You had just a bit of Round Ligament pain, usually found in the second trimester, which you're just now starting."

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Hermione asked, worry evident in her voice.

"This won't be hurting the baby at all. Your body's just expanding with the pregnancy, and since your surgery, you're body is taking it as being pregnant with practically a new womb; clean of any dark magic or harm, now."

Hermione and Ron both looked relieved, and Ron squeezed her hand, "What can she do to help her pain?"

"I'll give you some minor pain potion, you can take it up to three times a day. Stretching will also help, and keeping your hips loose. I'll leave some recommendations for you, to do them daily. Ron, as Hermione grows, you might need to assist her in some."

"Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it," Ron replied, nodding to the Healer's notes.

"Thank you for Flooing. Please don't hesitate if you need anything else. And Hermione, please contact me, it's what I'm here for."

Hermione reluctantly nodded, before the Healer Flooed away.

* * *

"Want me to grab your nausea potion?" Ron asked his wife, as she emptied the contents of her stomach into their toilet.

"I already took two doses of it," Hermione replied, dry heaving once more, before sitting back and leaning against the opposite wall, head in her hand as she breathed slowly.

"Did you do your stretches?" He asked, summoning a wet flannel for his wife's forehead. He loved when she did her stretches, especially the one where her bum was high up in the air. He'd be disappointed if he missed them.

"Yes. Thanks," She replied wearily, taking the flannel from him to wipe her face. He instantly felt guilty at imagining his wife completing her stretches, when she currently felt so ill.

Ron sighed and bent down to sit next to her, "I can Floo Healer Clarke and ask her what she recommends. I hate seeing you like this." He placed a freckled hand on her knee.

"This is something I can handle. It's just nausea. It's normal in pregnancy. I had it for the longest time with Rose. A bit with Maisie... it's not something to worry Healer Clarke about. I'll be fine." She took another deep breath, calming herself after being sick, "In fact, I'm feeling better already."

"You still feeling up to going tonight? We can cancel, or I can just take Rosie-"

"No, that will just prompt rumors."

"Love, they're probably figuring it out anyway..."

Hermione sighed, looking deflated, "you think? I'd hope they'd just think I'd gained weight."

Ron gave a small chuckle, "Well, if it didn't look like you were hiding a deflated quaffle under your blouse, I would say you're onto something."

Hermione laughed and rubbed a loving hand over her growing, almost four month, bump, "Baby is growing quite steadily now. Healer Clarke says all is well, so, maybe,"

Ron's breath caught as he predicted what his wife was to say.

"We could tell the family tonight. I clearly can't hide it any longer. And perhaps, there's nothing to worry about?"

Ron grinned, "I'm glad you finally believe that."

"Oh, I don't. I just wanted to see if saying it made me feel any more sure."

"And did it?"

"No. But, you do. And Rosie's been so encouraging, that I think I can almost picture us all once this little one's here. But, I'm still feeling somewhat worried." Ron was about to jump in before she stopped him, with her hand on his cheek, "and no matter what you say, I can't change that. Even the mind healer says that's normal. So there."

Ron grinned, squeezed her shoulder, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

...

Hermione had been wringing her hands all through dinner. And finally, as the family was still gathered around, drinking tea, and eating Molly's delicious dessert, Ron placed his hand over the pair of hers. She looked up to his reassuring nod, feeling a touch more confident.

Hermione cleared her throat, nerves setting in solidly, as Ron gained the family's attention. Hermione took a deep breath, before speaking as calmly as she could.

"I'm sure you've all wondered, and I'm ready to confirm that we're pregnant." Hermione exhaled, nervous for the chaos that she had been anticipating.

Instead, the family was mostly quiet. A few whispered gasps, and a nudge in the ribs of George from his wife, after a comment from him.

This was not what Hermione was expecting. She didn't want to be treated fragilely, for if they did, she knew she'd break.

Ron had experienced the same thing as Hermione had, and was plainly shocked when the room remained so quiet. His mum looked as if she would burst if he didn't nod her ahead.

She let out a loud sob, running at Hermione, hugging her tightly around her shoulders.

"My dear girl! A baby! How wonderful!" She stepped back to place a kiss on each of her cheeks, taking the stunned Hermione more than a few seconds to return a small smile to the affection shown by her mother in law. The family had taken this as a safe sign to move into congratulating the expecting couple.

"And you! Oh Ronnie!" She embraced him tightly as well, returning quickly to Hermione once she was done.

She placed her hands on Hermione's belly, measuring it for size, as her eyes went large with a truly shocked expression.

"How far along are you?!" She exclaimed, unbelieving that they would wait so long to share the happy news.

"I'll be sixteen weeks tomorrow," she whispered.

Instead of her exclaiming her upset for them not telling the family sooner, Molly simply nodded, and took Hermione's face into her hands.

"I'm so happy for you, you brilliant girl."

Hermione's emotions finally broke through, catching a sob, as she looked into her Mother-in-law's eyes. Molly welcomed her into her understanding embrace.

* * *

Ron made his way to Hermione's office, lunch in hand, ready to enjoy 45 minutes with the love of his life. As much as he knew Hermione enjoyed this time with him, she knew he also used this as an excuse to check on how she was feeling, with her being in the end of her second trimester and all.

Ron pushed open the door, to find his wife hunched over her pile of paperwork; eyes scanning the parchment in front of her, as she scratched and scribbled with her quill. Right beside her was a potion for heartburn, that she seemed to keep close as of late.

She looked up as he entered, smiling quickly and finished scribbling one last change, before waving her wand to set the items in a neat order on another table.

"Hey, love," Ron paced over to the front of her desk, setting down their take away, and leaning over to meet her for a kiss.

Hermione grinned, and stood, before wincing and promptly sitting down again. Ron's eyes instantly focused on what could be wrong.

"Ah!" Hermione grunted, as her hand went to the back of her skirt.

"Mione, what's wrong?!" Ron asked urgently, already moving to her side of the desk, kneeling to see her at eye level.

"I don't feel-" Hermione's words halted as she brought her hand up from brushing along the back of her skirt; her fingers were covered in blood.

"We have to get to Mungo's. Now." Ron set to work, as he noticed the large amount of blood saturating her skirt and stockings. He picked her up quickly, as she clung to his neck, panic already evident in her eyes.

"Ron. I'm going to lose the baby," she broke into a sob, as Ron felt the warm blood start to soak his sleeve.

"No, love. Not if I can help it," he spoke quickly, adjusting to grab his wand.

"St. Mugo's."

They disappeared with a snap.

...

The entrance was a rush, as the nurses and healers rushed to help Hermione, asking Ron what happened, as the witch had begun to lose consciousness. They called for Healer Clarke and took down all of what Ron had said. By the time he finished, they had Hermione back to help her, while Ron was instructed to wait outside.

Almost an hour passed as Ron tried desperately not to remember the last time he had been there like this. Only five meters away was the spot where he told Harry they'd lost their child. Ron held back a sob, as he ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. He needed to be composed for whatever they had to say to him. He needed to be strong for Hermione, whatever-

"Ron?"

His head snapped up, and he stood, to see Healer Clarke come out with her healer's jacket missing, and wearing the muggle scrubs she was inclined to wear.

"Is she okay?" Ron wasn't even sure what okay defined for him right now, but, he knew his dry, tight throat was preventing him from asking anything else.

"She's alive, and asleep. She lost a lot of blood..." the healer walked to sit, which Ron followed, rejoicing that his wife was alright.

"The baby is okay too. He was distressed, but, we've controlled it, and he's healthy now."

Ron sighed a breath of relief, with tears prickling his eyes, "he?"

Her eyes widened at her mistake, "Damn. You two were waiting until the birth to find out. I've really got to work on that. Don't be angry with me?"

Ron let out a rough chuckle, "I couldn't ever be angry with you. You just saved their lives."

Healer Clarke smiled, and returned to what happened, "she suffered a bleed, clearly. It's not all uncommon, but, the amount Hermione sustained... it's a good thing you brought them here when you did." She swallowed, then continued, "I did several spells to help strengthen her womb, to carry the babe to full term, but... we've been doing these spells weekly and I believe her womb is still fragile, which may have been why this happened."

"So, what next?" Ron sighed, knowing Hermione was truly in the best care possible.

"First, plenty of blood replenishing potions, with at least a three day stay here. After that, it could vary, but, at this point I'm heavily recommending bed rest, and daily check ins."

Ron scoffed, letting his adrenaline run out of his system, "she's going to throttle you."

Healer Clarke smiled, "I'm sure she won't be happy, but, I think she'll come around to it when she realizes it's for the best interest of Baby."

"That's true. This has been a lot for her. Just recently she'd been finally willing to decide what to paint the nursery. I've been attempting for months..." Ron ran a hand across the back of his neck.

"I can't imagine. But, I will do whatever it takes to ensure this ends differently."

He nodded as he listened to her words, "do you really think she'll make it to full term?" He pondered.

"That's the hope, but, if Baby will stay put for at least a few more weeks, we can work with that. Any longer would obviously be the best," Healer Clarke checked her watch, "I'd like to go check on her once more. I'll be back out in a few minutes and then you can sit with her until she wakes."

...

Hermione stirred a moment before opening her eyes. They searched the room, before landing on Ron's tired face. It all came swimming back to her.

"The baby? Are they okay?" Hermione sucked in a breath, her hand zipped to her growing belly.

Ron moved to caress her face in his large hand, "The baby's healthy. Just under stress for a bit. You're okay as well. You just lost a lot of blood and will need to stay here for a few days."

She let out a relieved sigh, leaning her head back on the pillow, and rubbing her belly in circles, "Is that all?"

Ron knew he had to break the news to her before Healer Clarke did, "They're keeping you here for observation, but, she said you'll likely be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

Instantly her head snapped up as her eyes grew and eyebrows crinkled with frustration, "What?! No! I can't be on bed rest, I have work, and Rose, and-"

"Love, it's best for Baby. She said if I didn't bring you in when I did, things could have been very different... and I don't want to think about what she meant." Ron swallowed, urging her to comply.

She took his words in seriously, and laid back in defeat, "You're right. She's right," Hermione sighed, "It'll just take some adjusting."

Ron moved his hand to smooth down her hair, following the wild curls to the end, cascading off her shoulder.

"Want to hear what our baby is?" Ron mused, as he took in his wife's surprised face, "Healer Clarke may have slipped up," he shrugged.

Hermione grinned, "You know I do."

* * *

"Mum, you really don't need to clean the entire house," Hermione yelled through the den as her mother came down the stairs to retrieve another basket of folded laundry to take back up.

"I told you dear, it's really no trouble. And who's going to do it? You were ordered not to do work, and Ron's got his hands full with Rose after school. It needs to be done, and I'm happy to do it," she smiled at her heavily pregnant daughter, who looked miserable on the sofa.

And Hermione was truly miserable. She was only allowed to move from her bed upstairs to the sofa below, four times out of the week. Other than that, she was allowed to get up only to use the bathroom. Hermione hated the limitation since the first week she was put on bed rest, and now, at newly eight months pregnant, she was sick and tired of it.

"I don't know how much longer I can take of this, Mum," Hermione pouted, feeling incredibly irritated today.

"You have just a month left, and if I remember your doctor right, she doesn't think you'll make it that far," Jean signed, as she sat by her daughter's legs, resting her hand on her shin.

"That's the only reason I'm still lying on this bloody couch..." Hermione mumbled under her breath, causing her mum to laugh as she got up to return to the chores.

Once she was alone again, Hermione stared at her belly, rubbing it with her hands. She moved her right a little higher, near her rib cage, pressing down a bit. She felt a strong kick in return. Hermione sighed a relieved breath.

"Sorry I keep doing that to you, little man. Just making sure you're still okay."

She paused, to let the baby listen to her voice, as she felt around her stomach again.

"I just have to know you're okay. That's the only way I can keep doing this, you know?" She sighed again, staring at the wall. She could at least endure bed rest when Her family was home. Rose would cuddle up with her and do their nightly reading, then Rose would talk to her baby brother telling him all about her day. Ron would help her back to bed, wrapping his arms around her, or rubbing her feet. But, during the day, with just her mother, or Molly as company, it could be a bit overbearing. She assumed she would think the same of Ron, if she had allowed him to take the time off he offered.

She shook her head, and laid back, attempting to do the stretches Healer Clarke recommended, on the sofa, counting down the minutes until her family arrived home.

...

"And Jasmine and Jack and Kristen and me played a tea party at recess play time! And we singed songs, and Daddy packed me a yummy lunch, with a biscuit!"

"Okay, Rosie, it's time to say goodnight to Mummy and brother," Ron came in to wrap up their nightly routine.

"A bit longer, daddy? Please?" Rose looked at her father with huge eyes, begging her father. Hermione chuckled at her attempt.

"No, love. Mummy needs to get up to bed, and so do you. You have school in the morning," Ron yawned. All the extra work and stress around the house had been taking a toll on him.

"Fine," Rose grumbled, something Ron chose to ignore tonight, "Goodnight, Mummy. I love you."

Rose scooted up on the sofa to kiss her Mum, and hug her neck, as Hermione placed another kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you too," Hermione smiled.

Rose climbed back down to the floor, standing to press her ear against Hermione's belly, before moving to speak to the bump, "Night little brotwer, sleep tight," she then added in a whisper, "don't let the nargles bite!" She moved her ear to the bump once more, and after waiting a moment, felt a small kick against her cheek.

A grin spread across her face, before placing a kiss to her Mum's belly, and skipping off to bed.

"I'll be up in a minute to tuck in, Rosie," Ron called after her.

He looked down to Hermione, who was more than ready to make their trek up to bed. However, when Hermione stood, a pain shot up her back, causing her to gasp in a breath.

"Mione?" Ron asked, stabilizing her with his arms.

"I think I'm alright," she said after a moment, feeling the pain pass, "let's get upstairs, and I'll see if we need to Floo Healer Clarke."

Ron nodded in agreement, making sure he had a complete hold on her, as they carefully made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Hermione sat on the edge of their bed, rubbing her sore back, as Ron looked on concerned.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Could you get me a glass of cool water?" Ron nodded once, as he made his way to exit the room, but, never made it down. By the time he made it to the top of the stairs, he heard Hermione shout his name.

Running back down the hallway, into their room, he saw Hermione standing from the bed, with a pool of liquid at her feet.

"Is that your water breaking?" Ron asked, astonished; he'd never seen this before.

Hermione nodded as she stared at the liquids beneath her, "Yes, but, Ron, he's coming too early!" Her breathing picked up, as Ron moved to help her sit down once more.

"Don't move. I'll Floo Mum, and Mungo's to let them know we're on our way."

...

Less than two hours later, Hermione was in the heat of her contractions, with Ron by her side. Tears were flowing down her face even though Healer Clarke had said the baby was doing perfectly fine thus far. It didn't seem to help, as Hermione kept recalling the last time she did this, and how terrible it had been.

"Love, you've got to calm down. This time's going to be different," Ron attempted, as he looked at the healer's concerned face. She moved to check Hermione's progress once more, then looked at her data collected from the abundance of spells monitoring his wife's labor.

"Okay, Hermione. Baby's showing some distress, so I'm going to need to you to take some deep breaths for me, and then you'll start pushing," Healer Clarke put her hands on the pregnant woman's knees as she spoke to her.

The news only caused Hermione to panic more, "Is he okay?!"

"He is now, but, we need to get him out, while you are calm." Healer Clarke spoke strongly, but, soothingly enough to cause Hermione no further panic. Though, by the look she gave Ron, he knew it was urgent.

"It's okay. Let's do this Mione. I was to meet our son," Ron spoke to her, as he smoothed down her sweaty, tangled hair.

Hermione looked at him as she attempted to calm down her breathing, only moving into another contraction. She squeezed Ron's hand tight before gasping out again.

"I'm s-so sca-ared!" She cried.

"This isn't going to be like last time. I promise you. Remember? I believe enough for the both of us." Ron gazed into her eyes, as her eyes frantically searched his face.

After a moment, she nodded shakily, and took as smooth of a breath as she could, looking back to the healer.

"Alright, Hermione, a contraction's coming. A big push in three, two, one, now!"

And Ron was right.

After ten solid minutes of hard pushing, a loud cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" Healer Clarke laughed, holding the small wriggling infant up for the parents to see. A loud infant cry filled the room.

Hermione let out a relieved cry, looking at her healthy baby, and Ron watched on astonished.

"Ron, come cut the cord."

He was momentarily moved away from the sight, to see how Healer Clarke wanted it to be done. Then, a second later, he returned to Hermione, with the babe lying on her chest, being covered with a blanket.

"Ron, he's okay! H-he's truly okay!" Hermione sobbed, resting her hand behind the blanket to support the babe, bending down to kiss him on his head.

His cries had quieted down now that he was being held to the one who had held him for eight months.

"He's more than okay, love." Ron uttered through his own tears.

After the delivery of the afterbirth, the babe was taken for a few moments to have several spells run on him. Checking for all sorts of issues premature babies can have. After he was cleaned up, he was brought to his parents once more.

"Hello, darling," Hermione cooed to the newborn, using her finger to rub his smooth cheek.

"Do you think the name still fits?" Hermione asked, looking up to Ron.

He reached his arms out to take the babe, "Let me see," He protectively held the infant, taking a good look at the boy.

"I think so. Little Hugo," Ron whispered to the baby, who blinked up at him with huge eyes, the same eyes their daughter has.

At that moment, Ron couldn't wait to have their family together.

Several hours later, at a decent time in the morning, Ron Flooed his parents to bring Rose to meet her little brother.

Ron met her in the waiting area, accompanied by Arthur.

"Congratulations, son," Arthur beamed, as he hugged Ron tightly. Ron couldn't lose the smile on his face, in fact, he felt that it kept growing the longer he looked at his wife and their beautiful son.

"Thanks dad. I'll let you know when the rest of the family can come by," Ron moved his attention down to his excited daughter.

"Are you ready to meet your little brother?" Ron asked, as she giggled and nodded her head excitedly.

They said their goodbyes to Arthur. Ron took her hand, and led her into the room where her mum and sibling were waiting.

As they entered the room, Hugo was being burped on his Mum's shoulder. She grinned widely when Rose entered the room.

"If you go sit by Mummy, she can help you hold him," Ron encouraged, helping her get up onto the hospital bed without jostling it too much.

Hermione readjusted Hugo, on her legs, to show him to his big sister.

"Rosie, this is Hugo, your little brother," Hermione beamed, as a gasp was released from Rose.

"That's the name I chose for him! Papa's name!" She stared wide eyed at her little brother.

"We thought it was a brilliant name, love. Would you like to hold him?"

Rose nodded as she held her arms out like her mum explained to her. After a moment, and a small cry from the new babe, Rose was holding her baby brother.

"He's so warm!" Rose giggled, as she smiled down at Hugo, "Hello Hugy! You're finally here!"

He yawned and snuggled down in his blanket.

"Mummy, he's not as cute as Louis. He's very wrinkly," Rose looked up at her mum, who smiled down at her. Ron chuckled at the statement.

"Louis is older than Hugo. He'll get cuter as he grows. Right now, he is just very wrinkly," Hermione whispered as she swept back her daughter's bangs, moving them to her bow barrette.

Ron stood there watching, in awe of their beautiful family. And knowing that through all the hardships they endured, they had made it through.

Hermione looked up and caught his eye, patting the small space next to her. A smile almost split his face as he went over and joined his family.

* * *

Piercing cries filled the room, causing Ron to remove himself from his bed and move to the cot which held the screaming boy, on his side of the bed.

"There, there. You're good little man," Ron whispered huskily, reaching down to collect Hugo, "What is it?"

He raised the babe up to his face, smelling his nappy. Without a reaction, he moved to check the inside.

"You're good there, maybe just a bit hungry? We were trying to let Mummy have more sleep, remember?" Ron cooed, placating the hungry infant for the moment, "Perhaps you just have the Weasley appetite. Merlin knows your sister has it."

He smoothed down his son's mahogany hair, something the babe adored with Ron's gentle touch, as he moved to the other side of the bed, walking through the silencing charm they had set.

"Mione?"

She woke suddenly, then relaxed, seeing just what was waking her.

"Little man is hungry," Ron yawned, cradling the infant close to his chest, which Hugo kept turning toward, reaching out with his tiny arm to explore.

"Well, it is about time anyway," Hermione sat up as she turned on a dimmed light, moving her bundle of hair behind her shoulder, she took the newborn.

She adjusted her nightshirt and brought Hugo to her breast, and after a moment, he latched on hungrily.

Ron smiled at the sight, still hardly believing this was his life now. He crawled back to his side of the bed, and curled next to Hermione, who was lightly brushing her son's hair with her fingertips. He didn't know how much time passed before he spoke.

"I have to keep reminding myself that this is real. Not just some amazing dream," Ron whispered, looking at his perfect wife.

"I've been doing exactly the same. We've come so far..." Hermione mused, glancing up to catch Ron's gaze.

"And we have the rest of our lives to go," Ron finished, leaning down to press a kiss to the babe's head. His eyes were closed now, and at the sign of affection, he stopped feeding for a moment, and a content smile crossed his face.

Hermione smiled sleepily as well, "Does that frighten you at all?"

Ron was brought back to their conversation, meeting her eyes once more, "Not at all. You're the only one I'd want to do life with."

Hermione sobered a bit at his seriousness, and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, "Me too, love. Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: i wanted to show that Hermione didn't have an easy time with Hugo's pregnancy. I hope I did an efficient job showing her anxiety.**

 **One chapter left! This is crazy. Thank you for the support, and pelase leave a review! Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Final Chapter**

"We're going to be late! Come on, Mum!" Rose yelled up the stairs as Hermione came rushing to the top. Her trunk was packed and ready to be levitated into the car. Yet, the eleven year old thought her family was taking much too long to leave.

"If you know your Mum at all, you'd know she'd never be late," Ron commented, grabbing Hugo's coat and tossing it to him. He rubbed his chin; the light beard he's been tending for the past several years a bit more trimmed.

"Sorry, love. Clara had to use the toilet again," she sighed, as the newly three year old girl bounced beside her mother down the stairs. Her curls springing wildly with her.

"Gross Mum! I don't need to know that!" Rose scrunched up her nose disgustedly. Her plait whipping along her back while shaking her head.

"Mummy! Mummy go potty too!" Clara pointed out when she got to the bottom of the staircase. She let go of Hermione's hand and bounded off in search of her doll.

"No, wait. That's perfect! You can get all your embarrassing things to say out here, and then you'll have less to say when we get there!" Rose confirmed, as she huffed away to grab her bag and jumper for the train ride.

"Since when did she care about us embarrassing her?" Ron asked, turning toward his wife; even more beautiful than the day he married her.

"When she turned eleven," Hermione smiled tiredly at him.

"Well, I don't care for it much," suddenly noticing his wife's pale complexion, "you feeling alright, love?"

"Yea, just tired and...not looking forward to this," Hermione ended in a whisper.

Ron pressed a kiss to her temple, speaking quietly to her, "I fear she's the only one who is." He glanced over at their son, who had been downcast the whole week leading up to this day.

"Do I have to go?" Hugo pouted, still putting on his coat and dragging his feet. Meanwhile, Rose had already headed to the car.

"Afraid so, buddy," Ron ruffled his hair, while Clara grabbed his hand, and her dad's; her favorite doll strapped into her favorite pink backpack she was known for always having with her. She beamed up at her older brother.

Hugo managed a small smile before they loaded into the car.

...

"Mum! There's Victoire and Aunt Fluer and Uncle Bill!" She halted her steps, turning around to her family. "Remember, don't embarrass me!" She warned, before turning back and running ahead towards their extended family.

"If she's like this when she's eleven, imagine when she's actually a teenager?" Ron shuddered thinking about it, while Hermione squeezed his hand.

"I see you made it safely. Ron must not be too terrible at driving after all!" Bill jested, patting Ron on the shoulder.

Clara broke into a laugh hearing her uncle speak, "Daddy no drive. Mummy drive us!"

Ron felt his face flush, he knew he could do it. There were just so many bloody rules to the road! Flying a magical car in the air was much easier.

"He'll be driving us all next year," Hermione swooped in, linking fingers with Ron. He squeezed her hand in thanks. "Besides, I don't believe you've learned how to drive yet?"

Bill let out a roar of laughter and nudged Ron for his wife's humor.

They waited precisely ten more minutes, making conversation, before the first whistle blew for the children to head aboard. The platform was very crowded by now, and Hermione and Ron we're getting more than enough glances.

All the children were loading the train. Rose quickly grabbed her trunk and waved goodbye to her parents, turning and walked toward the train.

A moment later, she stopped, turned around, and ran towards her family. Ron caught her in a fierce hug.

"I love you, Dad. I'll miss you so much."

"I love you too, Rosie."

Next, she went to her mum, who was by now, tearing up. She reached out wide to hug her.

"I love you, darling. In just a few weeks it'll be Christmas and we'll be together." Hermione pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Okay, Mum." Did her voice sound emotional too? "I love you so much Mum."

Finally, she reached down and hugged each of her siblings with one arm.

"Be good for Mum and Dad, okay? When I come back, I'll have loads of stories about Hogwarts," Rose told them reassuringly.

Hugo nodded rubbing his jumper's sleeve across his face. Clara nodded enthusiastically, truly not understanding how long her sister would be away.

Another whistle rang.

"I better get on." Rose said solemnly. She boarded the train, and quickly found a spot with an open window.

As the train lurched forward, and a chorus of people rang out in goodbyes.

"Be good! Listen to the professors! Study for your lessons! Say hello to Neville for us!" Hermione called out, the family all waving to their beloved member.

"I will Mum! Love you!" Rose called out, as their window exited their view. They stayed until the entire train had left, and began to feel the full effect once everyone decided it was time to leave.

"Mum said she wanted to have lunch at the Burrow today. To take the kids' minds off Rose and Victoire leaving," Ron mentioned, knowing that Molly intended to have the family close to have everyone's minds taken off the loss of the day.

Hermione nodded, wiping a few small tears from the corners of her eyes. Ron reached down and scooped Clara up to his shoulders to leave, as Hugo went to his mother's side and wiped more tears into her sweater.

...

The Burrow was constantly loud these days with children and adults running around. Every member of the family was a parent now, minus the grandchildren, of course. In a few more years, many more of the Weasley/Potter brood would be making their way to Hogwarts. Though it was bustling, he still felt like something was missing, and he knew his eldest daughter was it.

Molly, even through her aging, thrived on the sound of children's laughter, and even though the family's procreating was done, she continued to act as if they were all having babies again.

Ron chuckled at the thought. He saw his son race by, playing a game with one of the many cousins. Clara was having a enchanted tea party in the garden with two of her older cousins. Clearly, they were, at least at the very moment, fine with their sister's departure. His eyes scanned the room for the very person who knew what he was feeling.

He searched the garden, the rooms where all the family was gathered and no sign of Hermione.

"Mum, have you seen Hermione?" He asked as he entered the kitchen, snagging a bun, still steaming from the plate.

She turned around quickly, her hand still viciously mixing whatever was in the bowl she was holding, "Last I saw, she checked on Clara, then went to use the loo."

He thanked her and managed to escape his family toward that direction. As he approached the loo, he noticed a light coming from the very top floor. Knowing that area very well, he quickly changing his destination. The door to his childhood bedroom was cracked open, enough to allow the light to shine through. Peering through the crack, he noticed his wife's curls swaying down her back and she looked out the window.

He watched her for a moment, before clearing his throat. She glanced over her shoulder before smiling.

"Hey," he spoke, slipping into the room. He looked around. He'd been here loads of time since he inhabited it. The young boys of the family found it the best place for sleepovers, as the girls thought it was too scary up too to enter. Yet, he still found the nostalgia of his boyhood woven into the walls.

"You found me," Hermione said, sitting down on the old mattress.

"I always do," Ron chuckled, before sobering, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm better than I thought I'd be this morning. But, when she actually hugged me, I could have burst right there," Hermione smiled, wiping a small tear from her eye.

"It's hard to remember how much she does love us. We were like that too, remember?" Ron put an arm around her shoulders as he joined her on the bed.

She scoffed, "perhaps you were. I always showed my parents affection."

Ron nudged her a bit, pressing a kiss to her temple.

They sat there in silence, letting the emotions of the day flow off them.

"Ron..." Hermione began, stopping until he gazed into her deep eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Ron grinned widely, causing her smile as well.

"We weren't trying," He commented. Making Hermione laugh.

"When do we ever?"

They laughed, and Ron reached over to meet her lips.

"What do you think?" She asked, nuzzling her nose with his.

"It's brilliant as always. But, I mean, four kids... whew!"

"I know. I'm not even sure how- oh stop that! You know what I mean! But, it's for sure. I did the spell just a few minutes before you came up. I'll make an appointment with Healer Clarke for next week or so. I can't remember when she gets back from her maternity leave." She smoothed out her curls and laid back on the bed.

He followed her, as they lay, feet on the ground, side by side, touching shoulders.

"Are you scared?" Ron asked, knowing that even through Clara's he was constantly worried.

"A little. Clara's pregnancy was as normal as can be. We were just careful. Healer Clarke knows me very well. She won't let anything happen."

Ron nodded next to her, swallowing down his worry. Much smaller than the first few.

"I've been thinking."

She turned to look at him, "I've been thinking of cutting back from Auror work."

"How do you mean?" She truly was surprised by this.

"I mean, I'm coming up on 12 years and I'm getting a bit ...old," he shuddered, "to be out in the field as often as I am. I know once every few months isn't terrible, but, it's so risky... and ... I dunno. I want to make sure I'm there for our brood."

"Well, first, don't ever refer to our children as brood," she chuckled, causing him to laugh with her.

"But," she continued after collecting her thoughts, "I think you should do what you want. You've given them 12 years of your life."

"I want to train incoming Aurors or do something at Hogwarts to help prepare them. But, there's nothing like that." Ron shook his head.

"Then make it happen," Hermione started factually, "Hugo wasn't allowed to come to work with me, but, I pushed and he was allowed in my office. By the time Clara was born, I had her in a meeting with everyone. That would have never happened if I didn't do something."

"Have I told you how much I love your brilliant brain?" Ron leaned over and pressed another kiss to her temple

"I think you've mentioned it before," she smirked.

They laid quietly for a bit longer before Ron spoke.

"Do you ever think we'd be here today without you sneaking into this room in the middle of the night?" Ron mused.

As always, Hermione thought before she spoke, "Yes. Yes, I think we would. But, then we wouldn't have our Rosie."

"I'm really glad you snuck in that night."

She leaned forward to kiss him.

"I am too."

* * *

A/N: I truly can't believe I actually finished this! Thank you all for staying with me through these two stories. It's been a pleasure.


End file.
